50 sombras alargadas
by lovelove13
Summary: es la historia de qué habría pasado si Anastasia no hubiera ido a la exposición con Christian y dias después decide irse lejos.
1. primeros dias

_Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a su autora E. l. James. yo sólo he imagina una situación de que hubiera pasado si...algunos hechos aparecen en el libro, aunque las reacciones a ellos son diferentes._

Hoy he empezado en el trabajo. Es el tercer día desde que deje el Escala y parece que ha pasado un siglo. Sigo llorando a pleno pulmón cuando tengo ocasión y los recuerdos martillean mis pensamientos en cuanto no tengo otra cosa en la que concentrarme. Mi jefe es muy amable, sin embargo noto que quiere tomarse demasiadas confianzas conmigo y no me siento cómoda, es mi jefe y sólo hace tres días que no veo a mi cincuenta sombras. Llevo todo el día moviéndome como una autómata de casa al trabajo y vuelta a casa. Y de nuevo en casa, sentada en mi cama pienso en él, en sus ojos, en su voz. El timbre me saca de mi ensoñación:

-Un paquete para la Srta. Steele

-Soy yo -y abro.

No sé qué puede ser ni quién lo envía. Firmo el recibí y meto el paquete en casa. Es una caja enorme. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo._

_Espero que haya ido bien._

_Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable._

_Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa._

_Christian_

Me quedo destrozada y pienso que quizás el había anotado este día en su agenda cuando yo todavía era su...¿qué era? ¿sumisa? no nunca llegué a firmar ¿novia? no, eso implica sentimientos, aunque me llamara así alguna vez, las circunstancias le obligaron ¿amante? la palabra se deriva de la palabra amor. volviendo a mi idea original me autoconvenzo que seguro que las envío su secretaria antes de poder anularlo. Mi corazón y cabeza necesitan pensar eso.

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños.

Como muy poco y se que estoy adelgazando pero mi estomago no quiere recibir nada y en cuanto me obligo a comer un poco más que yogur o te, me duele y dejo de comer.

En el trabajo Jack me incomoda mucho, se acerca demasiado y no me gusta como me siento cuando habla tan cerca de mi.

El miércoles estoy trabajando de modo autómata cuando me llega un correo electrónico. Miro el remitente y parpadeo ante la incredulidad.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Anastasia:_

_Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien._

_¿Recibiste mis flores?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece._

_Házmelo saber._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y alguna se escapa por el rabilo del ojo sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerla. respiro hondo y me voy al lavabo, me niego a mi misma volver hacia atrás en el pequeño camino que he podido recorrer desde que le vi por última vez. Me he olvidado de José y de toda mi vida. Si no fuera por el trabajo ni tan siquiera sabría en qué día vivo, pero en una cosa tengo que darle la razón a Chrisitian ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí? Decido llamar a Ray, seguro que le apetece ir con José Rodríguez padre.

Cuando cojo mi teléfono me doy cuenta que no he recibido llamadas de nadie y me doy cuenta que tengo activado el desvío de llamadas y lo desactivo. Y llamo a Ray. Tras una breve charla quedamos que pasarán a buscarme con el coche, iremos a Portland y luego yo traeré su coche a Seattle hasta el domingo que pasará a recogerlo y comeremos juntos. Pero aun así en mi cabeza se repiten tres preguntas: ¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? No, no y si, son las respuestas que me repito tantas veces como me hago las preguntas. Pero no puedo verle, mi parte racional ha tomado el control y es la que decide contestar a Christian.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:25**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Gracias Christian. Las flores son preciosas pero no tenías porque enviármelas. _

_Iré a la exposición con Ray y el padre de José, vendrán a Seattle para hacer recados._

_Gracias de todos modos._

_Anastasia Steele_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:27**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Anastasia:_

_Puedo llevaros a los tres, si así lo decidís, para mí sería un placer._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:32**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_No te preocupes, iremos en el coche de Ray._

_Gracias de todos modos._

_Anastasia Steele_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Me encuentro devastada, de verdad quiero volver a verle pero yo no sé si estoy preparada para verle y mucho menos con Ray y el señor Rodríguez cerca. NO! me repito a mí misma, he tomado una decisión y debo mantenerme firme por doloroso que me resulte. Una parte de mi desea recibir otro mail suplicándome llevarme a Portland pero otra agradece enormemente que él no insista.

Esa noche la paso mejor, no tengo una pesadilla con Christian, sueño que él está a mi lado, me acaricia, me besa, desliza las manos por mi cuerpo, yo por el suyo, cuando suena el despertador estoy empapada en sudor.

Después de una ducha en la que al recordar mi sueño las lágrimas se mezclan con el agua que me cae por encima me visto con una falda gris de Kate, la blusa azul que me regaló después de la primera noche en el Heathman, le robo unos zapatos de bastante tacón a Kate y me voy a trabajar.

En el trabajo mi jefe me pregunta si estoy bien ya que dice notarme distinta. Tras una breve conversación me guiña un ojo. No me gusta su actitud, me hace sentir mal, incómoda. Cuando llega la hora de finalizar la jornada salgo del edificio y veo pasar un todo terreno negro, por un momento se me hiela la sangre y me pregunto si el impetuoso Christian habrá venido pese a que le dije que no y me sorprende que una parte de mi desee que así sea. Pero no, el coche pasa de largo y respiro aliviada.


	2. el vacío

Punto de vista de Christian

Cuando la vi salir de mi casa no podía creérmelo. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una de mis pesadillas y cuando me despertase ahí estaría ella, a mi lado. La miraría a esos ojos en los que me encanta perderme, la abrazaría y la haría el amor.

Deambule por la casa hasta que llegue a su habitación y vi un regalo y su nota.

_Esto me recordó un tiempo feliz._

_Gracias._

_Ana_

Abrace el paquete como sí la abrazara a ella, como si la sintiera. Lo abrí y mi alma se rompió en pedazos. Me senté en el borde de su cama y no se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, solo se que cuando me moví ya era de noche.

Con ella no había hecho nada bien, de acuerdo que cuando la conocí la única forma en que podía verla era como mi sumisa, pero en cuanto la conocí un poco más debí darme cuenta que eso debía olvidarlo y disfrutar con ella de una forma que en que ella sonriera y fuera ella, como lo fue en Georgia. Pero fui egoísta y sólo pensé en mi y en lo que hasta ahora me parecía disfrutar. No pensé en ella, en sus miedos, en sus reticencias, sólo pensé en mi y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haberme portado así. Ella me había dicho que no me dejaría y yo había sido feliz al escucharlo, ¿por que fui tan estúpido?.

Me levanté y decidí empezar a hacer algo para que volviera. Mire el paquete que tenía a mi lado y que no la tenía a ella por lo menos armaría su regalo y la demostraría que para mi también era el recuerdo de un tiempo feliz, el que compartí con ella sin pensar en nada más.

No soy consciente del tiempo que estuve armando el planeador hasta que Taylor entro preocupado en el estudio.

-Sr. Grey, se encuentra bien? No ha salido de aquí desde ayer por la noche. No ha comido nada.

-Taylor -mi voz sonó más como un gruñido que como cualquier otra cosa- estoy ocupado.

-señor, se que la partida de la Srta., Steele debe ser dura para usted, pero no puede seguir así, debe comer o va a enfermar.

-Taylor, no creo que tenga ni la más remota idea de cómo me siento. Aquí- dije señalando todo mi tronco, agarrando la camiseta y tirando un poco de ella- aquí no hay nada sólo un vacío, así que no me pidas que coma. Ahora si eres tan amable, déjame que termine con esto.

Taylor se fue y yo volví a concentrarme en terminar de montar mi planeador y le hice una foto. se la envié por email a Ana.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 6 de junio de 2011 00:27**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: tiempos felices**

_A mi también me recuerda a un tiempo muy feliz._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y cuando termine sobre la 1, me fui a la cama. Esa noche tuve una de mis pesadillas y me levanté destrozado, física y emocionalmente, ella seguía sin estar allí.

No desayune y cuando iba con Taylor hacia el trabajo le pedí que parara en una floristería y encargue una docena de rosas de tallo largo para que las llevaran a su apartamento por la tarde. Escribí una nota y cuando volví al coche estaba más tranquilo, seguramente esto mejoraría las cosas.

La mañana del lunes la dedico habitualmente a reunirme con Ros para ver cómo ha evolucionado el fin de semana y preparar los principales puntos entorno a los que girará la semana. Y eso hoy más que nunca me distrae de mirar continuamente aunque debo hacerlo más frecuentemente de lo que creo porque Ros se da cuenta

-Christian, ¿estás bien? ¿esperas noticias?

-Ehh- digo como volviendo de una visita a otro mundo-si, bueno estoy esperando un email.

-¿De algo concerniente al trabajo?

-No, no, es personal, tranquila Ros.

Y seguimos con nuestro trabajo. Al mediodía me reúno con uno de nuestros asesores legales para comer y cuando estoy llegando al despacho de nuevo caigo en la cuenta de por qué Ana no me ha contestado al email, los tiene desviados a la Blackberry y la Blackberry está en mi casa. Seré estúpido, ¿cómo no he caído en la cuenta? Podría hacer que Taylor la llevara a su casa junto con todo lo demás pero no quiero agobiarla, ella lo dejó en mi casa porque no quería tenerlo, será mejor que encuentre otra forma de llegar a ella. Aún me queda la baza de las flores, por lo que quizás hoy pueda terminar cenando con ella cuando me llame para agradecérmelas. Con esa esperanza paso la tarde. En el entrenamiento me muestro bastante más agresivo que de costumbre, toda la rabia que tengo encerrada en mi mismo contra mi y e comportamiento que he tenido, los dejo salir y le pateo el culo a Claude varias veces.

Tras una ducha reparadora me doy cuenta de que Ana debe tener las flores desde hace un par de horas y aun no me ha dicho nada y la desesperación se adueña de mi. Decido que la escribiré un email cada día hasta que me perdone.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 6 de junio de 2011 20:43**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: hay un vacio aqui.**

_Hoy he decidido que voy a escribirte un email cada día para que algún día sepas cómo me siento desde que me dejaste. Se que no los lees, pero espero que algún día lo hagas. _

_Siento que te has llevado todo, porque hay demasiado vacío a mi alrededor desde el sábado. _

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Cojo una botella de brandy, un vaso y me dirijo al piano. son más de las 4 cuando me acuesto, se que no voy a dormir o si lo hago tendré pesadillas pero si ella me visita en sueños merecerá pena.

Debajo de la ducha, ya por la mañana, recuerdo que no me ha visitado, sólo lo han hecho la puta adicta al crack y su chulo. Pero se me ocurre una idea, compraré SIP y así podré saber de ella hasta que logre convencerla de que vuelva a mi lado y si no lo logro nunca por lo menos me aseguraré de que esté en las mejores condiciones.

Me paso la mañana y la tarde perfilando el acuerdo de adquisición con Ros. Y tras entrenar me siento exhausto. Toco el piano hasta que quedo dormido sobre el y sueño con ella, con el momento en que se sentó a mi lado y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, me siento realmente a gusto y sereno, ella está conmigo pero de repente miro en un espejo y ella no está sólo está mi reflejo riéndose de mi. Son las 5 y ya estoy despierto, esa noche no dormiré más. pero la escribo.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 05:02**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: sueños**

_Acabo de despertarme. He soñado contigo y con el momento en que me acompañaste en el piano y me he dado cuenta de que me gusta estar así contigo, me gusta mucho más que tenerte de cualquier otra forma. _

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

En el despacho miro el calendario y me doy cuenta que al día siguiente es la exposición del amigo de Ana. Aprieto las manos con mucha fuerza, seguro que él ya sabe que ya no estoy en su vida y lo está aprovechando, pero es una baza que tengo que jugar. Llamo a Barney y le pido que localice el email del trabajo de Ana. La adquisición la firmaremos a las 12:30. No ha sido difícil negociarla.

Cuando vuelvo de comer la escribo

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Anastasia:_

_Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien._

_¿Recibiste mis flores?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece._

_Házmelo saber._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Espero ansioso su respuesta, actualizo constantemente mi correo. Como a los 10 minutos no he recibido respuesta y mis manos están sudorosas decido pedirle a Andrea que me envíe un correo, necesito comprobar que un problema técnico no me está alejando más de ella. El email de Andrea me llega al instante. Respiro aliviado por ello, pero a la vez me empieza a dominar la angustia, quizás ella no me va a contestar nunca. Cuando han pasado 20 minutos y mientras camino por el despacho de un lado a otro como un animal encerrado oigo el sonido de un correo entrante.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:25**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Gracias Christian. Las flores son preciosas pero no tenías porque enviármelas. _

_Iré a la exposición con Ray y el padre de José, vendrán a Seattle para hacer recados._

_Gracias de todos modos._

_Anastasia Steele_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

No puede ser, era mi oportunidad. Quizás si insisto la convenza.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:27**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_Querida Anastasia:_

_Puedo llevaros a los tres, si así lo decidís, para mí sería un placer._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Me quedo mirando la pantalla. como si fuera a responderme y otro nuevo email no se hace esperar mucho, contengo la respiración y lo abro.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:32**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Mañana**

_No te preocupes, iremos en el coche de Ray._

_Gracias de todos modos._

_Anastasia Steele_

_Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP_

Ahora si que la he perdido. me ha dicho que no y ya no tengo excusas para acercarme y esta claro que no lo haga. Siempre la dije que tenía todo el poder y nunca me había dolido tanto que nadie lo ejerciera. Siempre la repetí que todo llegaría donde ella quisiera que llegara, y ahora ya se que ha llegado. Recojo mis cosas y me voy. estoy toda la tarde haciendo ejercicio y sobre las 21 me voy a la cama directamente, Pero antes de dormir la escribo de nuevo.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 21:17**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: la realidad**

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no vas a volver nunca a mi lado, pero aún así necesito escribirte y contarte como me siento. Ahora que se que no volveré a tenerte soy más consciente que nunca antes de lo que significas para mi. _

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Al dia siguiente por la tarde cuando me recoge Taylor en el despacho para ir a casa

-Sr. Grey, la exposición del amigo de la Srta. Steele es las 19:30 por lo que ella debería salir para alli más o menos ahora.

-¿y?

-Lo digo por si quiere pasar por las oficinas de SIP quizás-y deja la frase en el aire.

-Si pase por alli, por favor.

La observo cuando sale del edificio. Esta muy delgada, pero preciosa. mira hacia el coche y me asusto.

-Arranca -le ordeno a Taylor.

-¿Está seguro?

-Yo no, pero ella si.

la miro y se que no volveré a sentir esto por nadie más porque se ha quedado con mi corazón y sin el no se puede sentir


	3. los dias pasan

Punto de vista de Ana

Busco con la mirada y encuentro el coche de Ray, voy rápido hacia el y me monto en la parte trasera. Me preguntan por mi trabajo pero noto que es pura cortesía por lo que les contesto de forma rápida y sin entrar en detalles. Temo que Ray me pregunte por Christian por lo que antes de haber salido de Seattle finjo estar dormida y pensando en el todoterreno negro me quedo dormida de verdad.

Cuando me despierto estamos entrando ya en Portland y reciben mi despertar con sonrisas. Llegamos a la galería y todo el mundo parece conocernos. Al principio no lo entiendo y lo achaco a que vamos con el señor Rodríguez, el padre de José y lo deben saber por el considerable parecido entre ambos. José rápidamente se acerca a saludarnos y cuando le reclaman para atender a alguien que acaba de llegar, Ray, José padre y yo nos disponemos a ver la exposición. Se podría decir que la veo con un ojo porque con el otro vigilo la entrada, quizás sabiendo que estaré aquí Christian ha decidido venir y poder encontrarnos. Sus emails habían sido muy insistentes. Niego con la cabeza porque mi mitad racional quiere que no aparezca, tomé una decisión, decidí irme y es mejor para los dos que mantengamos las distancias. Pero mi parte emocional se muere por ver esos ojos grises que me vuelven loca entrando por la puerta y buscándome y es esta parte de mí la que hace que no quite un ojo de la puerta.

Pero cuando de repente me veo muchas veces en diferentes fotos mis ojos se centran en esa pared y me quedo sin palabras. Mi padre y José lo ven y hacen un comentario que les hace sonreír pero que no alcanzo a escuchar. Ahora entiendo las miradas de la gente como que me conocieran. Intento acordarme en qué momento me las hizo pero no lo se. Se acerca José

-Debí avisarte que había puesto fotos tuyas. Lo siento

-si habría sido todo un detalle -le digo sarcásticamente y sonrío por primera vez desde el sábado.

-Estas fotos me encantan, es la naturalidad que no se consigue nunca cuando el que es retratado sabe que lo está siendo.

-Ya pero ¿yo? quiero decir tienes que tener fotos de Kate mejores.

-No son tan naturales

Se nos acerca un periodista y nos hace una foto, me pregunta mi nombre y le digo que soy Ana Steele, y José apostilla, mi musa. En la foto aparecemos uno al lado del otro, sin tocarnos pero sonreímos y se ven mis fotos detrás.

Tras estar en la exposición sobre una hora, le digo a Ray que estoy cansada y quiero volver a casa. Me despido de él quedando para comer en mi casa el domingo y le pido que me despida de los Rodríguez que están hablando con unos conocidos.

Cuando subo al coche pongo la música a todo volumen y empiezo a cantar, no quiero pensar en Christian, no en mi cada vez más inquietante jefe, ni en las fotos de la exposición, sólo quiero concentrarme en la carretera y en lo que voy cantando.

Al llegar a casa me acuesto, estoy agotada y cuando los párpados casi están cerrados mi parte racional me recuerda que esta noche le podría haber visto y antes de darme cuenta una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y ya no puedo parar, de nuevo me duermo entre sollozos abrazada a mi almohada.

Me despierto y el primer pensamiento que tengo es que al día siguiente como es sábado no tendré que salir de casa en todo el día y no tendré que fingir ante nadie estar todo lo bien que no estoy y que no sé si volveré a estar.

Tras la jornada laboral Jack me ofrece acompañarles a tomar algo y cuando utiliza el plural me tranquilizo y decido acompañarlos. Está Claire y es con la que más tiempo hablo, distrayéndome de mi auto-inflingido aislamiento. Tras un par de horas charlando con todos sólo quedamos 4 y decido que es el momento idóneo para irnos, ya que Jack cada vez se acerca más para hablar y me siento realmente incómoda, no quiero sus insinuaciones y cuando él está en los lavabos aprovecho para decir que me voy y Claire me dice que también se va y como vamos en la misma dirección nos acompañamos mutuamente hasta un manzana antes de mi casa. En casa reflexiono sobre lo de Jack y mientras una parte de mi cree que es absurdo tomar precauciones hacia mi jefe, a otra parte de mi le da mala espina y no se fía de él.

De nuevo en mi cama abrazo el globo del Charlie Tango y me duermo pensando en él. El fin de semana transcurre sin muchas emociones. El sábado cociné lasaña para la visita de Ray y veo la televisión aunque ningún programa logra llamar mi atención lo suficiente como para prestarle atención, mi cabeza sólo tiene pensamientos para Christian.

El domingo llega Ray y mientras ponemos la mesa me cuenta cómo le ha ido el fin de semana. Ha estado de pesca con los Rodríguez y se lo ha pasado muy bien, incluso me cuenta un par de anécdotas que me hacen sonreír. Yo apenas puedo probar bocado como en los días anteriores (me pregunto qué opinaría Christian si supiera que apenas como, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda e incluso siento una pequeña punzada en mi trasero) y la conversación con Ray me quita el poco apetito que tenía.

- Ana, desde el jueves hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte pero no se cómo vas a tomarte que lo haga, ¿cómo es que no nos acompañó Christian a la exposición? cuando le conocí parecía n querer separase de ti nunca y José tampoco ha sabido que decirme.

- ¿Has hablado con José de mi y de Christian?-digo entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

-Si, bueno, discúlpame, pero él es tu amigo y creí que si el sabía decirme algo no tendría que hablarlo contigo. Ana, hija, ya sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien hablar estas cosas contigo.

- lo se, papá pero no me gusta que hables a mis espaladas.

- Bueno pues para que no te enfades más también hablé con tu madre de vosotros dos.

- ¿qué?-ahora si que estoy enfadada-¿por qué has tenido que llamar a mamá?

- Me llamó ella cuando volviste de Georgia la semana pasada. Me llamó para contarme que tenías novio y que había estado allí para visitarte. Ella quería prevenirme para evitar problemas, pero le dije que lo sabía ya porque le había conocido en la graduación. Y me dijo que parecía un buen chico y que alguien que hace 5.000 kilómetros para ver a alguien debe ser porque le importa ese alguien mucho. Y una parte de mí se quedó tranquilo pensando que él cuidaría de ti y se interpondría entre tu y una baña si hiciera falta, pero lo del jueves me desconcertó y vuelvo a estar preocupado. Además se te ve ojerosa y más delgada.

Apoyo mi mano sobre la suya mientras pienso qué puedo contarle para tranquilizarle sin mentirle, descarto contarle la verdad, me pegó de una forma que no pude soportar y le dejé, así que opto por una versión políticamente correcta y aunque no me gusta la idea, le cuento una mentira piadosa.

- Papá sé que te preocupas, pero no lo estés. Christian y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos las últimas semanas y hemos descubierto algunas incompatibilidades que hacen difícil la relación -hasta aquí no miento pero lo que le sigue será una mentira piadosa por Ray- hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo y darnos un poco de espacio para poder resolver esos problemillas.

- Ana, hija, las relaciones son difíciles y muchas veces hay que darse ese espacio que dices y ese tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que significa la otra persona para ti. Tomáoslo con calma, es un buen chico, bueno parece un buen chico, pero aún eres muy joven. Sal, diviértete y vive la vida y si él tiene que estar en ella encontraréis cómo.

Ray se va poco después y yo me quedo pensando en lo que le he dicho sobre que nos estamos tomando un tiempo y desearía que fuera verdad que esta separación tuviera una fecha de caducidad pero sé que no es así, no mientras siga in querer cambiar sobre algo que sé que él necesita. No paro de pensar en eso y me digo a mi misma que tengo que dejar de hacerlo así que me dirijo a mi armario y saco el chándal, una camiseta y unas zapatillas y mi iPod, y tal y como hice cuando aun no sabía si aceptar su propuesta, salgo a correr, no sé a dónde me dirijo, voy sin rumbo fijo, pero cuando estoy a las puertas del Escala, salgo en dirección contraria tan rápido como puedo. Llego a casa y me voy a la ducha directamente y ahí reflexiono sobre la inquietante sensación que me ha acompañado todo el camino. Me he sentido vigilada aunque no he visto por quién aunque le quito importancia y me niego a mi misma que haya sido verdad. Antes de dormir veo que en mi móvil hay una llamada perdida de un número oculto, se habrán equivocado, Cierro los ojos y me duermo.

La semana transcurre sin incidentes hasta el jueves.

espero que os haya gustado este tercer capitulo, en el próximo pasarán más cosas...gracias por las opiniones. opinad que asi me ayudareis.


	4. decisiones

El jueves la semana se torció. Cuando llegó mi jefe su actitud era totalmente diferente a la del resto de la semana. Hacía un par de días que me había ofrecido a acompañarle a New York a un congreso y a mi me había parecido muy buena idea, pero cuando pidió aprobación para el presupuesto incluyéndome a mi también, se lo habían denegado. Le había dejado contrariado pero su humor no había cambiado, en cambio hoy estaba distinto. Podría decir que hasta su mirada era diferente, más oscura.

Cada cosa que le decía contestaba de forma seca o con un bufido incluso. Como tenía que preparar todo para el congreso me he quedado la última en el despacho, sólo esta Jack. Me llama a su despacho y noto que ha cambiado, su mirada es oscura, salvaje y quiero huir de ahí tan rápido como pueda correr. Pero decido aguantar la compostura, quizás sólo sea mi impresión. Aún así decido quedarme de pie, me dará más movilidad. El sale de detrás de su mesa y se apoya en el otro lado de la misma, esta a apenas un metro de mi.

-Ana, sabes que soy tu jefe y que en gran medida tus posibilidades de permanecer en la empresa y de prosperar en ella dependen de cómo trabajes para mi.

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar?

-SI- mi voz es casi un susurro.

-Tu eres una chica inteligente y muy guapa y seguro que sabes qué es lo que te conviene.

Oh no, creo que no me gusta por dónde va la conversación.

-Jack, yo... si he hecho algo que hayas podido mal interpretar...

-Calla, yo sólo quiero proponerte un trato- se levanta y se acerca más a mi, yo retrocedo hasta unas estanterías-si tu eres cariñosa conmigo, yo haré progreses muy rápido. Es un trato justo, ¿verdad?.-alarga la mano y acaricia mi mejilla

-Jack, lo siento pero yo no soy así, no quiero esto-intento moverme hacia un loado para escapar pero entonces se vuelve más agresivo, me empuja contra las estanterías y me aprieta entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Se inclina y me besa en el cuello y su mano se dirige a mi escote. Pienso rápido y veo que tiene las piernas ligeramente abiertas. decido fingir un ronroneo para que se confíe y entonces le doy un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Cae al suelo fulminado agarrándose la única parte de su cuerpo que he tocado por voluntad propia y yo salgo corriendo.

-¡Puta! pagarás por esto-me grita mientras corro a por mi bolso y hacia el ascensor. Salgo corriendo del edificio y el aire en la cara me ayuda a encontrarme mejor.

Corro lejos de la sede de SIP y en todo el camino a casa no me abandona esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada pero por más que miro a todos lados no veo a nadie que pueda estar siguiéndome. Llego a casa y cierro con todos los cerrojos que tengo y me siento apoyada en la puerta y entonces me dejo ir y empiezo a llorar todas las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde que entré en el despacho de Jack. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy ahí pero en un momento de calma, me levanto y me voy directa a la ducha. Me siento sucia por cómo me ha tocado y debajo del agua vuelvo a llorar sin consuelo. Y mientras lloro me convenzo a mi misma que tengo que cambiar algo en mi vida. Desde hace casi 2 semanas solo lloro, apenas como y esto va a acabar conmigo. Lo único bueno que tenía hasta esta tarde se ha desvanecido. No tengo trabajo y después de esto conseguir uno en el mundo editorial en Seattle va a estar muy difícil, mi ex-algo (sigo sin saber definir que nos unió a Christian y a mi) me ha dejado hundida, mi mejor amiga está a punto de volver de sus vacaciones de 2 semanas con el hermano de mi Cincuenta, mi padre vive relativamente cerca pero lejos a la vez y mi madre a 5.000 km. y me hago una pregunta cuya respuesta me inquieta más que la propia pregunta en sí misma ¿mi futuro se encuentra en Seattle?.

Decido posponer la respuesta al día siguiente cuando tenga la confirmación de mi despido. Mientras me seco el pelo con una toalla miro el móvil y veo que ahí están de nuevo las llamadas perdidas desde un número oculto. Sigo sin darle importancia, quizás sean de Kate y tenga problemas para localizarme.

Y no es hasta la hora de irme a dormir cuando me inquietan por primera vez, cada vez que intento contestar, cuelgan como si vieran que voy a cogerlo y otras veces descuelgo y solo oigo una respiración y después de unos segundos cuelgan. Las llamadas empiezan a hacerse cada menos tiempo hasta que son casi continuas. A mi cabeza vuelve el episodio de Jack y empiezo a estar muy nerviosa. Sólo hago que mirar la puerta porque creo que en cualquier momento va a derribarla y terminar lo que no pudo en la oficina.

Sopeso mis alternativas y hago una lista mental:

-Kate en Barbados, no puedo llamarla.

-José en Portland, demasiado lejos.

-Ray en su casa, demasiado lejos y aunque estuviera dispuesto a venir, se mataría por el camino si le llamo en mi estado de nervios.

-Christian, no es una opción aunque es verdad que es el único que podría venir en poco tiempo pero ¿estoy preparada para verle de nuevo?

Una nueva llamada acompañada de un ruido en el pasillo, me saca de mis pensamientos y decido que aunque no esté preparada para verle de nuevo, es la opción menos mala para no volverme loca. Así que cojo el teléfono y marco su número, pienso que quizás no quiera coger el teléfono al ver mi número o quizás este en su cuarto de juegos con una nueva sumisa, con alguien que puede y quiere darle lo que yo soy incapaz, pero su voz detiene en seco mi cabeza.

-Anastasia-su voz suena entre sorprendida y nerviosa-¿estás bien?

-Christian., no, no estoy bien, necesito un amigo y no tengo a nadie.

-Voy para allá, tranquila. En 10 minutos estoy ahí.

Y con puntualidad inglesa a los 10 minutos suena el timbre del portal.

-Soy yo-y le abro.

Cuando aparece en mi puerta quiero correr a abrazarle pero algo en mí hace que no lo haga y empiezo a llorar. Rápidamente está a mi lado y me abraza.

-tranquila, estoy aquí, no estás sola, tranquila- me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, no hago más que mirar esa puerta aterrorizada y las llamadas...

-No pasa nada, Ana, estoy aquí. Tranquila-me repite varias veces hasta que nota que estoy más tranquila.

En ese momento saca su Blackberry del bolso y marca un número.

-Arriba, en la puerta. ¡Ahora!-y cuelga.

-¿Qué ha pasado Anastasia?

Dudo si contárselo o no, ya no soy su novia, no nunca lo fui me niego a mi misma, ya no soy su proyecto de sumisa y no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi seguridad ni cuidar de mí, pero si es cierto que en cuanto le he llamado ha venido sin pensárselo dos veces y se merece una explicación. Decido contarle lo de las llamadas aunque omito lo de Jack en su despacho.

-siento haberte molestado, pero Kate aún no ha vuelto y me sentía muy sola y no podía dormir. Miraba esa puerta y cada ruido temía que fuera a entrar alguien por ella.

-No me molestas Ana, en absoluto. Le pediré a Welch que investigue lo de tus llamadas.

-No, Christian, no te he llamado para eso, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Será mejor que te duermas-me señala mi habitación. Es tan autoritario, siempre.

Abre mi cama, me acuesto y me tapa. El se sienta en una silla al lado de mi cabecero, me acaricia el pelo y me dice:

-Duérmete, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Y sueño con el y sus ojo grises, con su sonrisa y con reírme a su lado.

Cuando por la mañana suena mi despertador el ya no está, pero si una nota.

_"He tenido que irme._

_Taylor te llevará al trabajo._

_Volveré esta noche._

_Christian."_

Al llegar a SIP se confirman mis sospechas y efectivamente me he quedado sin trabajo. Recojo mis cosas y me voy. En el ascensor dos chicas un poco mayores que yo sostienen una revista entre manos y no puedo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-¡Es tan guapo!-dice la más parecida a chica de Grey Enterprises.

-Si, y vive a solo unas manzanas de mi casa-dice la más morena.

-Creo que es gay-dice la primera y tengo que controlar la risa que casi se me escapa al oírlo y recordar como me demostró que no era gay y cómo yo misma le había hecho esa misma pregunta gracias a Kate hacía sólo unas semanas.

Por suerte llegamos rápido al vestíbulo y no sigo oyendo sus elucubraciones sobre Christian. Me despido de Claire y me dirijo a la calle. Siento que empiezo una nueva etapa de mi vida. En el kiosko al lado de la parada del bus, compro un periódico para buscar un nuevo trabajo y mientras espero lo ojeo. No llevo ni 5 páginas y 3 noticias ya han nombrado a Christian y pese a lo de la noche anterior no quiero que vuelva a mi vida, el dolor y no hablo del físico, sino el que me causo darme cuenta de cómo le gustaba verme y de que realmente no podíamos estar juntos ya que uno de los dos no sería feliz, ese dolor aún estaba demasiado vivo dentro de mi.

Y a mi cabeza volvió la pregunta que me hice anoche y encontré una respuesta: mi futuro estaba lejos de Seattle. Allí tarde o temprano algo me llevaría a él, incluso Kate me acabaría llevando a él y era algo que aún no podía soportar. Así que tracé mi plan de huída. En Seattle su sombre es demasiado alargada y me atrapará si me quedo.

Al llegar a casa hice rápidamente mi equipaje. Allí dejé el Charlie Tango y los ejemplares de Tess aunque me llevo algunos libros que tengo de bolsillo. Se que tengo que actuar rápido. Escribo una nota para Kate.

_"Querida Kate, he tenido que irme. Aquí todo me supera. Necesito empezar de cero. Te llamaré yo. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Devuélvele este cheque a Christian._

_Te quiero._

_Ana"_

Meto la nota y el cheque en un sobre, apunto en un papel los números de teléfono de mi madre, Ray, Kate y José y lo apago antes de posarlo juntos a las llaves y el sobre en la mesa de la entrada. No sin antes avisar a Ray y a mi madre que por problemas con la compañía de teléfono estaré unos días sin línea pero que les llamaré cuando tenga mi nuevo número. Si me llevo mi teléfono o mi tarjeta, é me localizaría en cuestión de minutos, y no quiero, mi vida en Seattle va a terminar en poco tiempo.

Salgo a la calle, voy al banco y cancelo mi cuenta y al salir de allí me monto en el primer taxi que pasa y me dirijo al aeropuerto. Voy a una ventanilla y compro mi billete. Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de embarque ya estoy convencida que empiezo una nueva etapa y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Nueva York, con todas las posibilidades que ofrece me esperan.

**GRACIAS por los comentarios. Espero que este capitulo se os haya hecho más rápido que el anterior.**


	5. esperanzas

Punto de vista de Christian

Desde que la vi a las puertas de su trabajo no pienso en otra cosa que no sea ella. Y cuando llego a casa la mando el email de cada día

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 9 de junio de 2011 18:12**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: esta tarde**

_Esta tarde al salir de trabajar he ido a la salida de SIP y te he visto en la acera, de hecho por un momento pensé que me habías visto. Estás muy delgada, ¿comes? sabes que no me gusta nada que no te cuides. Confío que Ray te haya reñido por estar tan delgada. Yo podría cuidarte hasta que volvieras a tener tu aspecto habitual, pero hoy se que no me dejarás hacerlo. Hoy ha sido la muestra de que no quieres verme más y eso me destroza por dentro. _

_Se que te dije que si te ibas se acabaría todo, pero no puede ser, vuelve por favor, encontraremos como hacer que esto funcione. Nunca le había pedido a nadie que volviera, de hecho cuando alguna chica se iba, respiraba aliviado porque algo no funcionaba y sabía que ya no podía darme lo que yo quería. Pero tu no eres como ellas, nunca lo has sido, siempre he sabido que contigo todo era diferente._

_Con las otras chicas lo único que me preocupaba era que quería yo, sin ceder ni un centímetro, pero contigo, Ana, sólo me importa tenerte, sin pensar en qué aspectos tengo que renunciar, sólo me importa poder volver a estar cerca de ti._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Se que nunca leerá estos emails, pero le tengo que decir las cosas, son mi vía de escape y tras enviárselo, voy a ver al doctor Flynn, le cuento que la he visto, lo de los emails y todo y me apoya a seguir haciéndolo. Me dice que quizás no sirvan para que Ana vuelva a mi lado pero que me servirán de terapia conmigo mismo para expresar cómo me siento y así él podrá ayudarme a canalizar esos sentimientos.

Ese día me duermo con ella en mi mente y tengo otra de mis habituales pesadillas con mi madre.

Es viernes y tengo que ir a Portland a trabajar. Voy con Ros en el Charlie Tango y no puedo evitar pensar que el día antes podía haberme acompañado Ana en ese mismo trayecto. Se que Ros sabe que algo no va bien desde el fin de semana pero también sabe que es mejor no preguntar, así que intenta hablar de negocios aunque yo la mitad de las veces sólo la conteste con monosílabos. Quizás si yo fuera de otra forma podríamos ser amigos más cercanos pero de momento mis sombras abarcan ese campo también.

Durante el almuerzo hecho un vistazo a un periódico local y cuando ya voy a cerrarlo una pequeña reseña me llama la atención, es sobre la exposición del amigo de Ana y lo que más capta mi interés es la foto que la acompaña, son Anastasia y José delante de una pared con fotos de ella. Aprieto los puños hasta que mis nudillos están blancos y mi mandíbula se tensa. Ellos dos juntos son más de lo que puedo soportar y las fotos de ella ¿por qué nunca me contó que había posado para él? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que él iba a exponer esas fotos? Posiblemente porque sabía que me enfurecería y ella me tenía miedo. Y el pensamiento acerca de que ella me temiera me entristece hasta el punto en que los celos que he sentido al verles desaparecen. En ese momento le digo a Ros que tengo que hacer un recado y que nos veremos en el Charlie Tango una hora más tarde.

Estoy a la puerta de la exposición y entro, necesito ver con mis propios ojos esas fotos de Ana como nunca antes la h visto. Está preciosa, relajada, sonríe, se muerde el labio, y me doy cuenta que nunca ha estado así conmigo, y de nuevo el pensamiento de que me tiene miedo me entristece y dejo que una lágrima ruede por mi mejilla. Rápidamente la seco y tomo el autocontrol sobre mi mismo que por un momento he perdido. En la entrada compro todas las fotos. No podría soportar pensar que alguien la tiene, la mira, ¡No! sólo la miraré yo y me recordará que una vez, alguien logró tocarme el corazón y la perdí.

Ya en Seattle, voy de nuevo a ver al doctor Flynn y le cuento todo de lo que hoy me he dado cuenta y me dice que estoy avanzando mucho en conocer mis sentimientos. De nuevo en el Escala, bebo brandy y toco el piano hasta que pierdo la noción de tiempo. No sé qué hora es hasta que envío mi email diario.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 11 de junio de 2011 03:58**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: tus fotos**

_Ana, mi Ana_

_hoy he estado en Portland por trabajo y he visto una reseña sobre la exposición de José. He visto una foto de vosotros dos juntos y creo que serías más feliz con alguien como él, sin sombras pero no puedo renunciar a ti sólo por eso. Se que también puedo ser digno de ti y voy a intentar demostrártelo tan pronto como me dejes hacerlo. _

_He ido a la exposición y me han gustado mucho las fotos, sobre todo las tuyas. Estás tan diferente a como yo te he visto, tan relajada. No he podido evitar comprarlas. Sólo quiero poder mirarte yo._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. _

Hasta el jueves mis días siguen una rutina muy básica, trabajo, hago ejercicio, hablo con el doctor Flynn o mis padres por teléfono, toco el piano y le escribo un email, uno cada día como me he prometido aunque cada día de que pasa aunque no lo quiero reconocer en alto, como si eso fuera a evitar que se cumpla, pierdo un poco de esperanza de que los lea algún día.

Es jueves por la noche y pensar en pasar otro fin de semana sin trabajar y por lo tanto distraerme, supone una tortura para mí. Es tarde y estoy tocando el piano pensando en los ojos azules más bonitos que he conocido nunca cuando me vibra la Blackberry. Miro la pantalla ya que por las horas que son, no debe ser trabajo y la última vez que conteste a mi madre con el seco "Grey" con el que suelo contestar, me dio una charla sobre educación digna de tener 7 años. Cuando veo el nombre que aparece no puedo creérmelo, dudo si estoy despierto pero el cosquilleo de la vibración en mi mano me confirma que si.

-Anastasia-contesto en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación-¿estás bien?

-Christian., no, no estoy bien, necesito un amigo y no tengo a nadie.-mis peores temores se confirman, su voz es temblorosa y llorosa y una mezcla entre rabia y miedo me dominan.

-Voy para allá, tranquila. En 10 minutos estoy ahí.

-Taylor, nos vamos a casa de la Srta. Steele.

-Si, señor. SI me permite una pregunta, ¿A qué se debe una visita a estas horas?-pregunta mientras caminamos hacia el ascensor.

-Me ha llamado, la ha pasado algo-digo cada vez más ansioso.

-Entendido.

¿Qué le ha pasado? No sé que pensar y me temo que algo serio debe ser para que me haya llamado. Pero voy a demostrarle que puede confiar en mí, que estoy aquí para ella. Y de forma inconsciente, a mi corazón vuelve un poco de esperanza.

Llegamos en los 10 minutos que le había dicho y cuando voy a llamar al timbre, respiro hondo.

-¿si?-dice su dulce voz.

-Soy yo-respondo y entro rápidamente.

Estoy en su puerta y ella esta mirándome, tiene los ojos rojos y se nota que ha llorado mucho, y más lágrimas hacen acto de aparición, cruzo tan rápido como puedo la distancia que nos separa, la abrazo y respiro su pelo, sigue siendo igual de mágico en mí. Cuánto he echad de menos estas sensaciones.

-tranquila, estoy aquí, no estás sola, tranquila- le digo mientras le acaricia el pelo. Movería los mismo pilares de la tierra si eso la tranquilizara.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, no hago más que mirar esa puerta aterrorizada y las llamadas...

-No pasa nada, Ana, estoy aquí. Tranquila-le repito y quiero encontrar un culpable de que ella esté así y golpearle hasta destrozarle. Nadie puede hacerla sufrir, ¡NADIE!

Llamo a Taylor y le ordeno que suba hasta el apartamento y vigile la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado Anastasia?-le pregunto intentando entender que ha podido suceder para que esté en semejante estado.

Sólo quiero demostrarla que puede confiar en mí, que estoy aquí precisamente por ella, porque me importa más que nadie en este mundo, porque haré lo que sea para demostrarla que puedo intentar hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y si eso significa que esa noche tengo que estar ahí, haciendo que esté más tranquila, lo haré.

-siento haberte molestado, pero Kate aún no ha vuelto y me sentía muy sola y no podía dormir. Miraba esa puerta y cada ruido temía que fuera a entrar alguien por ella.-¿molestarme? el momento más feliz desde hace 10 días y me pide perdón aunque un pensamiento mantiene mi alegría a raya, ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué le ha pasado para estar tan asustada? Me muero por saberlo pero no quiero presionarla.

-No me molestas Ana, en absoluto. Le pediré a Welch que investigue lo de tus llamadas.-y cuando encuentre al culpable lamentará cada lágrima que hayas derramado por su culpa, me digo.

-No, Christian, no te he llamado para eso, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien.-dice con preocupación

-Será mejor que te duermas-le digo buscando autocontrol para no liarme a golpes con las paredes.

Abro su cama para que se acueste, y la arropo. Y pienso que en todos estos días cuando pensaba en ella y una cama nunca la imaginé en una situación similar. Pero ella necesita esto ahora y eso es prioritario a cualquier otra cosa.

-Duérmete, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

He estado viéndola dormir hasta las 6:15 cuando recuerdo que tengo una importante videoconferencia en una hora. Así que le dejo una nota aunque me muero por dentro pensando que no podré estar ahí cuando se despierte para ayudarla.

_"He tenido que irme._

_Taylor te llevará al trabajo._

_Volveré esta noche._

_Christian."_

Mientras la veo dormir la escribo mi email de cada día.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 18 de junio de 2011 04:18**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: ¿esperanza?**

_Ana, cuando hace unas horas me has llamado, no me lo creía, pensaba que nunca más vería tu número en mi pantalla y aunque verte como estabas me ha destrozado, creo que esto puede ayudarnos a los 2. A mi a demostrarte lo que me importas y a ti a sentirte segura de tener a alguien que hará cualquier cosa por ti. _

_Hoy vuelvo a tener esperanza en que pronto leas estos email._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. _

-Taylor, llevará a la Srta. Steele al trabajo. Después pásese por mi oficina para protocolarizar su seguridad.

La reunión me lleva hasta la hora de comer y antes de bajar a almorzar con Taylor y poder concretar la seguridad de Ana, la escribo un email al trabajo sugiriéndola que la pasaré a buscar a la hora que me diga para poder garantizar que estará bien. Pero el email me llega devuelto. Llamo a Barney y me informa que el email de Anastasia ha sido desactivado. Le pido a Ros que investigue por qué y apenas 5 minutos más tarde me informa que la han despido, por no haber superado el periodo de prueba. Una sensación extraña se apodera de mi estómago.

Llamo a Taylor y pido que localicen su teléfono. Está en su apartamento. Y nos dirigimos allí. Llamo varias veces al timbre y no me abren. Por fin estoy ante su puerta y tampoco me abre, cada segundo estoy exponencialmente más nervioso que el anterior. Taylor logra abrir la puerta y aunque no me siento orgulloso de entrar de esa forma, tengo miedo de que le haya podido pasar algo, lo que ella temía la noche anterior.

Una vez dentro grito su nombre varias veces pero no está. Veo su móvil en la mesa de la entrada y entiendo que se ha ido, que no quiere que la siga, me conoce muy bien.

-Señor podríamos localizarla en estaciones o aeropuertos -dice con urgencia consciente de que el tiempo es oro para no perderla la pista.

Vibra mi teléfono, es Welch.

-Grey-digo con más sequedad aún que de costumbre.

-Señor, la Srta. Steele ha cancelado su cuenta bancaria.

-Gracias.

Miro a Taylor que aguarda mi orden con el teléfono en la mano.

-No, Jason. Ella no quiere que la siga y debo respetarlo.

Siento que el mundo se ha abierto bajo mis pies y me ha tragado el infierno. Me han arrancado el corazón y lo han estrujado hasta convertirlo en polvo. Ella se ha ido de mi vida para siempre.

_**Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado, pero quería dejarles en el mismo punto de la historia. Sus caminos parecen separarse. espero vuestras opiniones y millones de gracias por las que he recibido.**_


	6. nueva vida

Punto de vista de Ana.

Cuando aterrizo en el JFK ya es de noche desde hace rato, me dirijo en metro hasta la zona de Central Park y me dirijo a un hostal en una calle cercana. Me ducho y me voy a dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pienso en Seattle y todo lo que he dejado atrás sobre todo en Christian.

Me despierto pronto y voy a comprarme un teléfono nuevo y llamo a Ray y a mi madre para darles el nuevo número aunque por el momento no les digo que he dejado Seattle. Redacto mi curriculum y busco empresas editoriales donde dejarlo el lunes.

Me paso el resto del fin de semana haciendo turismo y aunque recorro los lugares más emblemáticos, mi cabeza sigue en la costa este pensando una y otra vez en sus ojos grises.

El lunes me visto con una falda, una blusa y unas sandalias planas y voy a dejar los curriculum. Después de comer y dejar más de una docena de curriculum, me pregunto, por primera vez si he hecho bien en dejar aquello pero la imagen de Jack me da la razón en la decisión.

Estoy paseando por Central Park cuando suena mi teléfono. Tardo unos cuantos tonos en responder ya que no identifico el sonido como mío desde el principio. Es un editorial de las de por la mañana y me citan a una entrevista para el miércoles por la mañana, a la que respondo rápidamente que allí estaré.

Cuando me voy a dormir no dejo de pensar en que tras unas semanas de tristeza y malos momentos, la suerte parece empezar a sonreírme.

El miércoles me visto con la blusa azul regalo de Christian y se que me dará suerte porque es el símbolo de los sentimientos más intensos que he tenido nunca.

La editorial es BND Publishing, es una editorial de tamaño medio, fundada por el señor Andrew Benedict en los años 70 y que ha experimentado su mayor expansión en el siglo XXI. La entrevista me la hacen 3 personas, el señor Benedict, la jefa de Recursos Humanos Rachel Smith y la que sería mi jefa si me contratasen, Alice Williamson.

Estoy relajada ya que el ambiente es distendido, y mis entrevistadores se muestran amables en sus preguntas y poco inquisitivos. Me preguntan acerca de mis estudios y de mi escasa experiencia en SIP, a lo que les contesto que las forma de trabajar del que era mi jefe y la mía son diferentes e incompatibles. Esa misma tarde me llama la Sra. Smith y me confirma que me contratarán como ayudante de la Sra. Williamson. Me piden que esté el viernes a las 8:30 allí para mostrarme mi trabajo y las instalaciones y así el lunes ya podría empezar el trabajo en si mismo.

El día indicado soy puntual. Me recibe la Sra. Smith que me indica que excepto con el Sr. Benedict, el resto del personal se llama por su nombre. Me dan mi identificación y me acompaña a la que será mi mesa de trabajo y me presenta a otras ayudantes de editores La que se sienta más cerca se llama Jessica y la otra es Tina. Mientras Tina es digna de Grey Corporation, Jessica es morena y con curvas.

Rachel sigue presentándome más personal y entre presentaciones y conocer las instalaciones se me pasa la mañana. Salgo dispuesta a comer un sándwich cuando Jessica me llama.

-Ana, ¿vas a comer?

-Si, tengo una hora. ¿Alguna recomendación por aquí? -digo haciendo un pequeño gesto a mi alrededor.

-Ven con nosotros-dice un chico que la acompaña.

-Si, únete a nosotros, será más divertido-dice Jessica.

El chico que va con ellas se llama Kyle, es atractivo, afroamericano, musculado y con sonrisa de anuncio. La verdad es que el almuerzo resulta ser divertido y me descubro riendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía ante algunas anécdotas que cuenta Kyle. El clima de confianza entre los 4 es muy bueno y parece mentira que le acabe de conocer.

-¿no sabréis de alguna habitación que se alquile? Quizá alguien de la empresa...

-Nosotros-dice Jessica rápidamente sin consultar con Kyle.

-Bueno no se si compartir piso con una pareja-y los dos se ríen a mandíbula batiente ante mi frase y no entiendo porque...

-¡Oh! No, Jessica y yo no somos pareja dice Kyle sonriendo, ella no es mi tipo. Me gustan un poco más masculinos.

-Ok, ahora entiendo vuestras risas-digo con cierta vergüenza.

-Prefiero que seas tu a que Kyle elija compañero, el último acabó rompiéndole el corazón a Kyle y no quiero volver a estar en mitad de eso. La cocina era como un campo de minas. Seguro que tu no le enamorarás.

-Eso seguro. ¿cuándo podría mudarme?

-Cuando quieras-me responden los 2 al unísono.

-¿Dónde te alojas?-Pregunta Tina

-En un hostel en la 62th oeste.

-Pues múdate hoy después del trabajo si quieres-dice Jessica-así te ahorrarás una noche de hostel.

-Yo podría ayudarte al salir del trabajo- se ofrece Kyle.

-¿De verdad? no te sientas obligado.-Se que sueno entusiasmada con la idea pero no pensé que iba a tener tanta suerte.

-De verdad, por cierto, ¿sabes cocinar?

-Bueno, un poco, no soy una gran chef, pero he vivido muchos años con mi padrastro y es un desastre autentico.-me rio acordándome de Ray.

Tras el trabajo voy con Kyle al hostel, recojo mis cosas y pago la cuenta. La verdad es que me doy cuenta que Kyle es una persona con la que resulta muy fácil llevarse bien y la conversación fluye entre nosotros como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

El apartamento no está mal situado y la habitación es amplia. No tiene grandes lujos pero para mi es más que suficiente. Al llegar me instalo, saco mis cosas de la maleta y siento que estoy en casa.

Esa noche Jessica tiene una cita y Kyle va a salir de fiesta salvaje. Me invita a acompañarle pero declino la oferta, demasiados cambios en un día y quiero acostumbrarme a ellos.

Me duermo pensando en la enorme suerte que he tenido en la última semana. Hace 7 días tomaba una de las decisiones más arriesgadas de mi vida y el resultado podría ser bastante peor. Me pregunto por Kate y me muero de ganas de llamarla. Al tercer tono oigo su voz.

-Dígame

-Kate, soy yo Ana. Por favor si estas con Elliot no digas que soy yo.-Se hace un silencio y por un momento el temor a su enfado se apodera de mi.

-¡Ana! ¡Por fin! ¿dónde demonios te has metido? ¿qué es eso de aquí todo te supera? ¿qué te ha hecho el gilipollas de Grey? seguro que no es tan grave. ¿cuándo vuelves?-Su discurso suena duro y me siento como una niña que ha hecho una travesura.

-Lo siento Kate, no podía seguir ahí. Christian y yo...bueno digamos que somos realmente incompatibles y su sombra es muy alargada en Seattle es como si estuviera por todas partes y necesito que salga de mi vida.

-Pero Ana, no ha podido ser tan grave, reflexiona, por favor.

-Kate es muy complicado todo. No solo es él, allí no podía estar.-Necesito utilizar mi táctica de despiste con la Srta. Kavanagh. -y tu ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue en Barbados? ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Elliot?

-Ay Ana, Creo que me he enamorado, es tan dulce, divertido, cariñoso...-me habla durante un par de minutos sobre Elliot y me alegro de corazón por ella aunque en mi corazón aparece una sombra de pesar por que Christian no puede ser como Elliot, con él parece todo más fácil.

-Kate, tengo que dejarte, pero cuídate.

-Claro y tu Ana. ¿Puedo llamarte a este número?

-Si, por supuesto pero no se lo des a nadie, por favor.

-No, claro que no. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Kate.

Me duermo entre lágrimas porque echo de menos a Kate, echo de menos sus consejos, echo de menos poder contarla todo, echo de menos que no hubiera secretos entre nosotras y echo de menos al Christian de Georgia.

**Los nombres son totalmente ficticios y de existir en realidad, son coincidencia no refieriéndome a ninguna persona o empresa real.**


	7. algo en lo que pensar

El sábado cocino una lasaña para Jessica y Kyle, se que es mi especialidad y cuando la prueban parece gustarles. Durante la comida me invitan a salir con ellos esta noche, saldrán con Tina y su novio y otros amigos y esta vez acepto la invitación. Jessica nos cuenta que la cita del viernes fue un desastre y que no quiere cogerle el teléfono y Kyle nos cuenta que aún no ha olvidado a Willy, el último ocupante de mi habitación. Yo permanezco callada y les escucho, es agradable sentirse integrada con los compañeros de casa. Y Kyle me hace la pregunta que no estoy preparada para contestar.

-¿Y tu, Ana? ¿tienes novio?

-no, no tengo novio.

-Bueno pues quizás hoy por la noche...

-No, Kyle, gracias pero no, aún no estoy preparada para eso...

-¿aun?

-si, aún, bueno acabo de salir de una relación que me ha dejado un poco...tocada así que, si, aún es pronto.

-Pequeña, en el amor no se ponen plazos, quizás hoy salgas y conozcas al hombre que te vuelva loca.-pone voz de consejero amoroso de radio y Jessica y yo nos reímos.

-Ana, eso es verdad cuando menos te lo esperas aparece.

-Ya, pero cuando sólo puedes pensar y sentir por una persona, es difícil dejar sitio a nadie más.-y noto que me tiembla la barbilla y los ojos los tengo llenos de agua. Ante lo cual Kyle cambia de conversación y yo me quedo pensando en Christian, se que tengo que cambiar de actitud, no puedo pensar en él cada vez que hable de citas, chicos o cosas por el estilo porque de ser así nunca lo superaré, dará igual cuántos kilómetros ponga por el medio porque será imposible olvidarle.

Hemos quedado a las 8 y media y cuando llegamos me presentan a todos los que no conozco, Brad el novio de Tina que es abogado, es rubio también con ojos marrones y alto, aunque no tanto como Scott, compañero de trabajo, moreno de ojos marrón oscuro y por último está Josh, también compañero suyo de trabajo, tiene el pelo rizado, es el más bajo de los 3, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Por lo que entiendo durante la cena, Josh tiene una novia que vive en Washington D.C. y se ven fines de semana alternos.

Vamos a una discoteca y noto que Scott me presta más atención de la que me gustaría. Y en los baños Jessica y sobre todo Tina, me lo confirman. Según nos cuenta Tina, le ha preguntado a Brad varias veces por todo lo concerniente a mi y que él le diga que me ha conocido al mismo tiempo que él no le aplaca el interés.

Quiero que la tierra me trague y Jessica me entiende. Le explico a Tina que salgo de algo complicado y que aún no estoy preparada que me parece un buen chico pero q ue ahora mismo no puedo verle así. Tina me dice que no me preocupe que intentará calmarle un poco, pero que sintiéndolo por mi no sabe que efecto tendrá ya que al parecer nunca le habían visto así de interesados.

Esa noche tengo una nueva pesadilla con Christian, sueño con el planeador, con su sonrisa y con tener más pero de repente el planeador ya no está sólo está con una vara en la mano y los ojos oscuros, más oscuros que nunca, riéndose de mí, por querer más y por creerle que intentaría darme más, ser acerca a mi, levanta la vara y chillo y me despierto llorando, cuando me levanto y veo a Kyle y Jessica se que he debido chillar en alto.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Jessica.

-Si, solo ha sido una pesadilla, le digo a modo de disculpa.

El domingo se pasa entre conversaciones con Kyle en las que no hace más que sacar el tema de Scott a relucir y un largo hasta Times Square. El lunes rápidamente cojo la rutina a mi trabajo y los días pasan volando. Salgo a comer con Jessica, Jimmy, Kyle y Tina y cada vez tengo más confianza con ellos. Cada unos 3 días hablo con Kate o con Ray o mi madre o José y después de un es decido contarles dónde estoy ante la sorpresa de todos ellos.

Mientras a mi madre, Ray y José les digo que ha sido por un tema laboral y que con Christian las cosas no iban a ir bien a esa distancia con Kate la conversación es más sincera.

-¡Kate! ¡Qué alegría tu llamada!

-¿Qué tal va todo Steele?

-Bien, en el trabajo ya tengo un hueco y he hecho un grupo de amigos con los que me siento realmente bien. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, todo sería mejor, más fácil.

-Ana, vuelve, ya ha pasado un mes y seguro que todo se puede arreglar.

-Kate, no puedo de verdad y menos ahora que empiezo a hacerme mi propio sitio aquí. ¿quizás podrías venir a visitarme un fin de semana...?

-¿A dónde?-se ríe sabiendo que me está preguntado indirectamente por mi gran secreto.

-A Nueva York-digo respirando aliviada, por fin siento que mi relación con ella es más sincera.

-¡Nueva York! ¿en serio? pues claro que iré a verte e iremos de compras-dice riéndose.

-Me gustaría que vinieras y les conocieras a todos.

-¿a alguien en especial? -dice con esa voz de interés genuino en los ligues de una amiga.

-No, sigo sin superar...ya sabes aunque bueno hay un chico que si parece interesado en mi. Se llama Scott, nos vemos a menudo, siempre con el grupo de amigos, nunca solos, aunque me ha pedido quedar a solas ya un par de veces yo siempre le he dado largas...

-¡Oh Ana!-dice con una mezcla entre pesar y preocupación-si no vas a volver a Seattle, si has tomado la decisión de terminar la relación con Christian tienes que seguir adelante y conocer gente nueva. Yo no te digo que tengas que casarte con el primero que conozcas pero si no das la oportunidad a nadie nunca ningún hombre podrá igualarse al único al que si se la diste. Es jugar con barajas diferentes y por tu bien tienes que salir y quedar con otros chicos y quizás así un día, sin darte cuenta Christian habrá desaparecido del todo de tu vida, porque mientras no lo hagas, él seguirá teniendo un hueco en tu vida que, por lo que me dices, no quieres que tenga. Ese cambio no será rápido, no creas que por salir un día con un chico todo va a desaparecer, y posiblemente tu hombre no será el primero con el que empieces a quedar, pero sólo si sigues adelante las cosas cambiarán. Ahora sólo tienes que hacerte la pregunta clave ¿estás preparada para que todo los sentimientos por Christian desaparezcan? hay veces que sabemos que es lo mejor, pero una parte de nosotras no quiere que desaparezcan del todo. Quizás hoy no sea un si a esta pregunta, quizás necesites más tiempo, y cuando sea un sí, dale una oportunidad a otra persona.

Siento que al igual que en Seattle, en mí su sombra también es muy alargada. Se que Kate tiene razón, me conoce muy bien, es mi mejor amiga y sólo quiere lo mejor para mí. Y tiene razón debo contestarme a mi misma si quiero que desaparezca del todo y podría decir que mi parte racional y un poco la emocional quieren que así sea, pero otra parte no está dispuesta a deshacerse de todos esos buenos recuerdos y de ese sentimiento que llena cada centímetro de mi. Aunque también creo que mientras no conozca a otra persona no sabré que tipo de sentimientos tengo por él. Creo que es amor, pero no tengo mucha experiencia en este tema y si en realidad no fuera amor...

-Gracias Kate, siempre me ayudas mucho. Tienes razón tengo que buscar en mi misma una respuesta a todo esto.-sonrío y me muerdo el labio- ¡Qué difícil es esto del amor!-le digo sincera a Kate.

-Ana, ahora tengo que dejarte, voy a comer con Elliot, pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Y por favor sigue adelante.

-Gracias Kate, eres mi hermana.

Y pensando en toda la conversación me duermo y sueño con él y sus ojos clavados en los míos.


	8. pasito a pasito

Me despierto con ganas de cambar mi actitud y ya en el desayuno Kyle y Jess lo notan, dicen que estoy más sonriente y aunque apenas hemos cruzado unas pocas palabras me comentan que parezco más segura de mi misma. Les comento la conversación con Kate y que he decidido cambiar mi actitud un poco, no me voy a volver salvaje pero si que voy a intentar estar mejor.

-¿Eso significa que vas a salir con Scott?-me pregunta Jess.

-No, bueno no se, sólo se que voy a intentar no estar tan cerrada a todas las cosas que lleguen a mi vida sólo por lo mal que pudieran salir.

-Me gusta tu actitud-me dice Jess de forma sincera.

Con el paso de los días Kyle me convence para apuntarme con él a clase de yoga y pilates. Esto si que es un cambio en mi vida y casi sin querer ha llegado el fin de semana. El sábado salimos todos juntos, cenamos, tomamos unas cervezas y hablamos. Y en un momento en que la conversación se disgrega en diferentes grupos Scott se acerca a mi a hablar.

-Ana, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te diviertes?

-Si, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. ¿y tu? ¿te diviertes?

-Si, la verdad es que esta noche está siendo muy buena. Yo, bueno quería preguntarte- oh, me temo lo que viene ahora y no se que quiero contestarle...-¿te gustaría quedar conmigo mañana? Hay una exposición en el MOMA que me gustaría ver antes de que la quitasen y quizás podrías acompañarme.

-Yo, Scott, no se-me tiembla la voz y me muerdo el labio-no se si estoy preparada para una cita y no me gustaría darte una esperanza.

-Ana, no lo veas como una cita si eso te incomoda, claro que me gustaría una cita, pero sobre todo me gustaría poder quedar contigo, hablar y conocernos un poco mejor.

Me miro las manos y le miro a él, si dejo ahora las distancias claras seguramente me encontraré más cómo da con el y a lo mejor en un futuro puedo quedar con él en una cita, la verdad es que me parece un buen chico e ir a un museo no tiene nada malo.

-Si, podíamos ir al MOMA mañana. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-¿A las 11:30 en la puerta te parece bien?

-Si, perfecto por mi parte.

Aun no estoy preparada para una cita pero las palabras de Kate resuenan en mi cabeza, si no voy a volver, y no lo voy a hacer, tengo que hacer por olvidarle aunque una parte de mi le gustaría que Christian hubiese sido un chico normal como parece que es Scott.

Le mando un SMS a Kate antes de irme a dormir.

Mañana he quedado con Scott para ir al MOMA por la mañana. Pasito a pasito. Te llamare. Ana.

GRACIAAAAAASSSSS por todos los rewiews, no sabeis lo que me gusta encontrarme con nuevas opiniones cada vez que publico. Son muy importantes y me de verdad os las agradezco muchisimo, seguid asi. espero no defraudaros.

Se que el capitulo de hoy es un capitulo corto, es solo para ver como va a ir evolucionando Ana, pero os prometo actualizar pronto un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Christian. ¿Cómo llevará la ausencia? ¿Quizás una nueva sumisa en su vida? ¿Quizás destruir el cuarto rojo? ¿Seguirá mandando los emails que sabe que Ana no lee? espero poder actualizar pronto un capitulo largo.


	9. la espiral de christian

Punto de vista de Christian

Salgo del apartamento de Ana con la Blackberry en mi oreja y pensando que estoy viviendo una auténtica pesadilla, deseando despertarme de un momento a otro. Al tercer tono noto que han descolgado al otro lado de la línea y sólo hablo:

-Ana se ha ido.

-Te veo en mi consulta en 10 minutos.- y colgamos.

Taylor me lleva a ver al doctor Flynn y cuando estoy allí me derrumbo y la desesperación se apodera de mi. Le explico que la noche anterior la pase viéndola dormir en su apartamento tras una llamada en la que me decía que necesitaba a alguien. Le digo que no me explicó nada y que tampoco la insistí para que me lo contara, que la dejé un poco de aire y espacio, algo de lo que no estoy seguro si arrepentirme o sentirme orgulloso.

Discuto con el sobre ese sentimiento encontrado, mi parte dominante se arrepiente claramente, si la hubiera llevado al Escala estaría a mi lado aunque no se qué sentimientos tendría ella que no ha dudado en salir corriendo en cuanto me acerqué un poco, dejando atrás todo, dejándome casi sin posibilidades de localizarla. Se que si hubiera querido sabría donde está pero creo que dejar todo como lo dejó debería ser una muestra más que contundente de que no me quiere cerca, algo que me destroza por dentro como si me comieran bichos.

Por otro lado le digo, que el Christian que quiere a Ana como sea que pueda tenerla, el que se ha dado cuenta de que la ama más que a ninguna otra cosa o persona y por la que está dispuesto a renunciar a todo, esa parte se siente orgullosa de haber acudido a su llamada con la única intención de ayudarla y darla el consuelo que necesitaba, que no se arrepiente de haberla dado el espacio que necesitaba aunque en ese espacio ella hubiera huido tan lejos como le hayan dejado sus pies. Y aunque la sola idea de perderla me mata, esta parte de mi me dice que me lo merezco por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que Ana no era como las demás y que por ella yo no tenía que haber sido como con las demás.

Trabajamos sobre esta dualidad de pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. El cree que el hecho de que yo haya renunciado al control por su bienestar debería significar para mi y para ella mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista y que si me sirve como ayuda para sacar todos mis sentimientos por Ana y por la situación que siga escribiendo esos email que la mando cada día, pero que lo haga para ayudarme a mi mismo a entenderme y a entender la situación pero que no me haga falsas esperanzas sobre recibir respuesta algún día ya que, por lo menos de momento, ella necesita espacio sobre mi y todo lo que vivimos juntos, aunque también me deja claro que eso no implica que sus sentimientos no fueran sinceros ni poderosos.

Acordamos que intensificaremos las sesiones de terapia, ya que mis pesadillas se han hecho más recurrentes y por el contenido de las mismas en las que alterno momentos relacionados con mi madre y su chulo con momentos de Ana, el Dr. Flynn se teme que esta situación me pueda llevar a un abismo tan profundo como al que me llevó al puta adicta al crack y su chulo.

Mis días transcurren entre las sesiones con Flynn, el trabajo, el gimnasio, el piano y los emails a Ana. Mi dieta se está restringiendo a macarrones con queso y vino, brandy, whisky y todo aquello que entumezca mi dolor en cuento abandono el trabajo cada día. Soy consciente de lo autodestructiva que es la espiral en la que me encuentro pero me fallan las fuerzas para cambiarlo. No quiero ver a nadie, mis padres me han invitado a cenar a su casa por la vuelta de Elliot y Kate pero no puedo ver a Kate sin Ana, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a su mirada de cómo has podido ser tan capullo que la has enviado lejos de todos. No puedo enfrentarme al dolor de las preguntas de por qué no me acompaña.

El día que hace una semana que se ha ido, toco fondo y totalmente borracho le escribo un email a Ana. Siento que me parte por dentro cada letra que le escribo pero tengo que ser sincero con ella, mejor dicho conmigo mismo. Tras el email, sólo lloro, lloro como cuando tenía 4 años hasta quedarme dormido.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 25 de junio de 2011 04:18**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: pesadilla**

_pensaba que con los días la pesadilla en la que parece que vivo desde que hace una semana vi tu móvil al lado del sobre para Kate y comprendí que lo habías dejado para huir de mi definitivamente. _

_Desde que tenía 4 años no me sentía tan vacío ni tan sólo, pero al contrario que en aquella ocasión cuando Carrick y Grace me adoptaron me salvaron, en esta ocasión no hay adopción posible que solucione esto. _

_He pensado muchas opciones para calmar todo lo que siento. He pensado en buscarme una sumisa a la que azotar con toda la ira que siento pero me doy cuenta que la ira que siento sólo es contra mi y eso al final me dejaría igual de vacío y con mayores cargas de conciencia por querer ese estilo de vida que es precisamente lo que te ha alejado de mi._

_He pensado recurrir a Elena, pedirla que me pegue hasta que no tenga fuerza, pero en ese momento a mi cabeza solo vienen tus ojos cuando te hablé de ella y se que eso sólo me separaría más del Christian que tu querrías y pronto desecho esa opción._

_Puedo pensar el resto de mi vida por soluciones a este dolor pero se que sólo hay una cosa que lo aliviaría y sería tenerte una sóla vez más entre mis brazos, pero se que no conseguiré y creo que es una jugarreta del destino por creer que tal y cómo yo entendía la vida y las relaciones me mantendría a salvo de todos estos sentimientos. Y ahora me han golpeado con la fuerza de todos los sentimientos que ignoré hacia mí en el pasado y de todos los MAS que me pidieron y que nunca me plantee, simplemente los rechacé. Y aquí estoy implorando MAS de ti, apelando a mis sentimientos. _

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. _

_aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo en boca de Christian, al igual que el siguiente que colgaré en los próximos días. espero que os guste y que no os aburra. prometo sacar a christian del estadop depresivo no tardando mucho._

_gracias por los reviews, por leerme y por que os guste, significa mucho para mi. seguid dejandome opiniones, me hace mucha ilusion leerlas._


	10. 50 emails

Que Ana me había cambiado era algo que ni a los más ciegos se les escaparía y yo lo sabía desde antes de haber cruzado apenas unas palabras, desde que entró cayéndose en mi despacho y la mire a esos ojos azules que se convertirían en el centro de mi vida sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Sabía que me había cambiado cuando le ofrecí hacer sus prácticas en mi empresa cuando lo que quería era arrastrarla a mi cuarto rojo y transportarnos a otra dimensión de placer. Sabía que me había cambiado cuando fui a verla a su trabajo porque necesitaba volver a verla. Sabía que me había cambiado cuando seguí adelante con todo aun cuando supe que no tenía ninguna experiencia. Sabía que me había cambiado cuando no me importó intentar darla MAS, cuando no sólo dejé sino que quise que me fotografiaran a su lado, cuando intenté hacer esa idea en mi cabeza, cuando crucé el país sólo para verla, cuando sus padres me conocieron como su novio, cuando los míos estuvieron encantados con ella, cuando volamos en el planeador, cuando me hundí en mis sombras cuando cruzó la puerta del Escala, cuando intenté volver a su lado, cuando acudí corriendo a ella en cuanto me lo pidió, cuando entendí que nada tenía sentido sin ella, cuando supe que me había enamorado.

Pero nunca pensé que me había cambiado hasta el punto en que mi desesperación me hizo acudir a una de las fuentes habituales proveedoras de sumisas, y allí mismo elegí a una castaña de ojos azules, la lleve a una de las salas del club y me dispuse a jugar con ella y cuando fui a descargar un látigo contra ella algo me detuvo, la sensación de vacío con lo que iba a hacer detuvo mi brazo como si lo hubiera agarrado la mano más fuerte que hubiera conocido nunca. Tiré el látigo en el suelo, la desaté y me fui a mi casa, a mi cama y a pensar en ella, en mi castaña de ojos azules que ese día hacía 50 que me había dejado.

Cogí mi portátil y abrí mi correo para escribirla.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 23 de julio de 2011 23:36**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: 50 emails como mis 50 sombras**

_Anastasia, cada letra de tu nombre es como una descarga eléctrica en el corazón. Se que te dije que te escribiría un email cada día pero después de 50 en los que te he vaciado todos mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón creo que no me queda nada más que decirte. Han sido 50 días y 50 emails, uno por cada sombra que me aprisiona en unos sentimientos que no me dejan alternativas. Pero también me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo 50 sombras, para que las sombras existan debe haber claridad y desde hace 50 días no la encuentro, sólo hay oscuridad a mi alrededor._

_He pensado tanto en ti, en lo que te diría si pudiera hablar contigo una vez más, que ya no se que debo hacer o decir. Mi parte egoísta me dice que te busque alrededor del mundo y te haga volver apelando a mis sentimientos pero la parte de mi que tu hiciste que descubriera me dice que te deje el espacio que has conseguido y que si algún día debes volver a mi lado o yo al tuyo, el destino nos volverá a cruzar como ya lo hizo en mi despacho hace unas cuantas semanas ya y he decidido que voy a dejar que las cosas me lleven a ti de nuevo y en ese momento veré qué hacer para recuperarte. _

_Se que mi familia se está preocupando por mi mucho más de lo que merezco, intento no verles para que no vean cómo estoy. Nunca he sido como Mia o Elliot pero desde que llegó Mia a casa tampoco he vuelto a ser como soy ahora. Me he vuelto aún más reservado, no quiero compartir mi tiempo con ellos y sentir la lástima en sus miradas cuando apenas hablo y mucho menos sonrío. Como ya te dije en otro email, me pasé la celebración del 4 de julio pensando en lo bien que encajarías en esa celebración y lo fácil que sería todo si estuvieras a mi lado, lo fácil que sería sonreír a Mia o a mi madre, hacer bromas con Elliot y soportar a Kate y él juntos mostrándonos su amor, ya que estarías cogida de mano, demostrándoles a todos que nosotros también nos amamos. Te llenaría de los besos más tiernos que nunca he dado, te acariciaría la mano, la espalda y le gritaría al mundo que somos uno del otro tal y como hacen ellos. _

_¿sabes? Nunca le he tenido envidia a nadie por sus relaciones, Elena me convenció hace mucho que el amor es para idiotas y débiles, así que he debido convertirme en uno de ellos porque ahora lo necesito. Te necesito._

_Muchas preguntas asaltan mi mente ante la perspectiva de no tenerte. ¿podré soportarlo o seré el obseso del control y acechador que te buscará, te encontrará y te hará sufrir de nuevo? ¿Soportaré que el destino no nos quiera juntar? ¿soportaré tu rechazo si no me aceptas cuando te vea? ¿seré capaz de volver a renunciar a ti si tuviera que hacerlo? ¿Seré capaz de anteponer tu felicidad a estar contigo? para mi la mía esta unida a la tuya, pero si para ti no es así, ¿podré vivir con ello? creo que no podría vivir más sin ti si vuelvo a tenerte cerca._

_Hoy fui a un club a descargarme con alguien que sólo me dijera "si, amo; si , señor; si, maestro" y cuando iba a descargar mi furia contra ella volví a ver tus ojos saliendo del cuarto de juegos y no pude, me fui de allí a escribirte, porque es lo único que me hace sentir mejor. Aunque ahora tengo que dejar marchar esta especie de terapia, porque no puedo seguir hablándole a un fantasma. _

_Ana, mi Ana, esta es mi forma de decirte hasta pronto._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_TE AMO_

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y mirando la foto de la graduación de Ana, me entrego a los brazos de morfeo y sueño con su mirada inocente y esa risa que me inundaba el alma.

_**bueno aqui os dejo a un Christian más resigando a la situación con Ana. El proximo volveremos a New York y al MOMA a ver como le van las cosas a Ana. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, me encantan!**_

_**¿el encuentro estará próximo? ¿Scott conseguirá ganarse a Ana? cuando se encuentren ¿Ana estará libre o ya no?...ayyy cuantas ideas y un sólo camino para tomar, jejejjejeje.**_

_**Nos leemos chicas y graciassssss por leer.**_


	11. citas-nocitas

El domingo me levanté y me preparé para ir al MOMA. Kyle estaba más contento que yo por mi cita-no cita. Y al ver mi poco entusiasmo fue sincero.

-Se que no estas entusiasmada con salir hoy con Scott y se que es porque aun estás enamorada del tipo ese de Seattle, pero no te presiones el hombre que quiera salir contigo tendrá paciencia y se acercará a ti en el modo en que pueda, sólo déjate llevar y si nunca sientes por Scott lo que el siente por ti, no te agobies. Deja que todo fluya.

-Gracias Kyle, creo que te llevarías bien con Kate.

Llegue al MOMA puntual y allí ya estaba Scott con las entradas en la mano. Nos saludamos como dos buenos amigos. Anduvimos por la exposición en silencio, comentábamos algunas obras pero nada más y sobre la 1 salimos a comer.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida japonesa que había cerca y mientras nos traían la carta empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te trajo a New York?

-La verdad necesitaba salir de Seattle y New York me pareció una buena opción, una ciudad llena de oportunidades. ¿Y tu, eres de aqui?

-No, yo soy de Boston, me vine cuando terminé Derecho en Stanford.

Y así poco a poco nos fuimos contando donde habíamos estudiado y si nos gustaba trabajar en ello o nos había decepcionado al llegar a mundo real y me sorprendió sentirme más cómoda de lo que creía. Terminamos de ver la exposición sobre las 5 y me acompañó al metro.

-¿Te importaría si te llamara para quedar el viernes? Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y quizás podríamos ir al cine o a cenar.

-Scott, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien pero...

-Una no cita como hoy. se que aún tenemos que conocernos mejor.

-Bien, entonces llámame y nos veremos.

Cuando llegué a casa le conté a Kyle y Jess que me lo había pasado mejor de lo que creía, Scott era divertido y durante la comida nos habíamos reído un montón. Ellos se alegraron por mi y cuando estuve en mi habitación llamé a Kate para contarla lo mismo. Ella se alegró mucho de que hubiera dejado asomar la nariz de mi caparazón y esperaba que poco a poco me lo quitara.

La semana se pasó bastante rápido y con una ola de calor que hacía insoportable estar en cualquier sitio que no tuviera aire acondicionado. El jueves Scott me llamó y quedamos para dar un paseo por Central Park y cenar algo el viernes.

Aprovechando el calor cenamos en una terraza, nos reímos mucho durante la cita-no cita, pero hubo un momento en que no pude evitar pensar en lo perfecto que habría sido todo si Christian hubiera sido como Scott, un chico normal que conquista a una chica para tener una relación en la que no hay palabras de seguridad, acuerdos de confidencialidad ni contratos. Él noto mi cambio y me lo dijo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no es nada. Sólo me acordaba de Seattle.

-Si te hace quedarte pensativa, no te merece.

-¿Perdona?

-Si, se que estas pensando en un hombre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tu cara de repente se ha vuelto melancólica, seria y tus ojos están tristes.

-Lo siento Scott, no volverá a pasar.

-No te disculpes, a todos no ha pasado. Sólo me gustaría que confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para poder contarme qué fue lo que dejaste atrás y saber qué "demonios" te atormentan y no te dejan avanzar.

-No quiero aburrirte con mis historias, son pasado.

-Si vienen a tu cabeza ahora, no son tan pasado. te propongo un trato, yo te cuento cómo me rompieron el corazón y tu me cuentas qué te pasó a ti.

-No tienes que contarme nada y lo que me pasó, bueno no quiero aburrirte con ellas.

-No me aburrirás.

¿de verdad estaba preparada para contarle algo sobre Christian a Scott?. Quizá no, pero debía ser justa y si iba a quedar con él con asiduidad y con intención de que pudiera pasar algo tenía que contarle las barreras que había en mi, para que pudiera saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Vale, acepto tu trato.

-Bien, pues te diré que mi fantasma se llama Vivian. Nos conocimos en el primer año de universidad, era castaña y con los ojos azules, se parecía a ti -oh no, otro obsesionado con las castañas de ojos azules- íbamos juntos a algunas clases aunque ella estudiaba Derecho porque en su familia todos eran abogados. Estuvimos juntos toda la carrera, incluso el primer año después. Trabajábamos en el mismo despacho de abogados, cada uno era pasante de uno de los socios. Y la verdad es que aprendí mucho en ese trabajo. El socio para el que yo trabajaba, el señor Ellis era un gran abogado especializado en mercantil, fusiones y adquisiciones y me enseño mucho. Pero tuve que dejar mi trabajo, el señor Ellis y Vivian empezaron una relación en la que no importaron los 32 años de diferencia entre ellos ni la esposa e hijos que el tenía, ni que la hubiera pedido matrimonio.

-Oh, eso debió ser muy duro, ¿Estabais prometidos y te dejó por otro?

-Si, pero lo que más me dolió es que me dijo que el señor Ellis le podía dar la clase de vida que ella quería y yo no podía porque no era "asquerosamente rico" como podía ser Ellis y que quizás cuando pudiera darla esa vida podría llamarla y nos encontraríamos. Así que dejé el despacho y gracias a Brad con el que estudié en Stanford conseguí el trabajo que tengo ahora y que me encanta. De todo hace ya 2 años y medio, creo que ella está esperando el segundo hijo.

-Realmente tuvo que ser muy duro para ti darte cuenta de cómo era ella realmente después de todo lo que habíais vivido juntos.

-La verdad es que si fue duro, sobre todo que valorara más otras cosas que lo vivido juntos. Lo pasé muy mal, estuve 6 meses sin rumbo pero al final me di cuenta que era ella la que había salido perdiendo pese a ganar dólares a manos llenas.

-En eso tienes razón.

Tomó un trago de vino y me señaló con la mano.

-Tu turno.

Yo bebí también esperando que me diera fuerza. Le iba a contar sólo una parte de las cosas, omitiendo quién era, sus gustos sexuales y todo lo del contrato y la obsesión por el control.

-Es justo, me toca. Bueno yo le conocí hace unos meses sólo, en mayo. Le conocí por hacerle un favor a una amiga y desde el primer momento sentí que entre nosotros había una electricidad que me recorría entera. -Scott me miraba muy atento- Pronto empezó a hacer cosas para que nos encontráramos. He de decir que desde el principio el me dijo que no quería una relación romántica de flores y corazones, que únicamente buscaba sexo y bueno aunque sabía lo que él quería, yo le dije que quería MAS y en cierto modo me dijo que por mi intentaría darme MAS.

-Un tipo inteligente-y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Y realmente creo que lo intentó. No te voy a negar que el 80% de nuestra relación se resumía a encuentros de alto voltaje, pero él se preocupaba mucho por mi, me cuidaba. Me dejo un coche porque creía que el mío no era seguro (contarle que me había comprado un coche habría podido darle pistas de quién era) y se encargó de venderlo para conseguir un buen precio. Me presentó a su familia, era la primera chica que presentaba así. Incluso accedió a conocer a mi padre.

-Por lo que parece lo intentaba, intentaba darte MAS.

-Si, yo fui a Georgia a ver a mi madre y dos días más tarde voló hasta allí para verme, conoció a mi madre y pasamos un día increíble, y de verdad creí que me daría MAS. Pero cuando volví de Georgia me dejo claro que no iba a cambiar lo que quería aunque yo no quisiera lo mismo y me fui de allí, había quedado claro que no ibamos a ponernos de acuerdo, él quería sólo sexo y yo necesitaba MAS. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre y no podía conformarme con lo que el me daba y yo no parecía darle lo necesario para renunciar a eso y tener MAS.

-Imbécil! Bueno y ¿por eso te viniste a New York?

-Si, por eso y porque cuando llevaba unos días trabajando en mis prácticas el que era mi jefe me acosó sexualmente y perdí mi empleo. El mismo día que recogí mis cosas en una caja, hice la maleta y aquí estoy.

-Tu jefe es un cerdo y si quieres podemos tomar medidas legales.

-¡No! por favor es algo que quiero dejar en mi pasado más que cualquier otra cosa. No se lo he contado a NADIE y espero que siga siendo un secreto.

-Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Has dicho que estabas enamorada, ¿estas segura?

-Si, estaba enamorada-le mire como preguntándole a qué venía preguntarme si le quería.

-No dudo de tus sentimientos, más bien mi duda llega por el tiempo verbal, ¿segura que es un pasado?

-No, no estoy segura. Creo que es un presente perdiendo fuerza.

-¿Un presente perdiendo fuerza? ¿Y tu eres licenciada en inglés?- y su risa fue contagiosa. Me puse roja y el volvió a decirme- Está bien, sólo quería relajarte un poco, he entendido lo que quieres decir.

-Quizás no fue tan dramático como lo tuyo pero aun tengo el agujero aquí-dije señalándome- Por eso no quiero citas creo que no sería justo además creo que esté preparada para conocer a otra persona y dejarle pasar, aunque cada día su sombra es un poco menos alargada.

-Está bien, tranquila. no te agobies. Yo te seguiré pidiendo no citas hasta que quieras una cita.

-Gracias, ojalá te hubiera conocido antes de todo esto.

-Está bien, así te iré conociendo mucho mejor.

La verdad es que su actitud había derribado un poco más mi barrera y estaba contenta por ello. Seguimos hablando de temas menos intensos para los dos y me acompañó a casa. No intentó nada y en el fondo se lo agradecía, me habría partido el corazón rechazarle, era un buen chico y quizás cuando estuviera lista sería un hombre adecuado con el que comenzar algo.

Cuando llegué a casa ni Jess ni Kyle estaban. Me metí en la cama y mande un SMS a Kate, Kyle y Jess.

_"progresamos poco a poco. Otra fila de ladrillos de la barrera caídos. hablamos mañana. Ana"_

_parece que Scott se va ganado el corazon de Ana. AHora la clave está en si Chrsitian y Ana se encontrarán antes de que la gane el todo. Espero que os guste. Me ha costado escribirlo porque me cuesta que Ana se abra a otro que no sea Christian, pero tiene que hacerlo. Espero vuestras opiniones. Gracias por aportarlas, por leerme, pro seguirme, por añadirla a favoritos, significa mucho para mi._

_hasta pronto_


	12. la visita

He seguido quedando con Scott casi todas las semanas, unas veces los viernes para ir al cine, algún sábado sólo para cenar, algún domingo para ir a algún museo o dar un paseo por Central Park y cada vez tenemos más confianza. Las veces que quedamos hasta tarde en lugar de acompañarme hasta el metro me acompaña a casa. Siguen siendo nocitas porque aunque cada vez estamos más cómodos juntos siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso más en nuestra relación.

Me siento más segura en los pasos que voy dando ya que Kyle, Jess y Kate apoyan mis decisiones, me dicen que hago bien en no acelerar las cosas sólo para olvidarme de Christian o el hombre de Seattle para Kyle y Jess.

El día 30 de agosto recibo una gran noticia.

-Ana!-Me dice Kate con una entusiasmada voz al teléfono.

-¡Kate! ¿pasó algo?-digo con voz dormida ya que por la diferencia horaria yo ya estaba en la cama.

-¿te desperté?

-Si, aquí son casi las 12 de la noche.

-Oh, el cambio horario, es cierto. La verdad es que me olvidé. He estado preparando unas cosas y no me di cuenta de la hora que era allí.

-No pasa nada. Dime, pareces muy contenta.

-Si, llevo varios días intentando cambiar unas cosas del trabajo y ahora ya puedo confirmártelo. Estaré ahí para tu cumpleaños. Así que vete preparándote para ir de compras, una gran fiesta y pasar 4 dias juntas.

-¿de verdad?-se me ha quitado todo el sueño y estoy entusiasmada-eso será genial Kate. Tengo muchas ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo aqui.

-¿vendrás sola o con Elliot?

-Sola, desde la graduación no estamos solas y me apetece mucho.

-Es fantástico. ¿qué día llegas?

-El día 8, jueves a las 15:30 al JFK. Y vuelvo el dia 11 a las 18:30 desde JFK también.

-ya esos dias antes concretamos si voy a buscarte etc, ok?

-Si, ahora vuelve a dormirte Ana.

-Si. Te llamo el fin de semana.

Los días hasta que llegó Kate se pasaron rápido planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños y cosas para hacer eso dias con ella. Sería 4 días pero los aprovecharíamos. La verdad es que la echaba de menos. Después de 4 años viviendo juntas, me conocía mejor que nadie y era más una hermana que una amiga. No teníamos secretos (excepto la forma de vida de Christian) y eso hacía que nos entendiéramos con sólo mirarnos.

Finalmente quedamos en que pasaría a buscarme por el trabajo. Había hecho horas extra desde que me dijo que venía para poder tener libre el viernes y estar con ella y contaba los minutos. A eso de las 17, me llamaron desde la recepción, una chica preguntaba por mi. Avisé a mi jefa, con la que tenía bastante confianza y me dijo que lo pasara muy bien el fin de semana. Recogí mis cosas y avisé a Jess de que ya me iba y que nos veríamos en casa.

En la recepción me fundí en un gran abrazo con Kate y rápidamente fuimos a mi apartamento a dejar las cosas y salir de nuevo, fuimos a cenar a la zona de Times Square y hablamos sobre muchas cosas.

-¿que tal Elliot? ¿todo va viento en popa?

-Si, Ana, el es genial, me entiende como nadie, es cariñoso, es leal, es perfecto.-me dice con gran entusiasmo.

-Me alegro, te lo mereces.

-Es una pena que lo de Christian y tu no funcionara.

-¿cómo?-dije levantando una ceja-¿Quién eres tu y dónde está mi amiga?-le digo con sarcasmo.

-Deja que me explique Steele, te tensas muy rápido, se nota que con Scott las cosas van despacio-dijo en tono divertido y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.- No digo lo de Christian, por él en si mismo, lo digo porque sería genial que hubiéramos terminado siendo cuñadas. Mia es muy agradable, me llevo bien con ella y más ahora que parece que seremos cuñadas dobles.

-¿qué? ¿cómo?-dije con sorpresa interrumpiéndola.

-Mia y Ethan...bueno no se muy bien lo que son. Hay veces que parecen amigos pero se miran y tratan como algo más, es raro. Creo que no saben muy bien como ir haciéndolo. Ella me pide consejo pero no se qué hacer o decir, esto entre la espada y la pared, de un lado mi hermano que no quiere pero si quiere algo con ella y por otro ella, la hermana de Elliot y mi amiga que se muere por sus huesos y se desconcierta a menudo con lo que hace Ethan. En fin, sólo nos faltarías tu con el hermano y sería perfecto. Pero se que no sucederá-yo asiento con la cabeza- Él ha cambiado, Ana, es como más oscuro, apenas habla cuando se digna a aparecer, está siempre serio y ni Mia con sus ocurrencias logra que sonría. No sabemos por qué es.-Siento que sus palabras me queman en el pecho- Ha quedado algunas veces con Elliot, han ido de pesca y a navegar y dice que apenas habla. Sólo comenta pequeñas cosas de trabajo o del barco o la pesca según lo que hagan. Elliot dice que nunca ha sido muy expresivo pero que desde que eran niños no lo veía tan encerrado en si mismo. Grace y Carrick están muy preocupados. Yo creo que fue porque le dejaste pero...

-Kate, no sigas por favor, llevo meses mentalizándome de muchas cosas y estas que me dices me hacen daño-le digo interrumpiéndole y con lágrimas en los ojos. yo se lo que pasó con Christian y ella no me convencerá de otra cosa sólo por el sueño de ser cuñadas. Siento rabia, había avanzado mucho en dirección contraria a él y Kate viene a dispararme al centro de flotación emocional haciendo que retroceda. Y mi tono de voz denota esa rabia. Kate se da cuenta de ello.

-Ana, no llores, no he querido decir eso, quiero decir, no creo que sea por sentimientos hacia ti. Bueno no lo se, más bien creo que está demasiado acostumbrado a que todo salga como quiera hasta que tu no quisiste atenerte a lo que él decía.-Si tu supieras, pienso para mi- pero no he querido enfadarte ni hacerte daño, de verdad perdóname, por haber sido tan bocazas.

-Está bien. Es que por un momento pensé que ibas a defenderle, a decirme que le diera otra oportunidad o algo así y no podría perder tu apoyo en la lucha por alejarme de él. Sabes a lo que he renunciado para alejarme, lo que me está costando olvidarle y con lo que me has contado siento que he retrocedido mucho de lo andado. Pero si me sigues apoyando lograré olvidarle mas pronto que tarde.-Kate aprieta mi mano y me sonríe.

-Siempre estaré de tu lado Ana, no lo dudes.

El viernes salimos a hacer turismo, la estatua de la libertad, el moma, comimos en Junior`s y paseamos por Central Park y por la tarde fuimos con Kyle, Jess, Tina, Brad y Scott a un musical en Broadway, las entradas eran muy buenas ya que las había conseguido el padre de Tina, un empresario bastante influyente que en cuanto las solicitó aparecieron aunque oficialmente estaban agotadas.

Al salir del musical cenamos por ahí y ahí me di cuenta que a Kate le caía bien Scott y entre todos intentaban sonsacarle cosas de mi vida en Seattle, de los años de universidad y de los desmadres que habíamos vivido en los últimos años. Kate contó alguna anécdota que hizo que me sonrojara y quisiera que la tierra me tragara. Nos reímos y me di cuenta que podía ser feliz así.

A las 12 aun estábamos juntos y vi que Scott se levantó de repente, se acercó a la barra y poco después apareció el camarero con unas copas y una botella de champán que le dio a Scott para que hiciera los honores. Lleno las copas de todos y levantando su copa dijo:

-Por Ana, para que ahora que empieza un nuevo año de su vida, empiece su mejor etapa.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Kate me sonrío cómplice, así como Kyle.

Cuando nos despedimos, me aparté un poco con Scott:

-Gracias por el champán, ha sido todo un detalle.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sabes que eres alguien especial para mi y era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

-eres tan dulce.-Y le abracé.

-nos vemos mañana en mi casa para la fiesta-le dije al separarme.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. -y me dio un beso en la comisura de mi labios que me dejo entre sorprendida, y extraña. Una mezcla de sentimientos que ni yo entendía, sorprendida porque no esperaba que lo hiciera ya que siempre manteníamos una distancia de seguridad y extraña porque desde la conversación con Kate la noche anterior, Christian había recuperado terreno pero a la vez el detalle que había tenido conmigo me había derretido un poco la coraza que me había impuesto.

Cuando íbamos de camino a casa se lo dije a Jess, Kyle y Kate.

-Me he sentido un poco extraña en la despedida con Scott. Me ha dado un beso en la comisura de los labios y no se cómo me siento.

-Es genial Ana-me dijo Jess.

-Ana, ¿te gusta Scott?-me pregunto Kyle-porque si te gusta y yo creo que un poco si, es fantástico que te haya besado.

-Me gusta, es cierto, pero me siento extraña, no acabo de olvidarme de lo que dejé en Seattle y no me siento con fuerzas de dar ningún paso con Scott, no acabo de dejar ir todo aquello.-Mis ojos se están aguando-

-Ana, no llores, ya te lo dije tu a tu ritmo. No está mal que te sientas así, date tiempo y no sufras por nadie.

-Es que Scott es muy dulce, me hace sentir muy bien, agusto, especial, pero sigue siendo el.

No hablamos mas hasta el sabado. Las chicas habíamos quedado para ir de compras y volvimos a casa después de comer con unas cuantas bolsas más.

En la fiesta me puse unos pantalones negros, sandalias de tacón negras también y una camiseta plateada de un hombro solo. Me maquillé sólo un poco y me dejé el pelo suelto. Kate sacó su cámara de fotos y nos hicimos muchas a lo largo de la fiesta. Me regalaron varias cosas entre todos excepto Kate y Scott, al que intenté evitar lo más que pude sin ser grosera. Nos divertimos y esta vez al despedirme de Scott no hubo nada raro.

El domingo Kate se fue a Seattle. La acompañé hasta el JFK.

-Ana, ¿cuándo vendrás tu a Seattle?

-No lo se, aún no estoy preparada, quizás para Navidad, pero todo dependerá de cómo vaya asimilando todo.

-¿Navidad? No, ven para Halloween, o acción de gracias, por favor.

-Uff Kate, no puedo prometerte nada.

-Ya te convenceré. Cuídate mucho y no te agobies, todo llegará cuando tenga que llegar.-me dice dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Kate, por todo. Cuídate y dale recuerdos a José, Ethan y a ...los Grey, bueno ya sabes -le digo con media sonrisa y me devuelve una sonrisa cómplice-. Espero verte pronto.

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo. Se va acercando lo bueno asi que paciencia por fa. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, por ser seguidoras fieles y por esperar los capítulos. me hace mucha ilusion y me anima a seguir escibiendo. Espero poder actualizar pronto. y gracias por adelantado por las opiniones. espero poder contestaros a las reviews personalmente._**


	13. una cena

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Había pasado todo el verano entre el trabajo y mi barco. Había salido más a navegar en estos meses que desde que lo había adquirido, pero era algo que necesitaba, allí sentía que la echaba menos de menos.

Algunas veces había ido a cenar con mi familia, más por ellos que por mi.

La peor de todas las cenas fue la primera vez que coincidí con Kate. Desde el primer momento que la vi, me recordó a ella, a mi Ana. A fin de cuentas nos habíamos conocido por ella, ella vivía con Ana cuando yo iba a verla, ella había querido echarme de su casa por protegerla...

Como de costumbre no abrí la boca ni mostré ninguna emoción ante nada. Pero mi tortura llegó cuando me levanté y dije que me iba a casa. Me despedí con un beso en las mejillas de mi madre y mi hermana y ya estaba en la puerta de la casa cuando oí.

-Christian, espera un minuto por favor.-era la voz de Kate. Me giré con la sorpresa en mi rostro.

-¿qué pasó?

-Sólo ten esto-y me tendió un papel doblado. la miré con incredulidad en mi rostro. Abrí el papel y vi que era el cheque por el coche viejo de Ana.-Ella me lo dejo antes de irse a...de irse.-añadió Kate.

-No, es suyo, es por su coche.

-Ella no lo quiere. Me dejó escrito que te lo devolviera.

-Ok

-Christian, salgo con Elliot, pero ella es como mi hermana. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?-y se fue de alli. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Esa era una muestra de que no quería nada mío. Esa noche no pude pegar ojo. Sólo tuve la compañía de mis remordimientos, mis buenas intenciones y mis lágrimas.

Y aunque no quería seguía yendo de vez en cuando a esas cenas familiares. En esas cenas apenas despegaba los labios, ni tan siquiera Mia lograba hacerme sonreír y sabía que mi presencia les dejaba aún más preocupados que mi ausencia pero aún así seguían insistiendo en que fuera.

Sólo Elliot parecía darme el aire que necesitaba. No me miraba como si fuera un enfermo terminal ni preguntaba por nada. Sólo me acompañaba. Algunas veces habíamos ido de pesca y alguna a navegar. Nunca le contaba nada de Ana, pero verme un poco más relajado que en mi casa, en casa de mis padres o en el trabajo sabía que le tranquilizaba.

Pero cuando llegó el otoño tuve que dejar de hacer todas esas cosas, anochecía pronto y hacía frío por lo que no salía a navegar ni a pescar.

A principios de octubre Ros, me sugirió que debía acudir yo y no ella a un reconocimiento que hacían a Grey Enterprises Holdings y especialmente a mi persona por el apoyo a una asociación benéfica que se dedicaba a darles educación y hogares de primera acogida a niños que por circunstancias difíciles (drogas, delitos, abusos...) no podían vivir con sus familias. Era 2 semanas más tarde y aunque esos eventos me aburrían, Ros tenía razón, no podía dejar de asistir. Además podía aprovechar y tener un par de charlas de negocios que serían beneficiosas para la empresa.

**Punto de vista de Ana.**

Tras la visita de Kate, a Scott y a mi nos costó recuperar un poco la normalidad. Seguíamos quedando pero yo me comportaba un poco más rígida de lo normal. Un día al acompañarme a casa después de cenar, por fin abordamos el tema.

-Se que la fastidié-me dijo Scott de repente.

-¿qué? perdona, pero no te sigo, ¿es algo del trabajo?

-No, no es del trabajo. Se que la fastidié entre nosotros.

-No, no digas eso.

-Pero es que ha sido así. No debí besarte cuando tu cumpleaños. Ahora no estás tan cómoda conmigo como antes.

-Bueno, me sorprendiste, sólo fue eso.

-No me gusta notarte tensa conmigo, me gusta la Ana que me abrazaba sin miedo. Pero me gustas mucho y no puedo negarlo.

-Scott, yo...

-No digas nada, ya te dije una vez que tendría paciencia contigo.

-Yo quiero disculparme por todo, por haberme puesto tensa contigo desde ese día, de verdad no me resultó desagradable, simplemente sigo teniendo cosas en mi cabeza y me desconcertó. A mi también me gusta estar relajada contigo. Sin presiones de que querrás que pase cuando nos despidamos.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.-lo dijo levantando su mano a modo de promesa.

-Gracias, Scott.

Al día siguiente salimos con todos los demás. Tina estaba emocionada, sus padres eran benefactores de una asociación benéfica que se dedicaba a darles educación y hogares de primera acogida a niños que por circunstancias difíciles (drogas, delitos, abusos...) no podían vivir con sus familias y tendrían la cena de gala en un par de semanas y la había ofrecido que invitara a algunos amigos suyos, que ellos correrían con los gastos de todos ellos y ella quería que fuéramos nosotros, Kyle, Scott, Jess, Josh, su novia Cindy, Brad y yo. Todos asentimos diciéndola que allí estaremos sin falta.

Está tan contenta que rápidamente hace planes para ir de compras y qué colores podrían quedarnos bien a cada una. Están parloteando de todo eso y yo desconecto. He podido cambiar en muchas cosas pero lo de las compras y más para un vestido de noche y tacones no es una de ellas.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Es la semana de la gala. Como el viernes no estaré ya que tendré que viajar a Nueva York, el resto de los días me los paso haciendo horas extra con Ros y con Andrea para cuadrar mi agenda. Estaré allí una semana atendiendo los negocios de la costa este y estudiando una serie de operaciones que tanto a mi como a Ros, nos parecen interesantes.

Además el jueves voy a cenar a casa de mis padres, estamos sólo los tres, les digo a qué voy a Nueva York y los días que estaré. Y después de cenar mi padre me ayuda a preparar el discurso de agradecimiento que daré tras la cena.

Aterrizo en el JFK en mi avión sobre las 15 horas, un Audi de alta gama, negro, con los cristales tintados nos espera a Taylor y a mi quien se sitúa en el asiento del conductor y nos lleva a mi apartamento en la 5ª avenida con Central Park.

A las 19 salimos por la puerta y unos 20 minutos más tarde mi limusina está a las puertas de donde se celebrará la cena y el baile y me parece que veo visiones.

**Punto de vista de Ana**

El siguiente fin de semana las chicas quedamos para ir de compras. Le he contado lo del baile a madre y mi vestido y los zapatos serán su regalo de cumpleaños y graduación. Cindy no nos acompaña ya que este fin de semana está en Washington. Tina ha elegido un vestido de raso verde palabra de honor, con un gran broche dorado a la altura de la cadera, sus zapatos dorados le quedan muy bien. Jess va de rojo y negro en un estampado de rosas que la queda muy favorecedor con sus complementos en rojo.

Para su desesperación no veo ningún vestido que me guste, pero ellas encuentran uno que he de reconocer que me gusta mucho como me queda. Es azul noche, por delante es cerrado en un escote redondo, de tirantes y toda la espalda hasta los riñones más o menos está descubierto en una caía redonda al final. La falda cae suelta, creo que es seda. Hacia la parte de abajo se dispersan pequeños brillantitos plateados. Elegimos los complementos en plata y Tina me hace una foto que manda a Kate por email.

Esa misma tarde Kate me llama para comentarme el infarto que según ella le va a dar a Scott cuando me vea y nos reímos ante la situación. Esa misma noche salgo con Scott y cuando me acompaña a casa se acerca y nos damos un beso en los labios dulce, sincero y me gusta mucho la sensación. Él rápidamente se separa de mi.

-Lo, lo siento Ana, prometí tener paciencia pero hoy estás muy guapa y me gustas y no lo pude remediar, perdona.

-No te preocupes, me ha gustado tu beso, tranquilo.-y le doy yo uno.

-Wowww.-Se separa, me mira a los ojos y nos sonreímos. Parecemos dos adolescentes que acaban de darse el primer beso de su vida.-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro, dime.

-El viernes en el baile-cena, ¿serías mi cita? una cita, cita, no una nocita.

-Si, seré tu cita.

-Será genial-y con otro dulce beso nos separamos hasta el viernes.

La semana al ser un poco más corta se pasa rápido ya que el viernes las chicas no iremos a trabajar. Hemos hecho horas extra para poder tener el día libre y así ir a la peluquería y a que nos maquillen.

Scott, Kyle, Brad y Josh han alquilado una limusina para los 8 y sobre las 19:20 estamos a la entrada. Hay mucha gente, Jess comenta que cree que unas 600 personas de lo más influyente del país. Empresarios, músicos, actores, artistas y a mi cabeza viene el recuerdo de que ése es el ambiente de Christian. Sacudo la cabeza en señal de negación, me niego a que él venga a mi cabeza esta noche. Sonrío y entro con el resto.

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Creo que tengo visiones. No es la primera vez que creo ver a Ana en cualquier sitio o situación pero llevaba un par de semanas sin que se "apareciera" por lo que me extrañó. La veo rodeada de gente y negando con la cabeza. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte y me convencí que no era ella. Ella no estaría en una fiesta así y ¿en Nueva York?, no es ella Christian, te ha pasado muchas veces ya, así que convéncete que no es ella. Me quedo intranquilo y si no fuera a recibir el reconocimiento ni me bajaría de la limusina. Respiro hondo y abro la puerta. Sólo estaré ahí hasta después del discurso. Ni esperaré al baile.

_**Bueno creí que a estas alturas de la historia, debería ir mezclando las opiniones de los 2 y como veís el encuentro está ya muy cerca, pero ¿que pasara?...espero poder actualzar pronto.**_

_**gracias por seguirme y por opinar, espero opiniones de este capitulo tambien. me haceis seguir con todo esto. GRACIASSSSS!**_


	14. el destino

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Bajé de mi limusina y me dirigí con paso firme a la entrada. La visión de Ana me había dejado desconcertado. Dejé mi abrigo en el ropero y posé para los medios de comunicación congregados. Rápidamente fui saludando a empresarios unos más conocidos que otros y me dedique a hablar de negocios con una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Hablábamos de acciones, activos, futuros y temas del mismo interés.

Sin embargo en mi cabeza sólo había una imagen, la joven que creí que era Ana y pensé cuán diferentes serían las cosas si ella me acompañara hoy. Tenerla a mi lado haría mucho más llevadero todo este acto que me aburría en demasía.

Mientras conversaba con diferentes personas que se me acercaban, mi vita recorría el salón, primero busqué a Taylor, quien se encontraba al lado de la entrada hablando con otros hombres, que seguramente eran el equipo de seguridad de otros de los presentes. Después busqué al Señor Benedict, era un empresario editorial al que tenía mucho aprecio. Según me había contado mi padre había perdido a su esposa siendo muy joven y nunca más se había casado ni tenido hijos, era un hombre trabajador y muy respetable, estaba al mando de BND Publishing y mis padres son amigos personales suyos. Nos dimos un afectuoso apretón de manos y charlamos animadamente un rato. Me dijo que si iba a estar varios días por New York ya que quería tener una reunión de negocios conmigo. Convenimos en almorzar el lunes en su oficina.

Mientras hablaba con él me fijé en un grupo de jóvenes que había tras él y allí volví a ver a mi ángel, Anastasia. Me concentré en la charla pero cuando los señores Carlson nos interrumpieron volví a mirarla. Ahora estaba seguro. Pedí disculpas y me acerqué al grupo.

**Punto de vista de Ana**

En la calle ya hacía frío por lo que al entrar agradecimos el calor y no nos importó quitarnos los abrigos y dejarlos en el ropero. Tina me había dejado un abrigo de terciopelo del mismo color que mi vestido.

Estábamos en un corro cuando pasaron los camareros con copas con bebidas. Yo cogí una copa de vino blanco y me di cuenta que era una costumbre que había adquirido gracias a Christian.

Scott estaba muy cariñoso conmigo y a ninguno se le había escapado ese detalle, sabían que acudiríamos como cita pero creo que ninguno esperaba vernos tan cómodos juntos como lo estábamos. Ya desde el ropero al punto del enorme salón donde nos encontrábamos me había acompañado posando suavemente su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

En el grupo nos reíamos y hablábamos de lo fuera de lugar que en general nos encontrábamos, a excepción de Tina que decía que no fuéramos tontos y lo disfrutáramos y que además ninguno desmerecíamos al resto de los presentes. Los señores Carlson, los padres de Tina, se acercaron a saludarnos y a desearnos que pasáramos una agradable velada. El padre de Tina era un hombre encantador y nos pidió un baile a cada una. A lo que sonreímos como respuesta. ¿Bailar? ¿yo? llegado el momento rechazaría educadamente la invitación, acabar en el hospital no entraba en mis planes para esta noche. Estábamos riéndonos de alguna broma de Kyle cuando oí la voz que hizo que hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusiera alerta.

-Anastasia-oí a mis espaldas y por un segundo no quise girarme. Miré a mis amigas y oh, si, no cabía duda, era EL, quien estaba a mi espalda, sólo EL provoca esa reacción. Kyle tenía la boca un poco abierta de la sorpresa, Josh y Brad le miraban indiferentes y Scott desconcertado.

Me giré intentando poner la mejor de mis sonrisas aunque me temblaban las piernas.

-Christian-dije mientras extendía mi mano para saludarle. Y cuando vi sus ojos grises me perdí en ellos por unos segundos. El tomó mi mano y cuando pensé que iba a estrecharla, inclinó su cabeza y depositó un dulce beso encima. Un beso que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Avanzó hacia mí y saludó al grupo.

-Soy Christian, un amigo de Ana-Dijo extendiendo su mano a todos ellos. Yo miré a Scott que seguía sin entender de qué conocía a uno de esos ricachones. Todos ellos fueron diciendo sus nombres mientras le estrechaban la mano.

-Ana, podríamos hablar un minuto en privado, por favor-me dijo Christian. No quería hacer una escena delante de todos así que asentí con la cabeza.

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Ahora que estaba seguro que era ella, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me llevaban hacia ella de forma irremediable. Me acerqué al grupo y pude fijarme como iba vestida. Casi me da un infarto, definitivamente moriría por ella. Ese vestido dejaba al aire toda su espalda, su suave piel estaba al aire y los recuerdos de mis dedos acariciándola me bombardeaban. Su pelo parecía más largo. A medida que me acercaba pude oír su risa y fue como un calambre para mis sentidos, era el sonido que desde hacía 4 meses deseaba oír a todas las horas que me fuera posible. Cuando estuve cerca de ella la llamé y me recreé en las cosquillas que cada letra dejaba en mi lengua.

-Anastasia

Ella tardó un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado en girarse. Pude fijarme en los amigos, algunos parecían sorprendidos, otros indiferentes y hubo uno, el que estaba más cerca de ella que no me gustó como reaccionó. Christian Grey deja los celos lejos de aquí o harás algo estúpido, concéntrate en ella me dije a mí mismo. Se giró y vi esos ojos con los que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo, pero ahora de verdad me miraban a mí. Sus labios me llamaban a gritos y cuando la oí pronunciar mi nombre, creí morir.

-Christian-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mí para saludarme. La tomé y no pude evitar acercar mi boca a ella para darla un beso. Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba y su olor, no había cambiado nada desde que la vi la primera vez cayéndose en mi despacho. Vi que sus amigos nos miraban y no dudé en acercarme y poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas decidí presentarme.

-Soy Christian, un amigo de Ana- dije de forma firme pero no autoritaria. El primero que me saludó fue un tal Kyle, con una gran sonrisa, después fue el tiempo de las chicas que me miraban con esa sonrisa que conozco bien en la que me gritan sin decir nada, para ti estoy disponible mientras yo pensaba cómo creen que pueden hacerle competencia a mi ángel. De los restantes dos chicos me saludaron con indiferencia, más sorprendidos por quién era que por mi presencia en si misma y el último me dio un fuerte apretón de manos, era el mismo cuya reacción no me había gustado y una vez más tuve llamar a mi autocontrol con todas mis fuerzas. A mi cabeza, de nuevo, llegó el hecho de que Ana estaba a mi lado, por fin después de mucho tiempo y me concentré en ella. Delante de todos no me rechazaría.

-Ana, podríamos hablar un minuto en privado, por favor-le dije casi suplicante y ella me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nos apartamos del grupo y ella me miró aún desconcertada por habernos encontrado sin duda. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y no pude evitar alargar mi mano y soltarlo.

-Por favor, no te muerdas el labio.-le dije con la voz ligeramente ronca

-Lo siento-dijo sonrojándose. Si esto era un sueño que nadie me despertara porque lo mataría.

-Ana, al fin te encuentro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, por lo menos a mi me lo ha parecido.

-Christian, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo nerviosa.

-Me dan un premio por la labor social que realizo.

-Ahh. Bien, me alegro de tu labor-dijo dudando de sus palabras.

-Tenemos que hablar Ana, tengo tantas cosas que decirte.

-Aquí no, por favor.- me interrumpió. me fijé y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores por favor.-verla así me destrozaba por dentro. -Dime cuando y donde podemos vernos y hablar y ahí estaré.-Extendí mi mano hacia ella pero retrocedió levemente. No, esto no podía pasar me moría de ganas de tocarla y ella se alejaba de mi.

-No lo se Christian. Creo que es mejor dejarlo así. -dijo sin separar la vista del suelo. En ese momento no pude por menos que posar un dedo en su barbilla y levantarla para que me mirase a los ojos.

-Por favor...

-Christian yo...

-Ana, nena, debemos ir a la mesa, va a empezar la cena. -¿nena? la sangre me hervía debajo de la piel, ella no era tu nena, ella es MIA. Ana asintió y se acercó a él. El pasó su brazo por la cintura, justo donde volvía a haber tela del vestido. Que ella permitiera esa cercanía, sus gestos, sus palabras me habían dado un fuerte golpe en toda la cara.

-Adiós Christian me dijo cuando comenzó a andar, volviendo su cabeza hacia mi.-y la palabra adiós había terminado de pegarme.

-Hasta pronto Anastasia-dije entre dientes siendo casi un susurro. Me quedé quieto mirándola alejarse al lado del tipo ese que no me había caído bien y cuando veía su brazo alrededor de ella entendía por qué.

-Señor Grey-la voz del señor Carlson me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Señor Carlson-contesté de formalmente.

-Debemos dirigirnos hacia la mesa.-Asentí y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Era la más cercana al escenario y estaba ocupada por los señores Carlson, los señores Galbraith, los señores Clark, el señor Benedict y yo.

**Punto de vista de Ana.**

Nos alejamos de mis amigos caminando uno al lado del otro. Me sentía muy rara, como si fuera un sueño, en el que no sientes el suelo bajo tus pies, pero continuas caminando. Nos detuvimos en un lado del salón y le miré desconcertada, ¿cómo me había encontrado? ¿por qué estaba delante de mi? si era casualidad, ¿qué probabilidades había de coincidir? ¿Murphy me la estaba jugando con sus estúpidas leyes? No fui consciente que me mordía mi labio inferior hasta que noté uno de sus dedos tirar suavemente de él y oí cómo me decía

-Por favor, no te muerdas el labio.-su voz era baja, profunda, y ligeramente ronca.

-Lo siento-dije y aunque no pudiera verme seguramente estaría muy roja.

-Ana, al fin te encuentro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, por lo menos a mi me lo ha parecido.-¿mucho tiempo? ¿le ha parecido mucho tiempo? sin duda el lugar de donde quiera que sacaba a sus sumisas debía estar cerrado, porque no creo que hubiera echado de menos ninguna otra cosa.

-Christian, ¿qué haces aquí?-tenía que saber por qué nos habíamos encontrado, en mi cabeza apenas había otra pregunta.

-Me dan un premio por la labor social que realizo.-dijo con un tono de voz en el que le restaba importancia, como si lo importante no fuera eso.

-Ahh. Bien, me alegro de tu labor-mi tono sonó dubitativo, ¿eso significaba que nos encontramos por casualidad o que esta ocasión le había servido como perfecta excusa para vernos?

-Tenemos que hablar Ana, tengo tantas cosas que decirte.-mis barreras estaban empezando a caer, sus ojos y su voz me hacían dudar de todo lo que llevaba meses repitiéndome

-Aquí no, por favor.- le interrumpí, pero las lágrimas amenazaban seriamente con empezar a salir y si eso sucedía, no podría parar.

-No llores por favor.-no podía ser, esto definitivamente no estaba sucediendo, tenía que ser un sueño porque en ellos él me decía lo mismo. -Dime cuando y donde podemos vernos y hablar y ahí estaré.-Vi como extendía su mano en mi dirección e inconscientemente me aparté, podía intentar resistirme a su voz, a sus palabras, a sus ojos, a su olor pero si me tocaba, caería en lo que me pidiera y había sido mucho tiempo trabajando para no caer en sus brazos. Noté como su rostro se oscureció.

-No lo se Christian. Creo que es mejor dejarlo así. -dije sin mirarle, si lo hacía no podría mantener las escasas piedras que quedaban de mi barrera hacia él. Noté como colocó un dedo en mi barbilla y la levantó y me perdí por un momento en esos ojos con los que soñaba desde hacía meses.

-Por favor...-me dijo en tono suplicante, pero no podía o no me recuperaría nunca de él.

-Christian yo...-y una voz me interrumpió haciéndome más fácil salir de ahí

-Ana, nena, debemos ir a la mesa, va a empezar la cena. -¿nena?¿desde cuándo Scott me llamaba asi?. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, Scott pasó su brazo por la cintura, justo donde volvía a haber tela del vestido.

-Adiós Christian-le dije mientras empezaba a andar, volví mi cabeza hacia él para verle por última vez.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas nena?-le pregunté a Scott, no sabía si estaba enfadada con él o simplemente intrigada. Desde que vi a Christian mis emociones no eran fiables.

-¿Te molestó?

-No, no es eso, simplemente me sorprendí nunca eres tan...-pensé por un segundo cómo describirlo- territorial.

-Bueno pensé que si me comportaba así, ese ricachón te dejaría de molestarte.

-No me molestaba-dije muy rápido como justificando la situación, no sé si más para Scott o para mí misma.

-Lo siento, interpreté mal todo. No volverá a pasar.-y con un beso en la mejilla me acompañó a mi silla en la mesa donde todos esperaban.

El tema de conversación principal entre todos nosotros comenzó siendo Christian, sus negocios, el dinero que creían que tenía, su pasado, su amistad con los padres de Tina o con nuestro jefe, todo lo que se sabía públicamente sobre él estaba siendo tema de conversación, una conversación en la que no participaba excepto para decirles que le conocía por Kate ya que ella salía con su hermano Elliot, mi cabeza estaba a kilómetros de mi, es Seattle, en Georgia, en momentos dulces, eróticos, amargos...

-Ese dios de la belleza rico a rabiar, no te ha quitado ojo encima desde que nos sentamos-me dijo Kyle en un susurro.

-No digas bobadas-le contesté buscando a Christian con la mirada quien efectivamente estaba mirando hacia nuestra mesa. Debí ponerme todo lo roja que mi piel permitía y aún más cuando me pareció ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿ves? nunca te miento, y así desde hace mucho rato. Nena, si quieres que ellos se crean esa historia sobre Kate, me parece perfecto, pero a mí no me engañáis, entre vosotros dos hay química y...

-Déjalo Kyle por favor, deja a Christian por favor-le interrumpí con un tono suplicante que Kyle entendió.

-Lo siento, Ana, lo dejaré estar, pero mañana tenemos una charla pendiente-me dijo con una sonrisa y un cómplice guiño de ojo .

Desde ese momento no pude evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia Christian, y efectivamente, tal y como me había dicho Kyle, ahí estaba su mirada gris.

Tras los postres, me sorprendí a mi misma con la sensación de que recibiría una buena reprimenda de Christian ya que apenas había probado bocado en toda la cena. Había notado las miradas furtiva de todos sobre mi. Unos con preocupación como Scott o Jess y otros con curiosidad como Tina o Brad, pero mi cabeza seguía lejos, me sentía en trance.

La voz del señor Carlson me hizo volver a darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Habló sobre la fundación, su labor a lo largo del año y el destino de los fondos, lo recaudado gracias a esa cena y terminó presentando a Christian Grey que recogía el reconocimiento en nombre de Grey Enterprises Holding por su generosa contribución.

Subió al escenario con su sonrisa más encantadora y recogió la placa que le entregaron y fue hacia al micrófono. Habló sobre la infancia como la parte fundamental de la vida, de la importancia de la familia y de lo importante que era para quienes el destino les dio circunstancias desfavorables poder encontrar familias de acogida y adopción y que ayudaran a reconducir la vida de esos niños, se puso de ejemplo y terminó agradeciendo a la fundación, a sus trabajadores y voluntarios su labor y a sus padres por la generosidad en forma de familia que le brindaron. Durante todo el discurso me pareció ver a un Christian más sereno que la última vez, le noté cambiado. Un sonoro aplauso de todos los presentes terminó con mis reflexiones y de nuevo el señor Carlson tomó la palabra agradeciendo una vez más su presencia a Christian y dando paso al baile.

Abandonamos las mesas y nos dirigimos a otro salón donde una orquesta esperaba nuestra presencia. Cuando la mayoría rodeábamos la pista, empezó a sonar la música. Para este momento me imaginaba que él ya se habría ido, siempre había dicho que no le gustaban este tipo de acontecimientos.

Habían pasado unas pocas canciones cuando el Señor Carlson, con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a nuestro grupo, buscando a Tina para bailar con ella, detrás de él se acercó Christian.

-Anastasia, ¿serías tan amable de bailar conmigo?-me conocía muy bien, sabía que no le rechazaría si todo el mundo me miraba.

-¿os conocéis?-preguntó el señor Carlson intercambiando miradas entre Christian y yo.

-Si, nos conocimos en Seattle-dijo de forma escueta y firme Christian.

-Pues entonces, hija, ve a bailar con él-dijo mirándome a mi. Ahora si que estaba perdida.

Me tendió su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Esa familiar descarga que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, volvió a recorrerme entera.

-No se qué hago aquí-le dije visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Tanto te incomodo?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, bueno si, bueno no es eso, sólo es que sabes que no se bailar.-dije atropelladamente.

-Pues confía en mi, yo te llevaré-me dijo con una sonrisa acercándome más a él.

-Ana, por favor, tenemos que hablar, dame la oportunidad-me dijo con un tono casi suplicante. Y sentí como mi muro se desvanecía, pero no podía volver a eso. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Christian, es mejor que no, me ha costado mucho llegar a este punto y quedar contigo sólo me haría retroceder-le dije muy seria.

-Pero tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, de verdad necesito que hablemos.

-No lo se-sentía que si la canción duraba un par de minutos más acabaría diciendo que si.

-Estaré aquí hasta el próximo fin de semana. Pon tu las condiciones.

-No, de verdad-justo en ese momento la música terminó y sin saber cómo me escabullí de su agarre y me dirigí hacia mis amigos.

-Scott, lo siento pero tengo que irme a casa- le dije rápidamente

-Está bien, te acompaño

-No, es mejor que me vaya sola.

-Es muy tarde y no te dejaré irte sola-asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

-No pasa nada-me dijo Tina-recupérate.

Fuimos al guardarropa y recogimos nuestros abrigos. Cuando salíamos por la puerta vi a Taylor muy serio. Scott consiguió un taxi y me acompañó a la puerta de casa. Se inclinó hacia mi para darme un beso pero me quité. Las emociones me desbordaban y no tenía nada claro, así que preferí no hacer nada que pudiera herir a nadie más y besar a Scott pensando en Christian lo haría.

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Una vez tomé asiento en mi mesa no pude evitar buscar con mi mirada a Ana. Estaba con sus amigos, sentada al lado de ese tipo que no me gustaba nada como la trataba y de otro hombre, el que me había caído mejor.

La observé durante toda la cena y cuando vi que me miraba y se sonrojaba una sonrisa llegó de forma involuntaria a mis labios. La vi hablar de forma cercana con ese muchacho, Kyle creo recordar y sentí celos, pero después de encontrarme con ella sentía celos hasta del mismo aire que podía acariciarla y yo no.

Cuando recogí mi premio fui más sincero de lo que lo había sido nunca en este tipo de discursos pero quería que ella viera que en su presencia no había máscaras, que era sincero del todo.

Si ella no hubiera estado hoy aquí, al ir todo el mundo al baile yo me habría ido a casa, pero si ella iba allí yo iría como un mosquito a la luz. Me dirigí al salón y rápidamente la localicé, seguía rodeada de sus amigos y ese tipejo estaba muy cerca. De repente vi que el Señor Carlson se dirigía a ellos y vi mi oportunidad de oro delante de mis ojos. Le seguí y aproveché su invitación a su hija para hacer lo mismo con Ana, sabía que allí no me rechazaría y esa era una ventaja que no iba a desperdiciar.

-Anastasia, ¿serías tan amable de bailar conmigo?-había acertado con el momento, su mirada la delató.

-¿os conocéis?-preguntó el señor Carlson intercambiando miradas entre Ana y yo.

-Si, nos conocimos en Seattle-sabía que ella no sabría como explicarlo todo y decidí dar una versión sincera, aunque muy breve.

-Pues entonces, hija, ve a bailar con él-dijo mirando a Ana y yo dí gracias al cielo por esa intervención que la había empujado a mis brazos. Ahora sólo dependía de ella que todo saliera bien.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella y cuando la tomó sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y su voz rompió el silencio entre nosotros.

-No se qué hago aquí-me dijo muy nerviosa, ¿ponerla nerviosa era bueno? la esperanza que albergaba me decía que sí pero cómo se había apartado antes me decía lo contrario.

-¿Tanto te incomodo?-pregunté, tenía que salir de dudas.

-No, bueno si, bueno no es eso, sólo es que sabes que no se bailar.-casi se atraganta al contestarme, en el amor no tenía experiencia, pero algo me decía que no era del todo malo desconcertarla tanto como ella hacía conmigo.

-Pues confía en mi, yo te llevaré-le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y acercando su cuerpo más a mi, definitivamente era ELLA.

-Ana, por favor, tenemos que hablar, dame la oportunidad-le dije con un tono casi suplicante. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad para que me dejara entrar en su vida.

-Christian, es mejor que no, me ha costado mucho llegar a este punto y quedar contigo sólo me haría retroceder-estaba muy seria, la situación era muy complicada y me estaba costando mucho que ella cediera en su coraza, pero no iba a flaquear, me había prometido que si el destino me brindaba la oportunidad de encontrarla, no iba a dejarla escapar y eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, de verdad necesito que hablemos.-tenía que ser cauto y sincero.

-No lo se-veía como se agrietaba su armadura y que si insistía un poco acabaría diciéndome que si.

-Estaré aquí hasta el próximo fin de semana. Pon tu las condiciones.-desde que me había dado cuenta que la amaba, estaba a su merced, sólo tenía que demostrárselo.

-No, de verdad-justo en ese momento la música terminó y sin saber cómo se escapó de entre mis dedos y se perdió entre la gente. La vi hablar con sus amigos y dirigirse a la salida con aquel hombre al que cada vez tenía más ganas de hacer desaparecer.

Minutos después vi en la puerta a Taylor. Me despedí de los anfitriones y le hice una seña de que nos íbamos. Cuando llegué a la calle me esperaba ya mi coche. Me monté en silencio.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar?- me dijo Taylor.

-Si, claro.

-Vi a la Srta. Steele.

-¿dónde?

-En la entrada, iba acompañada de un caballero, se montaron juntos en un taxi.

-No le llames caballero, no se merece ese apodo. Quiere o tiene lo que es mío.-dije con voz iracunda.

Taylor no dijo nada más. Llegué a casa y me tumbé en mi cama, mi vida había dado un vuelco en unas horas, volvía a tener a mi ángel cerca y aunque no quisiera iba a decirla lo que sentía, aún no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

**_bueno, siento el retraso, pero estas fechas son complicadas. espero que haya merecido la pena la espera y os guste el capitulo. es más largo que de costumbre. espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestros reviews._**

**_espero poder actualizar antes de fin de año pero no prometo nada._**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2013_**


	15. asimilando

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Hacía meses que no me dormía llorando pensando en Christian, normalmente lloraba porque le echaba de menos, porque le amaba y sentía que no nos entenderíamos nunca y que lo que yo buscaba no lo iba a encontrar en él y él no encontraría en mí lo que buscaba, pero anoche había sido diferente, había llorado de rabia y frustración, por todo lo que había pasado, porque llevaba 4 largos meses luchando contra mis sentimientos, contra su fantasma y su sombra y cuando parecía que lo había superado aparece y retrocedo al punto de partida sin la menor dilación, porque necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a sus intentos de quedar conmigo y porque una parte de mi albergaba la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado y ya no quisiera controlar mi vida dentro y fuera de su cuarto rojo.

Me desperecé y recordé que Kyle estaba muy interesado en hablar sobre "el dios de la belleza" como él lo había llamado (el dios de la belleza y el dolor para mi), pero aunque con Kyle tenía mucha confianza creo que no estaba preparada para hablar sobre, sobre lo que suponía y había supuesto en mi vida, porque una cosa es hablar en abstracto sobre una situación y otra muy distinta ponerle cara y sobre todo porque había preguntas que él me haría pero que primero tenía que hacerme a mi misma, así que ante la idea de huir de él en los escasos metros de nuestro apartamento, decidí optar por una opción que aunque no me gustaba, me disgustaba menos que la otra, salir de compras hasta la tarde.

Así que enfundada en unos vaqueros, una camisa, mis converse y una abrigada cazadora, me dirigí a mi tortura personal.

A lo largo del día pensé varias veces en llamar a Kate y contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero al igual que me pasaba con Kyle, temía enfrentarme a algunas preguntas que aún no me atrevía a hacerme a mi misma.

A eso de las 6 llegué a mi casa con más dolor de pies que compras hechas y me preparé para ir al cumpleaños de Jess. Nos iba a invitar a cenar en un pequeño restaurante que servían hamburguesas, pizzas y perritos y luego iríamos a bailar.

A las 7 y cuarto ya estábamos los tres listos para irnos a quemar la noche con el resto de nuestros amigos. Cuando nos encontramos me sentía un poco incómoda con Scott, no sabía qué hacer con él y parecía que era algo mutuo por lo que nos comportamos como amigos solamente.

Fuimos a bailar a una discoteca y lo pasamos muy bien, Kyle se encontró con Charlie y desapareció al poco de llegar y el resto a eso de las 2 decidimos irnos. Con Scott todo había discurrido tranquilo hasta la hora de irnos.

-Ana, podemos hablar un momento-me dijo agarrándome del codo con más fuerza de la que me habría gustado. Scott había bebido más de la cuenta esa noche y no era el de siempre.

-Si, claro, pero no tienes que agarrarme así-le dije con la voz más temerosa de lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha cambiado todo? pensé que te gustaba, que estábamos empezando algo-dijo con voz triste.

-Scott, creo que no estás en condiciones de hablar esto ahora, mejor mañana quedamos y hablamos más tranquilos, ¿si?-dije con voz calmada, le miré a los ojos buscando su asentimiento y él me agarró muy fuerte de la nuca y la cintura y me besó muy fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho. Y la verdad es que no me gustó, no me gustó porque yo no quería ese beso, porque él me lo estaba dando porque el alcohol le decía que tenía que hacerlo y porque estaba siendo más violento de lo que creía. Giré mi cara e intenté separarme pero no podía.

-Scott, para por favor-le dije con voz suplicante.

-No, Ana, se que te gusto y si te gusto te gustarán mis besos-me dijo intentando besarme de nuevo y yo intentando deshacerme de su agarre.

-Scott, estás borracho, mañana hablaremos, déjame, por favor-dije forcejeando un poco más. Y de repente aparecieron Brad y Josh y le separaron de mi.

-Scott, vámonos a casa, deja que Ana se vaya con Jess- le dijo Brad. Scott me soltó.

-Te llamaré mañana me dijo mientras los chicos se lo llevaban de allí.

-Está bien-le dije con voz muy baja casi un susurro. Está bien, me decía a mi misma, yo no era la misma desde que me había encontrado con Christian, pero cómo me había besado y tratado era un límite infranqueable, si, me encontraba a mi misma utilizando un término como límite infranqueable para describir cómo me había tratado mi amigo especial y eso me asustó, definitivamente el encuentro con Christian me había afectado bastante más de lo que quería reconocerme a mi misma.

Jess no dijo nada sobre Scott ni sobre Christian en el camino a casa, y se lo agredecí. Nos limitamos a hablar de Charlie, el chico con el que se había ido Kyle. Era el antiguo inquilino de mi habitación y un lío recurrente de Kyle, siempre terminaban igual, Charlie quería visitar más camas, Kyle lloraba y cuando volvía a aparecer le dejaba entrar en su vida con la esperanza de Kyle y la falsa promesa de Charlie de que esa vez sería diferente. Ambas sabíamos que en un par de días comeríamos helado en el sofá de casa hablando mal de los hombres y muy especialmente de Charlie, pero ya se lo habíamos advertido varias veces y no quería ver que no cambiaba.

Cuando esa noche me dormí no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, si pensaba en Christian lloraría con rabia por haber puesto mi vida patas arriba otra vez y si pensaba en Scott lloraría por la decepción que me había llevado esta noche. Pero cuando mis párpados estaban ya cerrados y en estado casi inconsciente unos ojos oscuros se colaron en mis pensamientos y antes de caer profundamente dormida, esos ojos no eran oscuros sino grises.

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

El sábado me levanté pensando únicamente en Anastasia. Había soñado con sus ojos y su sonrisa y me desperté feliz aunque desconcertado, feliz porque al fin la había encontrado, cuando mis esperanzas eran nulas, ella había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida y había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco para mi, me daba esperanza e ilusión pero estaba desconcertado, seguía sin saber cómo encontrarla y no sabía si poner a Welch a ello o por el contrario dejar de nuevo en manos del destino volver a encontrarnos. Ambos caminos me parecían válidos y mientras llamar a Welch calmaba mi parte controladora, no llamarle creía que se adaptaría más los deseos de Ana.

Tras la comida le dí el resto del día libre a Taylor, no iba a salir, tenía que seguir trabajando y no era justo que él tuviera que hacer lo mismo. A él le sorprendió, pero se fue de casa vestido de manera informal unos 15 minutos después. Estuve encerrado en mi estudio hasta pasada la media noche. Me había costado mucho concentrarme pensando una vez tras otra en Ana pero al fin lo había conseguido y así estuve hasta que poco después de las 12, sus ojos azules aparecieron en mi mente y supe que ya no volvería a centrarme por ese día. Me senté en mi piano y dejé que mis dedos se movieran libremente y una melodía más alegre que de costumbre llenó el apartamento.

El domingo me levanté decidido a hablar con Welch, saber que estaba con ella en la misma ciudad y no verla me había colmado la paciencia y mi parte dominante tomó el control de la situación.

-Welch, soy Grey, necesito que compruebes todos los datos de Anastasia Steele, en Nueva York.

-Si , señor. En cuanto lo tenga se lo envío a su email.

-Perfecto.

Aún no sabía qué haría cuando tuviera los datos, si iría a buscarla, si mandaría a Taylor a por ella o simplemente nada, pero necesitaba tener esa posibilidad o me volvería loco.

Lo siguiente en lo que tenía que pensar era cómo convencerla de que hablara conmigo y que lo que la decía era verdad. Desde el primer momento en que la planteé el contrato y mi forma de vida, siempre intenté convencerla de que ella era la que tenía el control de todo, la que diría hasta dónde llegaríamos y la que pondría un principio y un fin y ahora meses después me daba cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba en sus manos. Lo había estado entonces y aún más lo estaba ahora cuando mi corazón estaba en sus manos. Me llegó su expediente, teléfono, dirección, trabajo, horarios, gimnasio, ¿gimnasio?, por lo visto acudía a clases de yoga y pilates, sus horarios, toda sobre ella. Aún no sabía que quería hacer con esa información, salir corriendo hacia su casa, llamarla. Pero un dato golpeó en mi cabeza trabajaba para el Señor Benedict, ese podría ser un buen camino.

El viernes me había dejado claro que no quería hablar conmigo y eso me dolía más de lo que imaginaba. Tenía que conseguir una oportunidad para que me escuchara, poder decirla que había cambiado que ya sólo quería estar con ella por encima de todo, de la forma en que pudiera tenerla, que solo me importaba un nosotros con todo lo MAS que ella quisiera darme, porque yo quería darla todo y si el sexo fuera sólo vainilla, sería perfecto porque sería con ella. Pero para eso tenía que llegar a ella.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo y me puse manos a la obra para llevarlo a cabo. Salí a comprar lo que necesitaba y para la hora de comer tenía mi plan en marcha.

**Punto de vista de Ana**

El domingo por la mañana me llamó Scott. Y quedamos a las 4 en Central Park para dar un paseo y hablar tranquilamente. Y puntuales como siempre nos vimos. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos paseando porque mi cabeza volaba lejos, sólo sé que cuando llegamos a una barandilla Scott, me paró. Apoyamos los brazos, casi en los codos y nos inclinamos sobre la barandilla.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?-dije extrañada, no me parecía que mi comportamiento fuera extraño.

-Porque las únicas palabras que he oído en casi media hora han sido, "hola", "¿qué tal?", "Si" "ajá"y "mmm". No eres tu.-dijo con un tono entre triste y preocupado.

-Perdona, no he querido ser grosera pero estaba en mis cosas.

-Yo si que lo siento, siento mucho lo de anoche, sabes que nunca me he comportado como lo hice y me arrepiento mucho. Nunca te besaría sin que quisieras ese beso.-decía con arrepentimiento y por primera vez desde que nos encontramos le miré a la cara. La verdad es que entre el encuentro con Christian el viernes y beso de anoche sentía que la barrera con Scott se había reconstruido demasiado rápida y demasiado alta.

-Yo, lo siento, se que ayer no estaba como últimamente y que desde el viernes las cosas no fluyen como solían hacerlo pero todo me ha descolocado.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que antes que cualquier otra cosa somos amigos.

-Todo es muy difícil, Scott.

-Es él, ¿verdad? es el hombre del que estás enamorada, ¿no es así?-en su voz había resignación y tristeza. Yo abrí los ojos como si no me creyera lo que acababa de decirme.

-Si, es el hombre del que ESTUVE enamorada.-remarqué la palabra estuve.

-Pero te ha descolocado tu vida desde que os encontrasteis.

-Más de lo que me gustaría, en eso te doy la razón-dije respirando hondo-pero es el pasado, simplemente no le había vuelto a ver y me descentró encontrármelo por sorpresa, nunca imaginé encontrarnos así.

-Pero él está interesado en ti, para él no eres su pasado, se nota de lejos, cómo te mira, cómo te toca, cómo me mira..todo son señales de que tu no eres su pasado y no lo dejará pasar.

-Puede llegar a ser muuuy insistente pero él volverá a Seattle a seguir su vida tal y como quiere vivirla y yo seguiré con mi vida aquí, con todo un país por el medio.

-No le conozco, sólo sé de él lo que publica la prensa, pero por lo que dicen es persistente, tenaz y no deja escapar lo que quiere por nada del mundo, y creo que ahora lo que quiere eres tu.

-Ya te conté que lo que él buscaba en mi y lo que yo buscaba en él no eran compatibles.

-Quizá haya cambiado y ahora podáis ser compatibles.

-¿De parte de quién estás? -dije medio enfadada, no se suponía que tendría que desanimarme de las ilusiones que podía tener respecto a Christian.

-De la tuya, claro que de la tuya.-me dijo pasando su brazo al rededor de mis hombros. -Pero sabes lo que quiero de nosotros y no quiero que tengas dudas ni que te quedes conmigo porque él no cambió o porque nunca quisiste escuchar lo que tuvo que decirte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que como quieres salir conmigo tengo que quedar con otro?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Si, aunque suene raro, te estoy diciendo que tienes que escucharle. Yo te esperaré, no creo que me pase nada por esperarte unos días más...-dijo con una sonrisa genuina. -Así cuando estemos juntos no tendremos dudas ni tu ni yo que queremos eso, no que nos quedamos sin opción.

-Las personas no cambian así como así y él no busca nada diferente a lo que buscaba en aquel momento.

-Eso espero-dijo riendo aunque su risa no llegó a sus ojos-porque si ha cambiado no creo que pueda hacer nada contra él.

-No quiero hacerte daño Scott, de verdad que no, pero necesito unos días para asimilar todo y pensar tranquila. Lo siento, siento tener toda esta carga conmigo.-el apretó su agarre y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví y nos abrazamos. Todo sería tan fácil si Christian quisiera lo mismo que Scott, si me quisiera sin contratos, acuerdos de confidencialidad o palabras de seguridad, pero este pensamiento se vio interrumpido por esa voz que podía llevarme al cielo o al mismo infierno.

-¿Ana? ¡Qué casualidad!-me separé de Scott y me giré hacia él.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-dije tartamudeando.

-Llevaba todo el fin de semana en casa y necesitaba estirarme, así decidí salir a correr. ¿y tu? quiero decir, ¿y vosotros?-dijo dirigiendo una leve mirada a Scott.

-Paseando.-dije en tono seco.

-¿No hace un poco de frío para eso?

-No, bueno si, pero queríamos que nos diera el aire también.

-Si queréis, os invito a un café, hay una cafetería aquí cerca-dijo señalando en una dirección.

-No, gracias, es tarde, está anocheciendo y además ya nos íbamos.-dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Bueno, pues hasta otro rato entonces.-y cuando creí que iba a irme sin más añadió-aunque la invitación a vernos sigue en pie para cuando quieras, estaré aquí hasta el viernes.

-Adiós Christian-dije bastante más seca que antes. Su persistencia me sacaba de quicio.

Nos alejamos de allí a paso bastante rápido y Scott no pudo evitar preguntarme.

-¿no ibas a aquedar con él?

-No insistas, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero no insistas por favor, ya tengo bastante con su insistencia.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.-dijo levantando las manos-sólo quiero que te aclares cuanto antes por el bien de los dos-dijo con voz más triste que antes.

-No pretendía ser brusca.

Me acompañó hasta el metro y cuando llegué a casa me acosté. El parque había sido emocionalmente agotador para mi. El lunes me levanté con nuevas energías y ganas pero por cómo discurrió el día, habría necesitado más.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Las paredes de casa se me caían encima y me debatía internamente sobre qué hacer respecto a Ana, ¿ir a verla o no ir? ¿A su casa, al gimnasio, al trabajo? ¿Llamarla o presentarme allí directamente? Sólo tenía una cosa clara, no me iba a quedar quieto. En los últimos dos días había cambiado de opinión muchas veces al respecto y aunque al principio ganaba la opción darla espacio, a medida que pasaban las horas tenía claro que no podía quedarme a esperar a que el destino me volviera a cruzar con ella. Tenía una reunión mañana con el dueño de la empresa para la que trabajaba pero eso no me garantizaba nada, no, no quería dejarlo en manos de la suerte, ya lo había hecho una vez y aunque me había llevado a ella de nuevo, nada me garantizaba que volviera a suceder. Esa semana lograría que ella me escuchase, había preparado mis armas y estaba dispuesto a luchar por la mujer a la que amaba, contra el moreno que la acompañaba, contra el destino e incluso contra sus deseos de estar alejada de mi.

Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza porque sus ojos y su risa inundaban cada uno de mis pensamientos y me iba a volver loco, así que decidí salir a correr por Central Park, me puse el iPod y empecé a hacer ejercicio. Llevaba corriendo como unos 15 minutos cuando la vi.

Estaba con ese molesto moreno al que cada vez aborrecía más. Se encontraban apoyados sobre los brazos, casi en los codos, en una barandilla del parque. Estaban distanciados, no mucho pero no había contacto físico, pero entonces, cuando la alegría llegaba a mi y me maldecía por haber juzgado mal a un amigo de Ana, le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Era un gesto muy territorial y no me gustó, ella era mía y no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío. Ella no pareció corresponderle, lo que me devolvió la esperanza. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, era inevitable, no quería pero mis pies simplemente me llevaban y entonces les vi abrazarse, en unas pocas zancadas recorrí el espacio que nos separaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido, no podía perderla, tenía que hacer que se separasen.

-¿Ana? ¡Qué casualidad!-dije sin pensar, ella se separó de él, buena señal me dije a mi mismo y me miró, esos ojos azules eran mi perdición.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-dijo ¿nerviosa? ¿eso era bueno o malo? ¿me tenía miedo o la alteraba los sentidos? Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Llevaba todo el fin de semana en casa y necesitaba estirarme, así decidí salir a correr. ¿y tu? quiero decir, ¿y vosotros?-tuve que mirarle, quería fijarme en su lenguaje corporal, ver cómo me miraba, porque ya sabía cómo la miraba a ella.

-Paseando.-pocas palabras, un poco seca, bueno espero que sólo sea por la sorpresa.

-¿No hace un poco de frío para eso?-mi parte dominante y controladora había salido a la luz.

-No, bueno si, pero queríamos que nos diera el aire también.-se está justificando, eso es bueno le importa tu opinión... o te tiene miedo, me dijo mi parte más pesimista echando al traste mi esperanza de que albergase sentimientos similares a los míos.

-Si queréis, os invito a un café, hay una cafetería aquí cerca-quería pasar más tiempo con ella, era como una droga, incluso por un momento no me importó que para pasar más tiempo con ella tuviera que estar él delante, ya encontraría la forma de verla a solas, de momento con tenerla cerca me conformaba.

-No, gracias, es tarde, está anocheciendo y además ya nos íbamos.-se iba mi plan de pasar un rato más con ella, desaparecía.

-Bueno, pues hasta otro rato entonces.-no podía dejarla ir sin intentar de nuevo quedar con ella -aunque la invitación a vernos sigue en pie para cuando quieras, estaré aquí hasta el viernes.

-Adiós Christian-su despedida sonó brusca.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa y me duché. Tuve una de mis habituales pesadillas y no volví a dormirme, la ansiedad por la semana que empezaba podía conmigo, sabía que sería crucial en mi relación con ella y esas expectativas me tenían nervioso.

**_siento haber tardado en actualizar pero las fiestas no me han dejado tiempo. Ante todo ¡FELIZ 2013! espero que os traiga muchas cosas buenas._**

**_gracias por los reviews, seguir la historia y los favoritos, me hace mucha ilusión y me da ganas para seguir escribiendo._**

**_este capitulo es de transición, espero subir el proximo pronto en el que pasarán más cosas entre ellos._**

**_por si alguien se preguntra por la actitud de Scott os explicaré que le he dado esa actitud ya que creo que hay veces que se necesita ser realista aunque los resultados no nos agraden que ponernos un velo delante de los ojos que no nos dejen ver cómo son en realidad. Por eso creo que Scott prefiere saber si Ana quiere estar con él de verdad o sólo es porque no está Christian._**

**_espero que os guste._**


	16. sorpresas

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Desde que me desperté contaba las horas para ir a BND Publishig, esa reunión para almorzar hoy que al principio había aceptado por compromiso, se volvía cada vez más atractiva, estaría en el mismo edificio que mi ángel y eso era algo que esperaba con entusiasmo.

Estuve reunido con una de las empresas que tenía adquiridas allí, revisando la contabilidad y previendo las inversiones necesarias hasta final de año. Había sido una reunión larga pero tranquila.

Cuando me monté en el coche para ir al almuerzo con el Sr. Benedict me sentía nervioso, hacía mucho que no me sentía así, mejor dicho nunca me había sentido así, nunca había estado nervioso por la posibilidad de encontrarme con una mujer. Había estado ansioso, excitado, pero nunca nervioso. Para estar en equilibrio conmigo mismo debía tener todo bajo control y el posible encuentro con ella no lo estaba en absoluto y esta incertidumbre iba a matarme.

Llegué al edificio y accedí a la planta del despacho del Sr. Benedict. Me recibió su secretaria y me hizo pasar de forma muy amable. El almuerzo estaba dispuesto en su despacho y fue al grano apenas nos habíamos saludado.

-Sr. Grey.

-Llámeme Christian, por favor-la amistad que le unía a mi padre me llevaba a esta cercanía.

-Usted llámeme Andrew-dijo con una sonrisa. Era un hombre muy educado, profesional aunque cercano y amable y en un mundo como el mío se agradecía hablar de negocios en ese tono.-Como le decía Christian, tengo un problema y usted puede ayudarme a solucionarlo.

-Dígame en qué podría yo ayudarle.-estaba realmente desconcertado.

-Como seguramente sabe, mi mujer Luisa y yo nunca tuvimos hijos. Me voy haciendo mayor y mi jubilación está cercana. La empresa quedaría en manos de mis sobrinos y ese sería el fin de BND Publishing. Son unos ineptos en el mundo empresarial y lo único que quieren es venderla al mejor postor y vivir del dinero que les dé. Pero esta empresa es mi vida. Desde que la fundé he vivido para ella y verla así me hundiría.

-Bueno hay gente que no tiene el espíritu empresarial como lo tenemos nosotros. Pero no entiendo cómo puedo ayudarle yo con sus sobrinos.

-Sé que hace unos meses adquirió SIP en Seattle y quiero que compres BND. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que usted es un buen empresario que sin duda llevará a BND a un futuro más prometedor del que tendría si se la quedan mis sobrinos.

-Bueno yo...mi especialidad no es el mundo editorial aunque darle más solidez a esa parte de mis empresas podría ser interesante. ¿qué condiciones quiere para la venta?

-Me gustaría que no hubiera despidos o los menos posibles y que al menos una parte de las oficinas estuvieran aquí. Se que su centro de operaciones está en Seattle, y me imagino que alguna parte se la llevará cerca de Ud. pero no me gustaría que desapareciera de Nueva York.

-Tendría que estudiar la situación económica de la empresa, revisar la contabilidad, tendría que explicarme las diferentes líneas de negocio en las que están inmersos, una presentación de marketing respecto a perspectivas de mercado. Respecto a los despidos, sólo se harán los estrictamente necesarios para garantizar que la parte editorial de Grey Enterprises sea viable. Respecto a lo de Nueva York no me importaría que alguna línea de negocio se gestionara desde aquí. Así mismo si Ud, quiere no me importaría negociar con Ud. un puesto directivo en el conglomerado editorial que se forme.

-Bien, respecto de la información que necesita, esta semana podríamos tener una reunión para presentarle todo. Me halaga realmente que quiera que forme parte de la empresa una vez sea suyo. Lo negociaremos. Le agradezco de verdad que esté dispuesto, está salvando BND.

-Bueno, aún no he dicho que si. Lo que si me gustaría es discreción en cuanto al proceso de compra-venta. No me gustaría que se hiciera público que es realmente mía hasta que tenga todo arreglado y sepa cómo trabajar con la parte editorial.

-Puede estar tranquilo, a mi la discreción también me beneficia, no me gustaría que mis sobrinos se enterasen antes de tiempo.

-Bien pues fijemos esa reunión para poder acelerar el proceso, estaré esta semana aquí pero el lunes tengo que estar en Seattle. -miro mi agenda y veo que el miércoles es el día que tengo más fácil mover una reunión y tendría el día entero disponible. No había previsto esta oferta pero teniendo en cuenta que Ana trabaja aquí creo que puede ser una buena oportunidad.-¿el miércoles a las 9 le vendría bien?

-Espere que consulte con Marie, mi secretaria.-Descuelga el teléfono y habla con ella-bien, el miércoles a las 9 será perfecto.

-Por cierto, me preguntaba si podría enseñarme la empresa. SI tiene tiempo, yo hoy podría sin problema y así es una cosa menos para conocer el miércoles.

-Si, buena idea, hijo. Yo mismo le enseñaré todo esto-Y sonrío, con más fuerza internamente de lo que exteriorizo pero saber que la veré en unos momentos no deja que mi estado de ánimo pueda ser diferente.

**Punto de vista de Ana**

El lunes me desperté inquieta, no sabía por qué pero estaba nerviosa. Fui al trabajo como siempre con Jess y Kyle quien nos contaba lo maravillosa que había sido su reconciliación y los planes que tenía para que esta vez si saliera todo como le gustaría. Habían hecho un amago de interrogatorio en el desayuno pero mi cara de pocos amigos les había dejado claro que no quería hablar del tema. Me sentía mal pero aún no quería hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera había llamado a Kate, y me prometí que de hoy no pasaría.

La mañana en el trabajo había transcurrido bien, le había hecho un informe a Alice de las publicaciones que se han realizado, de los autores ya publicados, de los lanzamientos y de los que se estaban estudiando, por lo visto en pocos días había que presentárselo a Benedict por lo que preparé la presentación también. Además me había dicho que quería que lo presentáramos juntas. Era muy buena jefa, me hacía partícipe de todo y no me sentía únicamente como quien le llevaba los cafés y le hacía el trabajo sucio. Estábamos preparando juntas los lanzamientos de lo que quedaba de año, preparando todo codo con codo y estaba aprendiendo mucho.

Fui a comer con Tina, Jess y Kyle y hablamos de todo y de nada. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no me sacaba a Christian de ella ni bien ni mal, las palabras que me había dicho Scott me torturaban, quizá tenía razón y tenía que escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decirme antes de poder seguir adelante con mi vida y cerrar esa puerta del todo.

Al volver después del almuerzo fui a reunirme con Alice para repasar la presentación y preparar juntas uno de los lanzamientos. Estábamos terminando la presentación cuando sonó la puerta y al girarnos vimos que era el Sr. Benedict con Christian. En ese momento se me heló la sangre.

-Alice, éste es el Seño Grey, dueño de Grey Enterprises Holding, ella es una de nuestras mejores editoras-dijo el señor Benedict.

-Encantada-dijo mi jefa extendiendo la mano para saludar a Christian.

-Encantado.

-Ella es Anastasia Steele, mi ayudante-dijo Alice señalándome.

-Srta. Steele, un placer volver a coincidir-me dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mí. Yo se la estreché-Nosotros nos conocimos en Seattle-explicó Christian muy sereno.

-Alice, le estoy enseñando al Señor Grey, las instalaciones, quizás podría acompañarnos y explicarle personalmente en que consiste su trabajo, seguramente se lo pueda explicar mejor que yo.

-Si, por supuesto. Ana, seguiremos con esto más adelante o mañana.

-Por supuesto-dije saliendo del despacho de Alice. Me temblaba todo. Cada encuentro con él resultó ser más demoledor que el anterior, y su sombra ya era más alargada en mí que cuando dejé Seattle si es que era posible.

Me senté en mi mesa y miré mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Kyle.

_"El dios de la belleza está en la oficina"_

Sonreí al ver cómo se refería a él pero prefería no reflejarlo externamente porque sería el símbolo de que había vuelto a mi vida con la fuerza de un tsunami y tenía la sensación de que así quedaría mi corazón cuando se hubiera ido.

Me concentré en preparar la agenda semanal de Alice y al rato oí como Christian, Alice y el Señor Benedict se acercaban de nuevo. Se despidieron en la puerta del despacho de Alice y al pasar a mi lado los dos hombres, Christian casi sin mirarme y de forma apenas perceptible, dejó encima de mi mesa una nota doblada. En cuanto hubo desaparecido de mi vista no pude por menos que abrirla.

_"Anastasia,_

_Por favor queda conmigo. Sólo quiero hablar, de verdad. Procuraré no robarte mucho tiempo._

_Mi número es el 555-xxxxxxxx._

_Esperaré paciente tu llamada._

_Christian."_

Me quedé mirando la nota como si fuera a hablarme dándome la respuesta a lo que tenía que hacer cuando la voz de Jess me sacó de mi trance.

-Ana, esa nota no va a hablarte-dijo sonriendo-¿nos vamos?

-Ehh-dije descolocada por un momento-si, un momento que hablo con Alice y nos vamos.

Toqué en la puerta de Alice.

-Alice, ¿puedo irme ya o quieres que sigamos con lo de antes?

-No, tranquila Ana, puedes irte. Mañana lo repasaremos y el miércoles haremos la presentación.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana Ana.

Fuimos los 3 a casa, casi ni despegué los labios y ellos entendían que no quería hablar y lo respetaban. En mi fuero interno había un encarnizado debate entre mi subconsciente que me decía que me alejara de mi teléfono y de la nota y mi diosa interior que con gran habilidad iba ganando el debate, ayudada por mi curiosidad, que me repetía constantemente, "llama, llama, llama, llama..." iba a volverme loca. Decidí declarar el empate técnico, llamaría al volver del gimnasio.

Me estaba preparando, sólo tenía las mallas puestas y un top para la clase de yoga. El gimnasio estaba a apenas dos manzanas de casa y siempre volvíamos a ducharnos a casa, por lo que íbamos siempre con la ropa para la clase puesta. Aunque ahora que hacía frio nos poníamos encima un chándal. Cuando me disponía a seguir vistiéndome un grito de Kyle nos alarmó tanto que Jess y yo salimos corriendo de nuestras habitaciones, él sólo tenía puesto el pantalón y agarraba su iphone como si se le fuera la vida, estaba llorando y no hablaba.

Cuando por fin le sentamos en el sofá nos enseñó la pantalla del iphone, era una foto colgada en una red social en la que salía Charlie besándose, más bien devorándose, con otro chico, rubio de pelo largo.

-El muy cabrón me lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-Pero quizás ha sido de antes.

-No, el tío rubio la ha comentado y ha dicho que gran sorpresa la de anoche y Charlie le ha contestado, ya te digo, me alegré mucho de encontrarte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Jess y yo nos miramos y no sabíamos bien qué decirle. Un yatelodije, o un teniasquehaberteloesperado no le iban a ayudar.

-Deberías hablar con él y escuchar qué tiene que decirte-dije intentando que fuera Charlie quien le confirmara las cosas.

-Le he mandado un sms y aún no me ha contestado.

-Está visto que hoy no vamos a ir al gimnasio, así que iré a preparar unas copas de helado, seguro que nos viene bien.

Se levantó y nos dejó solos en el salón.

-Ana, es que no se qué me pasa, pero aunque me hace lo mismo una y otra vez, en cuanto el quiere me tiene. Es realmente muy tóxico para mi, lo sé, pero no me puedo alejar-dijo echándose a llorar.

-Hay veces que nuestra razón y nuestro corazón tiran de la cuerda en direcciones opuestas y en esa lucha, el corazón suele salir ganando.

-¡Ay Ana! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-A mi me lo dices-dije casi en un susurro. Kyle había empezado a llorar. Me acerqué y se abalanzó sobre mi para llorar sobre mi hombro. Yo estaba aprisionada entre él y el brazo del sofá recostada sobre éste para no caernos del sofá.

Oí el timbre y a Jess contestar. La oí dirigirse a la puerta mientras me decía.

-Es para tí Ana, creo que es Scott.

-Pues dile a quien sea que hoy no estoy para nadie, sólo para Kyle-dije riendo para que Kyle sonriera.

No oí más hasta que sentí un carraspeo, miré y allí en nuestro salón estaba parado Christian, tenía una caja en las manos y una mirada totalmente iracunda. Le di a Kyle unas palmaditas en la espalda y le susurre que me dejara levantarme. Se separó de mí y miró en la misma dirección que yo y creo que oí el golpe de su mandíbula contra el suelo por la sorpresa.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a él.

-Hola-mi cabeza parecía una locomotora de la velocidad a la que iba y el corazón se había helado o quizás era el corazón el que estaba acelerado y mi cabeza helada, ya ni lo sabía.

-Hola Ana. Te he traído unas cosas-dijo entregándome la caja.

-No puedo aceptarlas.-dije rotunda sin tocar la caja.

-Por favor, será un préstamo, el viernes me lo llevaré si crees que tengo que tenerlo yo. Sólo te pido que lo cojas, veas lo que es y después decidas.-mi curiosidad me asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente mientras duermo si lo rechazase así que lo llevé rápidamente a mi habitación y volví donde Christian.

-Es solo un préstamo hasta el viernes.

-Está bien-dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-Me preguntaba si quizá podríamos ir a tomar algo o a cenar, ya que estoy aquí.

-Estamos en mitad de una crisis-le dije señalando a Kyle.

-Ya veo...-dijo con tono enfadado.

Y cuando se iba a ir, apareció Jess con una bandeja y cuatro copas de helado.

-Te he preparado una copa de helado de vainilla, ¿te quedarás?-dijo más mirándome a mi que a él.

-Si, se quedará, después nos iremos a dar una vuelta, pero se quedará a tomar el helado con nosotros.

-Gracias, la vainilla me encanta-nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi en sus ojos que no hablaba del helado.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás uno junto al otro. Kyle rompió el silencio.

-Es que sigo sin entender porque se esfuerza en ilusionarme cada vez, no tendría que hacerlo.

-Problemas de pareja-le susurré a Christian.

-¿y porque tenga problemas de pareja tiene que tirarse sobre ti?-dijo totalmente fuera de si. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No entiendes nada-le dije con desesperación. No había cambiado era el mismo hombre posesivo de siempre.

-Oh, si, lo entiendo todo-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Volví a concentrarme en la conversación con Kyle.

-Kyle, tu problema es que crees que haciendo lo mismo siempre, vas a obtener un resultado diferente de él y no es así.-cuando oyó lo de "él" Christian me susurró un lo siento, realmente no entendía nada.- Él no ha cambiado y no lo hará, nadie lo hace, cuando elegimos vivir de una forma, no renunciamos a ello de forma tan fácil-miré a Christian y él a mi. Yo estaba de acuerdo con Jess y sabía que Christian nunca cambiaría y él la miraba con ceño fruncido como si estuviera hablando de marcianos-y él ha decidido que quiere vivir saltando de cama en cama.

Después de un rato de escuchar a Kyle lamentándose de lo mal que se lo hacía pasar Charlie y de nosotras decirle que lo que tenía que hacer era no dejar que sus promesas le hicieran creer que todo sería diferente y que asumiera que si estaban juntos era únicamente para tener sexo pero que no buscara más en Charlie.

La historia me estaba afectando así que fui a cambiarme de ropa para salir con Christian. Tenía que escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme, no creérmelo y volver a mi pseudo-feliz existencia en cuanto me levantase mañana por la mañana.

Me puse vaqueros, zapatillas y una sudadera, quería que la lívido no hiciera acto de presencia y con ese atuendo era muy difícil. Me acerqué a los 3 que estaban hablando de Seattle e intentando que Christian les contase algo vergonzoso de mi para reírse un poco pero se disculpaba diciendo que no podía hablar.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dije a Christian quien me contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro. Encantado de haberos conocido-dijo extendiendo la mano para despedirse de ambos.

-Vuelve pronto-le dijo Kyle.

-Lo intentaré-contestó Christian mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Esperamos al ascensor en silencio y esa corriente eléctrica entre nosotros volvió a surgir. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo le llamaba.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento tras la visita a BND, no podía estar quieto así que cogí mi plan y me dirigí a casa de Ana. La vi entrar con sus amigos y esperé una media hora. Llamé y me abrieron. La puerta de su apartamento me la abrió una chica. Sólo oí decir a Ana a lo lejos

-Pues dile a quien sea que hoy no estoy para nadie, sólo para Kyle-¿Kyle? ¿Quién cojones es Kyle? la furia me invadía.

Y cuando llegué al salón lo que vi me terminó de cabrear de verdad. Un chico que recordaba de la fiesta estaba tirado sobre Ana y ella le abrazaba. Ella me miró y se incorporó y cuando vi cómo iba vestida, no se pasaba por mi cabeza otra idea que no fuera arrancar esa tela escasa y follarla encima de ese sofá y ese tipo que había estado encima suyo, le arrancaría la cabeza con mis manos. Tuve que llamar a todo mi autocontrol antes de hablar para evitar problemas mayores.

-Hola-me dijo desconcertada porque estuviera allí.

-Hola Ana. Te he traído unas cosas-dije entregándole la caja que llevaba y que era mi plan para que me creyera.

-No puedo aceptarlas.-dijo muy rotunda, no podía rechazarla o no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella.

-Por favor, será un préstamo, el viernes me lo llevaré si crees que tengo que tenerlo yo. Sólo te pido que lo cojas, veas lo que es y después decidas.-la cogió y se la llevó a la que supongo que será su habitación, bien, el plan empezaba a ir bien.

-Es solo un préstamo hasta el viernes- me repitió

-Está bien-dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-Me preguntaba si quizá podríamos ir a tomar algo o a cenar, ya que estoy aquí.-Tenía que intentarlo

-Estamos en mitad de una crisis-me dijo señalando a Kyle. Definitivamente ese hombre no tendría muchos más dolores de cabeza porque se la arrancaría. Apreté mi mandíbula.

-Ya veo...-dije lo más tranquilo que pude aunque enfadado.

Y cuando me iba a ir, apareció su amiga con una bandeja y cuatro copas de helado.

-Te he preparado una copa de helado de vainilla, ¿te quedarás?-miró a Ana buscando su aprobación.

-Si, se quedará, después nos iremos a dar una vuelta, pero se quedará a tomar el helado con nosotros.-¿había oído bien? Por fin podríamos hablar, la suerte me sonreía.

-Gracias, la vainilla me encanta-no me refería al helado y por la mirada de Ana supe que ella lo había entendido.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás uno junto al otro. El chico rompió el silencio.

-Es que sigo sin entender porque se esfuerza en ilusionarme cada vez, no tendría que hacerlo.

-Problemas de pareja-me susurró Ana. Tiene problemas con su pareja y se tiraba encima de Ana, ¿qué clase de tío era este?

-¿y porque tenga problemas de pareja tiene que tirarse sobre ti?-estaba fuera de mi. y no lo oculté. Vi que Ana puso los ojos en blanco y mi mano empezó a picar. Mal camino Christian, mal camino.

-No entiendes nada-me dijo con desesperación.

-Oh, si, lo entiendo todo-dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

Volvimos a concentrarme en la conversación.

-Kyle, tu problema es que crees que haciendo lo mismo siempre, vas a obtener un resultado diferente de él y no es así.-cuando oí lo de "él" supe lo gilipollas que había sido y le susurré un "lo siento" a Ana.- Él no ha cambiado y no lo hará, nadie lo hace, cuando elegimos vivir de una forma, no renunciamos a ello de forma tan fácil-miré a Ana y ella a mi. Yo sabía que se podía cambiar, cuando conoces algo que te hace más feliz no lo dudas, cambias y yo se lo demostraría a Ana que miraba convencida de lo que decía su amiga-y él ha decidido que quiere vivir saltando de cama en cama.

Un poco más tarde Ana se levantó y se fue a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando nos dejaron solos sus amigos empezaron a intentar sonsacarme cosas de Ana, algo vergonzoso, pensé en contarles la noche que nos llevó a dormir juntos por primera vez, pero lo pensé mejor y no les conté nada.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo hablar-dije sonriendo. He de reconocer que desde que sabía que ese chico estaría más interesado en mí que en ella, me caía mejor y la chica parecia buena amiga.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo mi ángel.

-Claro. Encantado de haberos conocido-dije extendiendo mi mano para despedirme de ambos con un sincero apretón de manos.

-Vuelve pronto-me dijo Kyle.

-Lo intentaré-contesté mientras seguía a Ana.

Esperamos al ascensor en silencio, no sabía qué podía decirla, quería mirarla a los ojos cuando empezáramos a hablar sobre nosotros. Una vez dentro, esa corriente eléctrica entre nosotros volvió a surgir. Me moría de ganas de pararlo y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

_**Un nuevo capitulo, gracias de nuevo por vuestras opiniones, por seguirme, por leerme.**_

_**Espero que os guste este capitulo. Espero subir el proximo pronto.**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	17. creyéndole

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y el aire fresco me dio en la cara, di gracias al cielo por hacer sobrevivido al ascensor sin tocarnos.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar o prefieres ir a tomar un café?-me dijo Christian.

-Un café estará bien-le contesto sin mirarle, tengo miedo de dejar de pensar si le miro.

Nos dirigimos andando a un local cercano, a apenas 4 manzanas de mi casa. No nos miramos, mejor dicho, yo no le miro, no nos tocamos, podríamos pasar por unos desconocidos.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?-me pregunta solícito.

-Un té.

-¿cómo siempre?

-Si, por favor. Aún recuerdas cómo era.

-Perfectamente-Me da la espalda y se dirige a la barra para pedir mientras le espero sentada en una mesa. Le observo, va dejando un reguero de sonrisas que derretirían un iceberg a su paso y las mujeres le miran y de repente una punzada de ¿celos? al ver cómo le miran me sorprende a mi misma. ¿Celos? ¿Y a mi qué me importa cómo le miren? Me da igual, como si se le tiran al cuello. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? si alguna se le tirara al cuello me destrozaría. Estaba discutiendo conmigo misma cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre.-suspiró muy fuerte y volvió a ir hacia la barra. Esta vez no le miré, no quería volver a debatir conmigo misma.

Sólo le miré cuando se acercó con una bandeja en la que traía su café y mi té. Se acomodó enfrente de mi.

-Estas muy guapa Ana, un poco delgada, pero muy guapa.

-Gracias-un leve sonrojo coloreó mis mejillas-pero no creo que hayas insistido en quedar para decirme esto, así que dime lo que sea.-dije más seca de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Está bien iré al grano. Quiero que vuelvas a mi vida-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-No. Si eso era todo, me voy-le dije más segura de mi misma de lo que creía. Hice ademán de coger mis cosas y salir de allí y levantó una mano para decirme que esperara.

-Espera por favor, creo que deberíamos hablar muchas cosas despacio.

-No volveré. no quiero ser tu sumisa, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta- dije la palabra sumisa con desprecio, rabia y en un susurro.

-No quiero que lo seas.

-Ya, ja, ja, ja-dije fingiendo un risa que no era.

-¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte o vas a dar por hecho saber todo?-dijo un poco enfadado.

-Está bien, te escucharé, dispara.

-Ana, desde que te fuiste del Escala me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que ahora no voy a detallarte sólo quiero que sepas que si me arrepiento de algo en esta vida es no haber sabido conservarte a mi lado. No quiero que seas mi sumisa-dijo esta palabra en voz casi inaudible- pero quiero que estés conmigo.

-No te creo, este es uno de tus trucos para salirte con la tuya y que yo acepte volver y cuando mi vida esté en tus manos de nuevo, me harás firmar un contrato, un acuerdo de confidencialidad y todas esas mierdas que rodean cualquier trato contigo y en ese momento ya no tendré fuerzas para negarme y alejarme de ti y destrozarás mi vida.-noté como me escocían los ojos y cómo alguna lágrima suelta se escapa. Ni yo misma sabía que tenía esa rabia dentro de mí, pero ahora que la estaba dejando salir a la superficie, me empezaba a encontrar un poco mejor.-Dejar Seattle es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, dejé todo atrás para dejarte a tí atrás y ahora vienes a decirme que quieres que vuelva, pero no puedo, he luchado mucho conmigo misma desde aquel viernes por la noche en tu casa y no quiero ni puedo desandar el camino que he hecho-las lágrimas ya caían libremente.

Le ví que se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi, y este gesto me dejó sin habla.

-Ana, cielo, no llores por favor-dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano me secaba las lágrimas.-No soporto verte llorar, por favor- me dijo en voz muy baja y muy cerca de mi.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces y le miré a los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca, mi corazón se aceleró pero dejé que la cordura tomara las riendas y aparté mi mirada de él. Me sequé las lágrimas yo misma.

-Por favor vuelve a tu sitio si quieres seguir hablando-le dije seria pero menos seca que en otras frases que le había dirigido. Me hizo caso y volvió a su sitio.

-Solo quiero que formes parte de mi vida y yo de la tuya de la forma que consideres que quieres que sea. Seré tuyo lo que quieras.-eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Si te dijera que sólo podremos ser amigos, ¿lo aceptarías?

-Si únicamente pudiera tenerte cerca de esa forma, lo aceptaría.

-Mmmm, está bien, pues eso es lo que quiero, te ofrezco que seamos amigos, sólo eso.

-Lo acepto, seré únicamente tu amigo, pero con los amigos hay que ser totalmente sincero, se le cuentan las cosas, se queda sin problemas, sin excusas baratas, ¿no?

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, ¿dónde quería llegar? y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me dijo:

-Estaré aquí hasta el viernes y ya que después nos separarán mucho kilómetros, me gustaría quedar contigo todos estos días. No sé cuando volveré a ver a mi amiga-dijo con una sonrisa que era mi perdición.

-¿Todos los días? -dije incrédula.

-Sólo serán 3, mañana, el miércoles y el jueves. Quiero conocer Nueva York y que mejor guía que una amiga que viva aquí.-y sonrió de nuevo.

-No sé si podré. Realmente entre semana sólo voy a trabajar y al gimnasio, no hago nada más. Además yo tampoco conozco mucho la ciudad.-dije mordiéndome el labio.

-No hagas eso por favor- su voz era ronca.

-Ese no es un comentario de amigo-dije riéndome, estaba empezando a relajarme delante de él y eso no me gustaba, podía hacerme caer en un juego que no sabía si quería jugarlo, de hecho creo que no podía jugarlo si quería reponerme de este hombre alguna vez en mi vida-bueno supongo que podríamos quedar alguno de estos días.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 8 y media, debía volver a casa.

-Tengo que irme

-Te acompaño, no me gusta que camines sola a estas horas.-el obseso del control estaba de vuelta.

-Christian, no empieces-le dije en un tono de regañina.

-No empiezo nada y esto no lo voy a discutir, como amigo también tengo que proteger y cuidar a mi amiga, ¿no?-el cariz que estaba tomando esta "amistad" no me gustaba pero yo misma se lo había pedido, le había abierto la puerta a que controlara mi vida y no podía culpar a nadie más que a mi misma.

Caminamos hasta casa y cuando estábamos cerca habló.

-No me has preguntado por la caja, ¿no sientes curiosidad?

-Ahh el préstamo hasta el viernes, si bueno, lo veré después de cenar.

-Si, el préstamo, hasta el viernes o hasta que decidas, yo no te lo voy a reclamar, quédatelo hasta que quieras, lo único si que me gustaría que me dijeras algo al respecto cuando lo veas.

Me había preguntado por la caja encendiendo mi curiosidad hasta niveles que yo misma no sabía que podía llegar, pero decidí jugar a su juego.

-Tu tampoco me has preguntado por Scott, ¿acaso tampoco sientes curiosidad?-y diciendo esto entré dentro de mi portal, saludé al portero y me dirigí muy rápido a los ascensores.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Me había dejado con la palabra en la boca y me sentía realmente frustrado. Yo había jugado a que se intrigara pero se me escapó la posibilidad de que ella jugara también y su juego había pisado un terreno pantanoso para mí. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme eso de mi cabeza.

Me senté al piano y dejé desliar mis dados por las teclas mientras repasaba nuestra "cita". Ella había dejado que me acercara, me había aceptado como amigo y era un paso, cuando le dije que quería que volviera y me contestó con un seco NO, pensé que la había perdido para siempre, pero después juraría que había logrado que llegara a relajarse conmigo e incluso se rió abiertamente.

Cuando la vi llorar sentí como se resquebrajaba mi alma, no pude soportarlo y tuve que acercarme a ella, tenía que consolarla y me dejó hacerlo, me dejó que la abrazara por la cintura, la secara las lágrimas y estuviera muy cerca de ella. No lo había pensado, cuando la vi llorar sólo actué, me levanté de mi sitio y fui hacia ella y cuando estaba allí fue cuando pensé que quizá se apartara de mí como lo había hecho el viernes, pero no lo hizo y eso, he de reconocer, que me dio esperanza de poder recuperarla.

Sé que ella me dijo que sólo fuéramos amigos pero lo seríamos si no tenía otra forma de demostrarle que de verdad por ella y para ella había cambiado, que sólo me importaba ella. Debía aprovechar estos días antes de volver a Seattle para demostrárselo. Quizá si avanzáramos lo suficiente, me quedaría hasta el domingo aquí, con ella.

Cuando ví que se hacía tarde decidí irme a dormir, así llegaría antes un nuevo día y la posibilidad de verla de nuevo. Estaba prácticamente dormido cuando la señal de correo nuevo, me sacó de ese estado.

**Punto de vista de Ana.**

Subí a mi apartamento con la curiosidad mordiéndome por dentro y según entré en mi habitación abrí la caja. Dentro estaba el portátil que me había dejado y un Ipad y una nota del puño y letra de Christian.

_Con esto podrás ver cómo ha sido todo para mí desde que te fuiste. Sólo te pido que veas todo, que escuches y que tengas paciencia conmigo y con mis 50 sombras._

_Espero ansioso tu respuesta._

_Christian_

Jess me llamó para cenar pero antes dejé el ordenador encendido y cargando el programa de correo. Aunque sabía que se morían de ganas de preguntarme, no les dejé solo les dije:

-No me preguntéis, sólo es un amigo.

Y tan pronto como hube terminado de engullir la cena, ya que cené muy rápido, me fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acomodé en mi cama para poner el portátil sobre mis piernas y ver qué tenía que decirme el ordenador. 50 emails nuevos...madre mía, empecé a leer por el más antiguo.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 6 de junio de 2011 00:27**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: tiempos felices**

_A mi también me recuerda a un tiempo muy feliz._

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Tenía un archivo adjunto, una foto del planeador montado. Le había gustado. Lo había montado ese día. Eso debía significa algo, ¿no? Y la frase "Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Lo siento" esto si que no me lo esperaba ni en sueños. Seguí leyendo.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 6 de junio de 2011 20:43**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: hay un vacio aqui.**

_Hoy he decidido que voy a escribirte un email cada día para que algún día sepas cómo me siento desde que me dejaste. Se que no los lees, pero espero que algún día lo hagas. _

_Siento que te has llevado todo, porque hay demasiado vacío a mi alrededor desde el sábado. _

_Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_Lo siento._

_Christian Grey_

Sabiendo que no los leía decidió escribirme, ¿por qué? sólo había sido un mal proyecto de sumisa que nunca supo comportarse como tal y que en cuanto conoció de lo que era capaz huyó sin pararse a mirar atrás. Y de nuevo esa frase demoledora para mi antes de la despedida. ¿Vacío? ¿Yo le había dejado un vacío?

_He soñado contigo y con el momento en que me acompañaste en el piano y me he dado cuenta de que me gusta estar así contigo, me gusta mucho más que tenerte de cualquier otra forma. _

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no vas a volver nunca a mi lado, pero aún así necesito escribirte y contarte como me siento. Ahora que se que no volveré a tenerte soy más consciente que nunca antes de lo que significas para mi. _

_Yo podría cuidarte hasta que volvieras a tener tu aspecto habitual, pero hoy se que no me dejarás hacerlo. Hoy ha sido la muestra de que no quieres verme más y eso me destroza por dentro. Se que te dije que si te ibas se acabaría todo, pero no puede ser, vuelve por favor, encontraremos como hacer que esto funcione. Con las otras chicas lo único que me preocupaba era que quería yo, sin ceder ni un centímetro, pero contigo, Ana, sólo me importa tenerte, sin pensar en qué aspectos tengo que renunciar, sólo me importa poder volver a estar cerca de ti._

Los retazos de uno y otro email se agolpaban en mi cabeza mientras leía uno detrás de otro sin apenas parpadear. No se en qué momento había empezado a llorar pero si que lo hacía sin control, ver a Christian así de destrozado me estaba moliendo a mi misma aun más que la situación en si misma en el momento en que la viví. Christian hoy había sido sincero, no podía imaginarme que él me mintiera cuando sabía que yo podría no llegar a leerlo nunca, parecía más una forma de terapia para si mismo que para mi. No quería pararme a analizarlo todo, sólo quería leer sus palabras una tras otra.

_Creo que serías más feliz con alguien como él, sin sombras pero no puedo renunciar a ti sólo por eso. Sé que también puedo ser digno de ti y voy a intentar demostrártelo tan pronto como me dejes hacerlo. He ido a la exposición y me han gustado mucho las fotos, sobre todo las tuyas. Estás tan diferente a como yo te he visto, tan relajada. No he podido evitar comprarlas. Sólo quiero poder mirarte yo._

¿Más feliz con otro que con él? Oh Cincuenta, mi Cincuenta, si tu supieras... Me empezaba a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos reales por él, le quería demasiado y ahora me daba cuenta que para él también era especial, no creo que me ame, pero si había revuelto algo en él y eso ya era bastante para que mis sentimientos salieran del caparazón donde los había guardado durante estos meses.

_Creo que esto puede ayudarnos a los 2. A mi a demostrarte lo que me importas y a ti a sentirte segura de tener a alguien que hará cualquier cosa por ti. Hoy vuelvo a tener esperanza en que pronto leas estos email._

¿Esperanza? le había dado esperanza, ¡Tonta Ana! me dije a mi misma, yo no le llamé para darle esperanza pero lo había hecho y sabía por propia experiencia lo doloroso que eso podía resultar ser. Ayudarnos a los 2, estos emails, si que habían hecho cosas por los 2, más de las que nunca pensó cuando los escribió, eso seguro.

_La pesadilla en la que parece que vivo desde que hace una semana vi tu móvil al lado del sobre para Kate y comprendí que lo habías dejado para huir de mi definitivamente. Desde que tenía 4 años no me sentía tan vacío ni tan sólo, pero al contrario que en aquella ocasión cuando Carrick y Grace me adoptaron me salvaron, en esta ocasión no hay adopción posible que solucione esto. _

¡Oh mi pequeño Christian! Le había hecho sentirse como la puta adicta al crack, cómo después de eso quería que volviera a su lado.

_He pensado muchas opciones para calmar todo lo que siento. He pensado en buscarme una sumisa a la que azotar con toda la ira que siento pero me doy cuenta que la ira que siento sólo es contra mi y eso al final me dejaría igual de vacío y con mayores cargas de conciencia por querer ese estilo de vida que es precisamente lo que te ha alejado de mi._

_He pensado recurrir a Elena, pedirla que me pegue hasta que no tenga fuerza, pero en ese momento a mi cabeza solo vienen tus ojos cuando te hablé de ella y se que eso sólo me separaría más del Christian que tu querrías y pronto desecho esa opción._

Esto me encogió el corazón, me dejó sin respiración, de verdad él había renunciado a todo eso por mi, porque ese no el Christian que a mi me gustaba, de verdad era sincero al decirme que no quería que fuera su sumisa.

_Puedo pensar el resto de mi vida por soluciones a este dolor pero se que sólo hay una cosa que lo aliviaría y sería tenerte una sóla vez más entre mis brazos, pero se que no conseguiré y creo que es una jugarreta del destino por creer que tal y cómo yo entendía la vida y las relaciones me mantendría a salvo de todos estos sentimientos. Y ahora me han golpeado con la fuerza de todos los sentimientos que ignoré hacia mí en el pasado y de todos los MAS que me pidieron y que nunca me plantee, simplemente los rechacé. Y aquí estoy implorando MAS de ti, apelando a mis sentimientos. _

¿Christian quiere MAS? ¿Quiere MAS de mi? mi corazón aquí se volvió loco, creí que me iba a marear de la impresión, Christian me pedía estar juntos una sola vez más y me imploraba MAS, me había debido quedar dormida, porque no podía ser verdad todo lo que estaba leyendo, lo estaba soñando y al despertarme en sus Email sólo leería acusaciones de zorra, puta e insensible sin escrúpulos, donde me detallaría los castigos que quería ejercer sobre mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo me pellizqué a mi misma y comprobé que no era un sueño, todo este tiempo había sido mucho más fácil para mí pensar en el Christian que no demostraba sentimientos que sólo quería follar duro y odiaba las flores y los corazones que en el Christian que tímidamente me había demostrado ser en contadas ocasiones, donde me dejó ver que era un hombre capaz de amar y ahora me lo estaba diciendo. No lo había dicho cómo tal, pero si todas sus palabras no significaban que me amaba, no sabía qué podía serlo.

_Anastasia, cada letra de tu nombre es como una descarga eléctrica en el corazón. Se que te dije que te escribiría un email cada día pero después de 50 en los que te he vaciado todos mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón creo que no me queda nada más que decirte. Han sido 50 días y 50 emails, uno por cada sombra que me aprisiona en unos sentimientos que no me dejan alternativas. Pero también me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo 50 sombras, para que las sombras existan debe haber claridad y desde hace 50 días no la encuentro, sólo hay oscuridad a mi alrededor._

Realmente le había dejado hundido y esto me hacía llorar con más fuerza aún.

_He pensado tanto en ti, en lo que te diría si pudiera hablar contigo una vez más, que ya no se que debo hacer o decir. Mi parte egoísta me dice que te busque alrededor del mundo y te haga volver apelando a mis sentimientos pero la parte de mi que tu hiciste que descubriera me dice que te deje el espacio que has conseguido y que si algún día debes volver a mi lado o yo al tuyo, el destino nos volverá a cruzar como ya lo hizo en mi despacho hace unas cuantas semanas ya y he decidido que voy a dejar que las cosas me lleven a ti de nuevo y en ese momento veré qué hacer para recuperarte. _

Y me había llevado a él, de eso no había duda, las circunstancias en que nos habíamos reencontrado sin lugar a dudas se podían calificar de muchas cosas pero no de premeditadas. Y ahora aquí estaba yo, con sus emails escritos hace mucho y viendo cómo lo había pasado y dándome cuenta de que únicamente no había sufrido yo, había sido algo de los 2.

_Estarías cogida de mano, demostrándoles a todos que nosotros también nos amamos. Te llenaría de los besos más tiernos que nunca he dado, te acariciaría la mano, la espalda y le gritaría al mundo que somos uno del otro tal y como hacen ellos. _

_¿sabes? Nunca le he tenido envidia a nadie por sus relaciones, Elena me convenció hace mucho que el amor es para idiotas y débiles, así que he debido convertirme en uno de ellos porque ahora lo necesito. Te necesito._

Me necesitaba y yo a él, más de lo que había querido reconocerme en todos estos meses, seguía siendo EL, mi Christian con sus 50 sombras.

_Muchas preguntas asaltan mi mente ante la perspectiva de no tenerte. ¿podré soportarlo o seré el obseso del control y acechador que te buscará, te encontrará y te hará sufrir de nuevo? ¿Soportaré que el destino no nos quiera juntar? ¿soportaré tu rechazo si no me aceptas cuando te vea? ¿seré capaz de volver a renunciar a ti si tuviera que hacerlo? ¿Seré capaz de anteponer tu felicidad a estar contigo? para mi la mía esta unida a la tuya, pero si para ti no es así, ¿podré vivir con ello? creo que no podría vivir más sin ti si vuelvo a tenerte cerca._

Su felicidad unida a la mía. Y la mía a la suya. Pero aún había cosas que nos separaban entre esas cosas 5000 kilómetros de distancia que aún no estaba preparada para volver a recorrer por mucho que Christian estuviera allí. Otro fantasma me amenazaba, uno del que casi nunca me acordaba porque la sombra de Grey era muy alargada pero que sin duda permanecía ahí., dentro de mí, al acecho.

_Ana, mi Ana, esta es mi forma de decirte hasta pronto._

Tu Ana, si Christian, tu Ana y tu mi Christian.

_TE AMO_

Y aquí llegaron las 2 palabras que me daban la vida y me ayudaban a respirar.

Por fin lo había dicho me amaba como yo le amaba a él, pero quería que me lo demostrara, no quería que en cuanto me tuviera con él se le olvidara todo lo que me había dicho en sus emails, volvería con él, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda, pero antes tendría que demostrarme algunas cosas, no le iba a rechazar, claro que no, sólo me haría querer un poco.

Le di a responder al último de sus emails.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 24 de octubre de 2011 23:58**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto:RE:50 emails como mis 50 sombras**

_Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar en persona. ¿Mañana a las 18:00 en la esquina entre la 34 y la 5ª? vete abrigado._

_Ana_

Cogí el Ipad y vi su nota, las canciones hablarán por mí. Me puse los cascos y me dormí escuchando lo que quería decirme.

**Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. De nuevo gracias por los reviews, me encantan! espero opiniones tambien sobre este capitulo.**

**Aunque las cosas se vayan arreglando, creo que a este fic, si seguís apoyándome, aún le queda mucho que contar...**

**Gracias y espero subir un capitulo pronto.**


	18. el destino se opone

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Cuando vi que se hacía tarde decidí irme a dormir, así llegaría antes un nuevo día y la posibilidad de verla de nuevo. Estaba prácticamente dormido cuando la señal de correo nuevo, me sacó de ese estado.

Abrí el correo y me llevé una sorpresa más que agradable,

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 24 de octubre de 2011 23:58**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto:RE:50 emails como mis 50 sombras**

_Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar en persona. ¿Mañana a las 18:00 en la esquina entre la 34 y la 5ª? vete abrigado._

_Ana_

Quería verme en el ¿Empire State? Por lo visto se había tomado en serio lo de hacer de guía turística, pero iba a ir, por supuesto que iba a ir, había leído mis emails y tenía que saber qué quería decirme, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para verla y estar con ella.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 25 de octubre de 2011 00:02**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: ¿cita?**

_No tengo práctica en eso de ser amigos, y no se cómo llamar a lo de mañana, pero allí estaré_

_Christian Grey_

_Amigo y Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

El humor sería bueno para relajar el ambiente.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, sólo sé que me quedé pensando en los 50 emails que le había mandado y pensando en sus posibles reacciones, ¿me creyó cada palabra que le dije? ¿Confiará en un nosotros? ¿Me querrá en su vida? ¿Querrá ser parte de mi vida de nuevo? En esos emails me había desnudado como nunca lo había hecho para nadie, ni con el Doctor Flynn y creo que no soportaría que ella no los tomara en serio o no los creyera.

Por la mañana, me desperté ansioso, quería que las horas pasaran rápidamente pero me faltaban más de 10 para verla. Sabría que el tiempo pasaría rápido porque tenía mucho trabajo para el día de hoy y así fue, cuando me quise dar cuenta, el tiempo para nuestra cita se contaba en minutos, pero este día estaba siendo una tortura. Las cosas se habían complicado desde primera hora y ahora tenía una videoconferencia con Ros que no sabía lo que duraría, teníamos que hablar sobre lo de Benedict, sobre unas reuniones en Canadá, en Londres y en Taiwan y ahora que necesitaba tiempo, éste parecía volar.

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Me desperté con una sonrisa. En algún momento de la noche había apagado el iPad que descasaba en el suelo y había seguido soñando con Christian, con sus ojos y con una cita que aún no habíamos tenido. Me sentía llena de energía y aún más cuando vi su email en el que me confirmaba que iría, su tono había sido de humor incluyendo de nuevo lo de amigo. Me gustaba el Christian bromista, bueno en realidad me gustaba todo de él, para qué engañarme.

El día en el trabajo se pasó muy rápido, había estado reunida con Alice todo el tiempo preparando la presentación de mañana y no había tenido tiempo de salir a comer con Jess y Kyle. Por la mañana les había contado mis planes para esta tarde y estaban más entusiasmados que yo, de hecho Kyle me había hecho prometerle que les contaría todo al volver, incluso si estaban dormidos les despertaría para contárselo. Así que a las 17:15 y con todo solucionado para el día siguiente, salí rumbo al Empire State, quería llegar antes que Christian para poder comprar yo las entradas y esperarle a la puerta.

Miré el reloj cuando estaba en la cola de la taquilla, las 17:50, mi plan estaba saliendo bien y no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando faltaban un par de minutos para la hora salí del edificio y me dispuse a esperar, seguramente ya no tardaría y mi estómago iba a salir corriendo por la 5ª Avenida de los nervios que ahora mismo tenía. A las 18:15, tras lo que me parecía una eternidad, seguía sin verle, miraba a mi alrededor y no estaba. A las 18:25 sonó mi teléfono, era él.

-Christian, ¿dónde estás?-le dije risueña esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro.

-Ana, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo ir. Este día está siendo una locura. Tengo en videoconferencia a Ros y no sé cuánto más me llevará porque hay unas pequeñas complicaciones.-su voz sonaba apesadumbrada.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no pasa nada-quería llorar, entendía sus motivos, sabía que eran razones más que de peso pero aún así mis ojos estaban encharcados. Las ilusiones en verle y hablar se habían ido al traste.

-De verdad, Ana, puedes creerme, que me encantaría estar ahí, pero tengo que solucionar esto o tendré que volver a Seattle esta misma noche.

-No pasa nada, ya nos veremos en otro momento.-¿Irse? no podía irse sin que nos viéramos, así decidí no insistirle, no quería que la urgencia de vernos pudiera traerle problemas en el trabajo.

-Taylor irá a buscarte y te llevará a casa.

-No, no hace falta, además aprovecharé a hacer unas compras de camino a casa.

-Insisto.

-No, de verdad, no hace falta. Ya hablaremos Christian. Ahora soluciona todo ese lío que tienes.

-Si termino pronto te llamo y cenamos junto, ¿te parece bien?

-Vale, ya hablamos más tarde. Hasta luego Christian. -Seguía sintiendo la decepción dentro de mí pero entendía que no podía venir, no era un no quería, era un no podía y eso debía respetarlo.

-hasta luego Ana

Me dirigí a la primera boca de metro que encontré y me fui a casa. Le había mentido, no tenía que hacer compras, pero no quería ver a Taylor, siempre me veía en mis momentos más bajos y aunque injustificadamente ahora estaba de bajón. No entendía por qué pero me sentía así. A esta hora teníamos que estar disfrutando de las mejores vistas de la ciudad uno al lado del otro y no estar a su lado cuando llevaba pensando en ello desde anoche me desilusionó. No estaba enfadada con él ni mucho, ni siquiera la decepción o desilusión eran debido a él, era la situación la que me rebasaba. Demasiados meses negándole, para que ahora que había aceptado lo que realmente sentía, mis planes se estropeasen.

Cuando salí de la boca de metro más cercana a mi casa a mi casa me encontré con quien menos esperaba. Ahí delante de mi estaba Scott.

-¡Ana!-me dijo muy sonriente y una puñalada de culpabilidad me atravesó.

-Hola Scott, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunté de la forma más natural que pude.

-Bueno yo vine a verte, sentía que teníamos que hablar. Fui a tu casa pero Jess me dijo que no estabas. Te invito a un té.-Respiré hondo, él tenía razón, teníamos que hablar. Aunque entre Christian y yo las cosas no volvieran a ser como antes, incluso aunque al final cada uno siguiera su camino, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Christian, me había dado cuenta de lo poderosos que eran y no podía ignorarlo y esos sentimientos afectaban a Scott y a lo que él esperaba de mí, además se había portado demasiado bien conmigo estos meses como para obtener mi silencio como respuesta.

-Si, vamos a tomar algo.

Entramos en una cafetería y pedimos nuestras bebidas. Nos sentamos en una mesa y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio entre los 2, hasta que él fue directo al grano.

-Finalmente ¿Has hablado con Grey?

-SI, el lunes apareció en mi casa y estuvimos hablando. Seguí tu consejo.

-¿Y...?

-Ufff..todo es demasiado complicado, o demasiado sencillo, ya ni sé...-estaba nerviosa, me estaba mordiendo el labio y mis manos temblaban. Scott se dio cuenta y me sujeto las manos por encima de la mesa.

-Tranquila, ya me imagino lo que ha pasado, no soy tonto y te he visto cómo le miras y cómo te mira.-mi ojos se llenaron de agua.

-No, Scott, las cosas no han sido como crees. Quiero decir, hasta anoche no tenía nada claro hacia él, pero...-no sabía como continuar.

-No llores, por favor, sólo se sincera, dime lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Desde el principio dijimos que no nos íbamos a engañar.

-Bueno ayer estuve hablando con él. No le creía ni confiaba en él, de hecho le dije que quería que sólo fuéramos amigos, porque el me dijo que quería formar parte de mi vida como yo quisiera. Pero al llegar a casa me había hecho llegar un portátil y pude ver mi correo. No lo abría desde que le dejé y vi muchos emails que me había ido escribiendo y eso me removió por dentro. Hizo que me diera cuenta de que en el fondo es ÉL, siempre ha sido ÉL.

-Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que esto me gusta, que te hayas dado cuenta de que le amas, ya que eso no me deja en un buen lugar a mi, pero si lo que necesitas para sonreír, es él, no puedo por menos que alegrarme.

-Lo siento Scott, ahora mismo siento como si hubiera jugado contigo.

-No lo sientas, nunca me engañaste a mí más de lo que intentabas engañarte a ti misma. Quiero decir, siempre supe que no tenías claros los sentimientos por él. Me gustas, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero prefiero que lo que pudiera haber entre nosotros termine antes de empezar porque te hayas dado cuenta a que me engañaras o te dieras cuenta cuando ya estuviera irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

-No merezco toda esta comprensión, Scott.

-Te lo dije desde el principio quería conocerte y creo que somos buenos amigos. Desde lo de Vivian me prometí a mi mismo que la sinceridad debía estar por encima de todo y mientras hubiera sinceridad no podría haber odio o rencor. Te considero mi amiga, te he contado cosas que no le he contado a nadie y tu a mí y sólo puedo agradecerte tu sinceridad.

-Gracias Scott, es cierto que te he contado cosas que no le he contado a nadie y de verdad, ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Bueno supongo que para que te sientas un poco mejor, deberías presentarme a alguna amiga con la que pueda encajar-dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos pero que pretendía relajar el ambiente.

-Eres un buen amigo Scott-le dije sincera-y buscaré en mi agenda a ver si puedo encontrar a alguna-le dije para seguir con su humor.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dimos un abrazo sincero de amigos que se aprecian y confían el uno en el otro y quedamos en vernos otro día. Cuando llegué a casa Kyle y Jess me miraron como si hubieran visto a un extraterrestre, les expliqué rápidamente lo que había pasado con Christian y lo entendieron también. Y cuando les conté la conversación con Scott, Kyle murmuró algo sobre la pena que era que no fuera gay. Me levanté a mi misma el ánimo con la idea de poder cenar juntos, quizá hoy aún podía verle, no tenía que perder la esperanza.

De momento iba a llamar a Kate y así contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el viernes. Ahora que tenía todo más claro estaba dispuesta a contestar a esas preguntas que tanto temía.

-Hola Ana, ya pensaba que te habían secuestrado en esa cena del viernes.

-Hola Kate, siento no haberte llamado antes pero he estado un poco ocupada.

-Eso suena a que a Scott le dio un infarto con tu vestido-dijo con tono pícaro. Scott, tenía claro que sólo podía verle como amigo y la charla con él me había trnaquilizado. Me había dado mucho durante estos meses pero yo sabía que seguía siendo Christian.

-No, no Kate, nada de eso.

-Pues entonces cuéntame qué ha pasado para que no me hayas llamado para contarme qué dijo Scott cuando te vio.

-Bueno fuimos a la fiesta, Scott, Josh, Brad y Kyle habían alquilado una limusina para ir los 8. Bueno todo iba bien, muy bien, cuando de repente estaba él...

-Estaba ¿Quién?-se quedó callada medio minuto- ¿Christian?

-Si, se acercó a mí y me pidió que habláramos. Verle me hizo recordar todo, lo bueno y lo malo y no sabes las ganas que tuve de echarme a llorar. Denegué quedar con él, pero ya sabes como es, en el baile me fue a buscar de nuevo y no pude decirle que no delante del padre de Tina.

-Ya, el muy capullo sabe cuando debe jugar sus cartas.

-Si, es muy listo, tengo que reconocerlo. Bailando me pidió de nuevo quedar y volví a decirle que no y cuanto tuve oportunidad salí corriendo y me fui a casa. Al verme tan alterada Scott se ofreció a acompañarme pero mi cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a Christian.

-Pobre Scott-dijo con un suspiro como si supiera el desenlace-la verdad me gustaba mucho para ti.

-¿Quién te dice que no he mandado a la mierda a Christian y ahora tengo a Scott a mi lado?-me sentía un poco indignada, ¿tan predecible era?

-Porque te conozco y no sé qué ha pasado exactamente entre Christian y tu, pero sí sé que seremos cuñadas, de ese hombre no te desengancharás nunca, cariño-me dijo con un tono maternal.-o ¿acaso me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, me conoces demasiado bien. El lunes vino a casa y estuvimos hablando.

-¿Y os acostasteis?

-No, Kate, no nos acostamos. Él me explicó que me quería en su vida y yo le dije que sólo seríamos amigos.

-Ya, ¿y se lo tragó?

-Creo que no. Pero aún así todo cambió cuando leí sus emails.

-¿sus emails?

-Si, me trajo un portátil y pude ver mi correo, no lo miraba desde que me fui de su casa. Y vi que me había escrito muchos emails, aunque sabía que no los leía, él me seguía escribiéndome, diciéndome cómo se sentía y todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Christian? ¿Christian Grey es romántico?

-Bueno no se si lo hizo por romanticismo, él nunca demostró serlo antes, pero lo hizo.

-Elliot es el hermano equivocado-dijo riéndose y contagiándome.

-En el último email me decía que me amaba y ahí todas las barreras que pudieras existir desaparecieron y supe que seguía siendo ÉL, que nunca había dejado de serlo.

-Ay, mi Ana, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que le amas.-me dijo con un cierto tono de alivio.

-¿Cómo es que ahora todo el mundo resulta que sabía que le seguía amando por más que intentaba olvidarle?-dije con desesperación.

-Pues por eso mismo, porque te esforzabas continuamente para no dejar que tus sentimientos salieran a la luz...-dijo con tranquilidad como aquel al que le preguntan que de qué color es la leche.

-Ahora sólo tengo que hablar con él todo esto en persona-le dije nerviosa.

-¿Aún no habéis hablado en persona?

-No, habíamos quedado hoy, le propuse ir a ver el Empire State pero me llamó para decirme que no podía por algo de trabajo. Así estoy esperando que me llame para poder decirle a la cara todo lo que pienso y espero que él no haya cambiado de idea.

-Sabes cómo es mejor que nadie y sabes que no es alguien que cambie de opinión de forma tan fácil-esto me hizo reflexionar sobre sus gustos sexuales. Como bien decía Kate, le conocía y sabía lo tenaz que era y que no cambiaba de opinión tan fácil, y si realmente no hubiera cambiado de gustos y lo que me ponía únicamente era para que volviera

-Lo se Kate. En fin, te contaré qué pasa cuando nos veamos.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada.

Volví a poner el Ipad como la noche anterior y de la misma forma que anoche, me dormí. No sabía qué hora era pero el teléfono me despertó. Sin mirar la pantalla lo descolgué.

-¿SÍ?-dije con una voz que no dejaba dudas que estaba medio dormida aún.

-Ana, ¿te he despertado?

-Si, no sé ni qué hora es.

-Lo siento, es muy tarde, no debí llamarte, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo después de haberte dejado colgada esta tarde.-con la frase no podía dejar de hacerlo ya me tenía sonriendo como una tonta.

-No pasa nada. Me alegra que me hayas llamado. ¿Te vas a Seattle?- y mientras me contestaba un nudo se me hizo en el estómago.

-No, no te librarás tan fácil de la visita guiada.-estoy segura que estaba sonriendo.

-Está bien, te guiaré por lo poco que conozco de esta ciudad.

-Podríamos quedar mañana-era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Si, claro ¿la misma hora y el mismo lugar?

-Cuenta con ello.

- Nos vemos mañana.

-Más pronto de lo que crees.

Me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba segura que haría que me salieran arrugas entorno a la boca si seguía así.

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Haber tenido que llamar a Ana para decirle que no podíamos vernos había sido una dura decisión pero tenía que dejar solucionadas unas cuantas cosas si quería seguir en Nueva York hasta el fin de semana. Cuando la dije que no podía ir sentía como si me desgarraban por dentro, sólo esperaba que no hubiera perdido la única oportunidad de quedar con ella. Si después de esto no quería volver a verla, dormiría frente a su puerta con tal de que me diese otra oportunidad.

Estuve trabajando hasta casi medianoche y no pude llamarla para cenar juntos. Hoy todo se había alineado contra mí y mis deseos de verla, pero cuando me iba a ir a dormir no pude resistir la tentación y la llamé. Según oí su voz supe que la había despertado y a mi cabeza sólo venían imágenes imaginándomela cómo estaría vestida, su pelo, su cara, toda ella.

La conversación fue bien, de nuevo la esperanza llegaba a mi y cada vez con más fuerza. Quedamos para mañana aunque sabía que la vería por la mañana en mi visita a BND, pero sabía que ella no me estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba y quise jugar un poco también.

Por la mañana me desperté pronto como era de costumbre y mientras desayunaba repasé los datos que tenía sobre BND y mi conversación con Ros. Le había parecido una buena inversión y una gran oportunidad en el mundo editorial además de las posibilidades que le daba la fusión con SIP, no sabíamos si de forma inmediata o no, pero habíamos estado trazando un plan de trabajo para después de la adquisición.

Llegué pronto a las oficinas y fui directamente a ver a Benedict. Juntos fuimos a la sala de juntas donde diferentes secciones nos presentarían la empresa. Habían llegado algunos de los que formarían parte de la reunión cuando al abrir la puerta entró mi ángel. Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, ¿y si no le gustaba? sabía que era muy independiente, pero esta vez las cosas no las había provocado yo aunque sería absurdo mentir si dijera que no estaba contento con la situación.

Ella me observó un momento y me sonrió y sentí que mi mundo tenía sentido otra vez.

Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS por los reviews, los favoritos y los follow, de verdad me daís ganas para escribir. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me sigais apoyando con vuestra opinión.

Espero actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos


	19. y por fin hablamos

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Ese día me había despertado pronto, para llegar temprano a la oficina y poder repasar la presentación con Alice, era a las 9:30 pero queríamos darle otra vuelta antes de esa hora. Nos diríamos a la sala de juntas y los nervios crecían en mi estómago sin saber muy bien por qué y cuando entré allí supe el motivo, Ahí estaban esos ojos grises por los que me moría, pero ¿Qué hacía aquí? Me quedé un poco desconcertada pero no pude evitar sonreírle.

Me senté al lado de Alice y mientras llegaban el resto de las personas convocadas terminamos de repasar algunos datos. Sentía una mirada sobre mí y sabía perfectamente quién era pero si le miraba me desconcentraría, aún así la tentación fue más fuerte que yo y le miré, de reojo y con mi pelo ayudándome a camuflar mi mirada pero él me vio mirarme y me sonrió y en ese momento mi estómago me dio un vuelco y no sentí mariposas, lo que sentí se parecía más a una estampida de búfalos atravesándome. Me sonrojé como era tan habitual en mí y desvié mi mirada de nuevo hacia los papeles que tenía delante.

Poco después llegaron los últimos asistentes a la reunión y el Señor Benedict tomó la palabra.

-Buenos días a todos. En primer lugar quiero agradecerles el esfuerzo que les ha supuesto preparar toda la información que les solicité en un tiempo tan corto. Se preguntarán el motivo de esta reunión y de la presencia del Señor Grey en ella, bien esto se debe a que muy posiblemente BND sea adquirida por Grey Enterprises pero como buen hombre de negocios antes de tomar cualquier decisión quiere conocer la empresa. Así que por eso están ustedes aquí.

Observé a mi alrededor y la noticia había caído como una auténtica bomba. Había caras consternadas y se veía la incertidumbre en los ojos de casi todos los presentes pero por mi cabeza sólo pasó una idea...el señor control había vuelto y eso me entristeció, porque en sus emails había acabado por aceptar mi independencia pero si ahora había decidido comprar una empresa porque yo trabajaba en ella significaba que los emails no eran sinceros y eso borró mi sonrisa, esa que llevaba desde que había entrado en esa sala jugando a sus anchas con mi expresión. Y Christian lo notó porque cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, apretó al mandíbula de forma notable.

La mañana discurrió entre presentaciones y proyecciones de diferentes departamentos y a la hora de almorzar algunos de los presentes, entre ellos Alice, fueron invitados por Benedict a una comida de trabajo. Yo fui a comer sola, Jess y Kyle ya habían salido y necesitaba pensar en lo de esta mañana hasta que el pitido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era un breve mensaje de Christian.

_"Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? tenemos que hablar. CG"_

Si, necesitábamos hablar de muchas cosas pero mientas que por la mañana tenía muy claro que sólo tendríamos que tratar temas sentimentales, ahora ya no sabía a que quería darle prioridad si a mis sentimientos hacia él o a lo del trabajo. Le contesté de forma muy breve.

"Si, 18:00 en la esquina de la 34 con la 5ª. AS"

Cuando volví aun no había regresado Alice y me concentré en preparar la presentación de un libro el próximo viernes por la tarde. Me concentré y cuando saqué mi nariz de lo que estaba haciendo era la hora de irme.

Seguí el ritual del día anterior y procuré llegar un poco antes de la hora para comprar las entradas. Pero a diferencia del día anterior cuando salía del Empire, allí estaba él, esperándome. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa aunque encima de su traje vestía un abrigo corto.

No pude evitarlo y cuando le vi esperándome sonreí, ya tendría tiempo para enfadarme, indignarme, molestarme o lo que correspondiera.

Se giró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa me confirmó esa decisión. Se acercó y entramos juntos al edificio. No sabía cómo romper el hielo, preguntarle por su día aún no era una opción, no quería hablar de la empresa y si hablábamos de su día sería inevitable, así que decido guardar silencio mientras uno al lado del otro nos dirigimos a la cola.

-¿Así que este es el primer destino dentro la guía turísitica que me vas a dar por Nueva York?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, verá señor Grey, estamos en el edificio más emblemático de la ciudad.-dije batiendo mis pestañas y en un tono de guía turística no enamorada del turista.

-Puedes llamarme Christian, los amigos se llaman por sus nombre, ¿verdad?

-Pues Christian déjame contarte un poco de historia del edificio-Y así mientras yo le contaba algunas de las anécdotas de la construcción y de su historia fuimos llegando a los ascensores.

Entramos un grupo de unas 15 personas, nosotros estábamos al fondo del mismo y un sólo roce de nuestras manos fue suficiente para que la electricidad que siempre desprendíamos llegara a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y cuando miré a Christian al notar esa sensación me di cuenta de que a él le había pasado lo mismo. Aún nos quedaba otro pequeño viaje en ascensor pero esta vez procuramos no tocarnos. Y cuando salimos al frío aire del piso 86 ambos parecimos agradecerlo pues respiramos profundo.

Estuvimos más de una hora en el mirador, enseñándole lo que se veía desde cada lado, los edificios que se veía, los ríos, los puentes, los barrios...y cuando ya lo habíamos visto todo nos dirigimos a nuestro infierno personal, el ascensor que nos llevaría a la calle. Pero esta vez si hablamos.

-¿Y ahora qué me enseñarás?

-Mmm, no lo había pensado, quizá podríamos ir a cenar a algún sitio.

-Vale, pero invito yo-dijo rápidamente.

-Soy tu anfitriona, así que te invitaré yo.

-Oh no, Ana, en eso no voy a ceder. Tu eliges y yo pago, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por no haber pagado las entradas.

-Está bien, no quiero discutir-dije alzando mis manos en señal de rendición-iremos a comer la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad-dije con una sonrisa de niño que ha cometido una travesura.

-Te llevaré al mejor restaurante de la ciudad-dijo poco convencido de mi plan.

-Ese no es el trato, yo elijo y tu pagas. Si tu eliges...

-Vale, vale, tu ganas, iremos a comer esa hamburguesa. Sólo dile a Taylor dónde es.

-Podríamos ir en metro y así él puede tomarse la noche libre.

-¿En metro? esa no es una opción, Taylor estará fuera esperándonos-dijo cuando llegábamos a la salida.

-¿Pero que tiene el metro de malo? Yo voy en él todos los días y no pasa nada, estoy de una pieza-dije girando sobre mi misma como para enseñarle que estaba de una pieza.

-Ya lo veo, y mejor que nunca-dijo casi en un susurro pero que hizo que me sonrojara de forma notable-insisto no es en absoluto una opción.

-Está bien, iremos con Taylor.

Ya dentro del coche, le hice las indicaciones oportunas y cuando entramos al sitio y pedimos nos fuimos a una mesa. Como el día que tomamos un café juntos, estábamos enfrente uno del otro y decidí que teníamos que hablar las cosas, sino él volvería a Seattle y no habríamos arreglado nada.

-Leí los 50 emails-dije estudiando su reacción. Tragó saliva aunque por el trabajo que le costó que resbalase por su garganta cualquiera habría dicho que estaba tragando una lija.-¿Tuviste la paciencia de escribir cada día uno? No te creía tan constante en algo así.

-Bueno era una especie de terapia. Necesitaba decirte todo lo que pensaba y sentía y ya que no te lo podía decir a ti en persona, lo mandaba a tu email aunque supiera que no lo veías. Flynn cree que es una de las terapias más efectivas que he tenido-dijo sonriendo aunque con una leve negación con su cabeza.

-¿Fuiste totalmente sincero?

-Si, Ana, nunca había dicho las cosas que ahí te puse, a nadie.

-Entonces ¿de verdad tu me...-el dispositivo que avisaba que nuestro pedido estaba listo interrumpió mi pregunta, una pregunta que estaba saliendo de mi boca sin mi autorización, no podía preguntarle si de verdad me amaba. El se levantó y trajo una bandeja con nuestra cena.

-Esto está delicioso-dijo sorprendido cuando probó su hamburguesa. -Ana en mis emails, fui muy sincero como lo soy ahora, y quiero que vuelvas a mi vida, ya te lo dije, y después de pensarlo mucho, creo que no podría ser sólo tu amigo, no puedo conformarme con eso, lo siento.

-Pues no te conformes-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas y cuando las oí me tapé la boca con las manos. A lo que él sonrió.

-Yo se lo que quiero, pero mi pregunta es...¿qué quieres tu?

Mi cabeza me gritaba que le dijera un claro "A ti, a ti, a ti", pero entonces recordé lo de la empresa y tenía que preguntárselo antes de nada más.

-¿Lo de BND es por que yo trabajo ahí?

-No-dijo limpiándose la boca y posando la servilleta-te contaré la historia, aunque debes guardar el secreto, pero quiero demostrarte que confío en ti más que en nadie. El viernes en la fiesta coincidí con Benedict y me pidió que nos viéramos el lunes. Y cuando nos reunimos me dijo que quería que comprara su empresa.

-¿Qué?-estaba muy sorprendida- ¿quiere vender su empresa para que la hagas cachitos? ¿Y todos los trabajadores? ¿Qué haremos?-dije sin salir de mi sorpresa e indignación, nos vendía.

-Al contrario de lo que estás pensando, él lo hace porque está preocupado por su empresa y sus trabajadores. No quiere que sus herederos hagan lo que crees que voy a hacer yo. Y ya te digo que no es mi idea hacerla cachitos como tu dices. Ana, esta situación aunque no lo creas no la empecé yo, llegó a mis manos, aunque no te voy a negar que estoy contenta con ella.

-Eres un maniático del control.

-El control me ha dado lo que tengo Anastasia, todo menos justo lo que más he deseado tener en toda mi vida.-Arqueé una ceja haciendo una pregunta silenciosa- A ti.

Esa confesión me había matado. No esperaba esa sinceridad demoledora, es más esperaba hermetismo, silencio y medias verdades pero no esperaba que fuera tan sincero al decirme esas cosas mirándome a los ojos. Se me llenaron los ojos de agua ante esta confesión.

-Y Ana, vuelvo a preguntarte..¿Qué quieres tu?

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

-Y Ana, vuelvo a preguntarte..¿Qué quieres tu?

El corazón me latía muy rápido y aún así lo notaba estrujado dentro de mi pecho. Si me decía que lo que quería era estar fuera de mi vida se helaría para siempre, mañana cogería el avión a Seattle y no volvería a sentir.

-Yo...-parecía dudar qué decir y eso unido a sus ojos con lágrimas no me dejaban ser optimista-yo te quiero a ti-y mi corazón se descomprimió, ¡Me quería a mi!-Pero sigo queriendo MAS, quiero flores y corazones y vainilla-dijo atropelladamente mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Me levanté y me senté a su lado.

-Yo también quiero MAS, lo quiero TODO contigo-dije lo más tranquilo que pude mientras le secaba las lágrimas.-No llores por favor, no llores.

-¿Quieres MAS? ¿TODO?

-Sólo hablaremos cuando dejes de llorar, por favor Ana.

Se secó las lágrimas y me miró a los ojos pidiéndome que le hablara.

-Bien, así me gusta. Ya te lo dije, te quiero en la forma en que pueda tenerte, quiero MAS. Aunque quiero preguntarte una cosa, has dicho que quieres vainilla-abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó sabiendo el tema que quería abordar-¿sólo quieres vainilla o también algo de sexo pervertido como tuvimos algunas veces?-la noté ponerse tensa y se separó un poco de mi, esto no era buena señal.

-Me gustó parte del sexo pervertido-dijo en un susurro mirando alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

-¿Qué fue lo que no te gustó?

-Ahí está el problema, lo que no me gusta es precisamente la parte que más te gusta a ti-levanté mi ceja ante su inesperada respuesta.-no me gustan los castigos. No quiero tener palabras de seguridad, contratos, listas de normas, castigos, varas, palos, cintos-observé cómo su cara reflejaba angustia- no quiero tener que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer y no quiero dejar de ser yo misma por miedo a tu reacción o a un castigo por haber dicho o hecho algo que tu consideras inapropiado. Puedo soportar el juego, incluso algún azote, pero no quiero tener miedo cuando esté contigo.-me tenía miedo, eso era muy malo, o era un experto en relaciones pero sabía que eso no era bueno. Me encantaba tener el control, me había excitado que otras sumisas me tuvieran miedo, pero ella no, aun así no podía perder el control en absoluto porque parte del control sobre mis sombras dependía de ello.

-Te entiendo Ana y si vuelves conmigo no habrá nada que no quieras que haya, es más sólo habrá lo que tu quieras, excepto una cosa- la miré a los ojos y vi cómo la esperanza que hacía muy poco había brotado en ellos se escapa delante de mi- lo único que te pido es que no me toques sin yo decirte donde puedes tocarme.

-Pero Christian.

-Es la única condición que te pongo. Yo te diré dónde puedes tocarme y dentro de esos límites me tendrás entero, pero por favor, y no lo tomes como una orden o una norma, es una petición sincera de la persona que te quiere, donde te diga que no me toques, no lo hagas por favor. -nunca había suplicado a nadie por nada pero a ella se lo tenía que pedir, sin normas que restringieran nuestra relación necesitaba estar seguro de que ella respetaría mis límites de la misma forma que yo respetaba los suyos.-de la misma forma que puedes estar segura que no habrá nada que te incomode a ti.-Ella sólo asintió.-Y respecto a los corazones y las flores. Yo no sé hacer eso y creo que lo haría muy mal.

-Está bien, si me das MAS, me conformaré sin las flores y los corazones, aunque creo que no lo harías tan mal como crees. Siempre piensas lo peor de ti.

Sin haberme dado cuenta ella estaba a mi lado y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos. No pude evitarlo y me incliné hacia ellos y la besé y en ese momento el suelo desapareció debajo de mis pies.

**lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar pero no he podido. Espero que os guste este capítulo también y espero poder publicar en el fin de semana. GRACIAS por seguir la historia y opinar. Me encanta! ya hemos pasado la barrera de los 100 reviews. GRACIAS!**

**Espero vuestras opiniones sobre este capi. hasta pronto.**


	20. una cita

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Sus labios sobre los míos y siento que de nuevo tengo aire en mis pulmones y mi corazón vuelve a latir. De hecho late desbocado, tenerle de nuevo así hace que se quiera salir del pecho. El beso fue sincero, lleno de los sentimientos que ambos atesorábamos hacia el otro, pero en ese beso también había urgencia, la de los amantes que llevan meses sin tocarse y había pasión a raudales, la que salía por los poros de nuestra piel cuando simplemente cruzábamos una mirada. Poco a poco nos separamos, nos perdimos en nuestras miradas y sonreímos. Christian posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, unió nuestras frentes y cerró los ojos. No nos atrevíamos a hablar, ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo con nuestro beso. Pero él rompió nuestro silencio.

-Uf, Ana, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Tus besos son...realmente increíbles...¡Mierda! ¡Me has convertido en un cursi!-se acercó aún más a mi- yo sólo follaba duro, no hablaba de besos-dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría los polos y a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Terminamos de cenar uno al lado del otro sin hablar, nos mirábamos de reojo y sonreíamos. ése era nuestro lenguaje. Después de cenar nos recogió Taylor con el coche y me acompañó a casa. Me moría de ganas de que se quedara pero no había avisado a Jess y Kyle y esa era nuestra norma. Me acompañó hasta la misma puerta de mi apartamento y se inclinó hacia mí, me saltaría la norma, no se enfadarían o eso esperaba, pero le necesitaba. Cuando estaba muy cerca de mi me susurró:

-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no cielo, no hasta que me lo supliques-y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios que hizo que lanzara un profundo suspiro que al oírlo, provocó mi sonrojo, a lo que él sonrió.

-Y por lo que veo, lo harás muy pronto, pero esta noche no-y me dio otro beso en la otra comisura.

-Eres cruel Grey-le dije mientras él se dirigía al ascensor alejándose de mí.

-Lo sé-contestó con aire de suficiencia y una sonrisa.

Esa noche tuve uno de los sueños más calientes que había tenido nunca y me desperté empapada en sudor y aún más deseosa de él. Me duché y le mandé un email.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 27 de octubre de 2011 7:28**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: sueños calientes**

_Tus deseos por verme suplicar han hecho que tenga un sueño muy húmedo. Y así tendré que pasar el día, rememorando mi sueño._

_Tu muy caliente Ana_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 27 de octubre de 2011 7:32**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: ardiente**

_¡Diablos Ana! con emails así no voy a poder pensar en toda la mañana, la sangre de todo mi cuerpo me ha abandonado y ha decidido concentrarse en una única parte. Pero suplicarás._

_Christian Grey_

_Presidente en llamas de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Y aunque ese jueves prometía ser un gran día, un día en el que sellaríamos nuestra reconciliación, no pudo ser, el destino quiso separarnos y su trabajo, otra vez le mantuvo separado de mi todo el día. Sin embargo eso no impidió que fuera el fanático del control que no puede evitar ser y a la salida del trabajo estaba Taylor esperándonos con el coche a la puerta para llevarnos a casa ya que le había insistido a Christian que no era necesario ya que iba con Jess y Kyle, por lo que no dudó en ofrecer el transporte para los 3 y cuando vi el coche de lujo con la puerta abierta para nosotros no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma con su actitud. Jess y Kyle iban tan felices como un niño con juguetes nuevos y Taylor mostraba la inexpugnable expresión de siempre, aunque juraría que le había visto sonreír cuando pasé a su lado para montarme en el coche.

Las disculpas de Christian llegaron con un paquete y una nota a eso de las 20 horas. Sería capaz de hacer que la misma estatua de la Libertad se moviera si con eso lograra lo que se propone. En el paquete había un vestido rojo, con escote cuadrado, entallado hasta la cintura y con vuelo, por encima de la rodilla. Un abrigo negro del mismo largo y unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo. En la nota solo ponía:

_"Mañana a las 18:45 estará Taylor a recogerte en tu casa."_

Le mande un email

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Fecha: 27 de octubre de 2011 20:17**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: mañana**

_¿Está usted suplicando Sr. Grey? Pensé que sería yo..._

_Hoy me conformaré con volver a soñar._

_Tu Ana_

**De: Christian Grey**

**Fecha: 27 de octubre de 2011 7:32**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: suplicarás**

_No te suplico, pero lo tu si lo harás._

_Christian Grey_

_Ansioso Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Esa noche volví a soñar con él y me desperté de nuevo empapada en sudor. Sería un día largo ya que mi cuerpo únicamente deseaba que llegara la noche, sabía que esa noche no soñaría con él, le tendría y de sólo imaginarlo mi entrepierna se humedecía.

Cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta del edificio donde se ubicaba BND, una de las recepcionistas me paró.

-¿Anastasia Steele?

me giré y caminé hacia ella.

-Si, soy yo-contesté extrañada.

-Tengo un recado para usted.-y me entregó una nota.

_"Pasa por presidencia antes de ir a comer. CG"_

Siempre tan autoritario mi cincuenta, pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, algo que me hizo sonreír. Les hice una seña a Tina, Jess y Kyle que me esperaban para que se fueran sin mi y volví hacia los ascensores. Cuando llegué allí le indiqué a la secretaria quién era y me condujo a una sala de reuniones que estaba vacía. Poco después apareció Christian en la puerta quien con sólo sonreírme hace que casi me derrita.

-No podía estar aquí y no verte-me dijo mientras nos acercábamos.

-No sabía que hoy estabas aquí, no se ha rumoreado nada.

Se acercó mucho a mis labios, me acercó a él pasando un brazo por mi cintura, cerré los ojos anticipándome a lo que venía pero no, solo me susurró en mi oído.

-Suplicarás-y vamos que si iba a suplicar, lo haría ahora mismo sino hubiera sido porque su teléfono móvil nos sacó de ese momento.

Mientras hablaba acarició mi muslo por debajo de la falda y se entretuvo en el borde de mis medias, prácticamente jadeaba y no me había tocado, ni me podía imaginar qué pasaría esta noche. Aunque debía darle la razón, suplicaría por él como se suplica por agua en el desierto.

Se alejo de mi y fue hacia la puerta, colgó su teléfono y me miró mientras me decía.

-18:45 no tardes.

Tuve que respirar hondo antes de salir de allí. Horas, sólo hora, Ana podrás esperar, lo has hecho durante meses, sólo son horas, me repetía a mi misma de forma constante. Iba a ir a comer pero tuve una idea mejor, avisé a Kyle de que no iría y fui a comprar algo para esta noche. Yo también le quería ver cara de deseo.

**Punto de vista de Christian.**

Pensaba quedarme más tiempo en esa sala de juntas pero cuando toqué el borde de las medias tuve que irme. Hacía demasiado que no estaba con ella y no podría aguantarme sin arrancarle la ropa. Y tenía que reconocer que estar íntimamente con ella me asustaba, quería que ella me pidiera dar cada paso que diéramos porque el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos y sus consecuencias aun me atormentaba. Sabía que ella quería estar conmigo, me lo había dicho y lo había notado al sentir como su respiración y sus latidos se habían acelerado con nuestros tímidos acercamientos, pero tenía miedo de mi mismo, de no poder controlar al dominador que durante tantos años había gobernado mi vida en mi relación con las mujeres, temía perder el control.

Había preparado la cita de hoy con mimo, pensando en todas esas cosas que nunca había hecho por una mujer, hacer que se sienta especial, y así había preparado una cita en la que el único objetivo era que ella disfrutara de una cita de verdad conmigo.

La mañana la pasé firmando la adquisición de BND y de esa forma cuando me quise dar cuenta era la hora de ir a prepararme para nuestra cita. Había elegido un traje negro y mi corbata gris, la que a ella tanto le gustaba. Había hecho que me la mandaran desde Seattle porque no quería que fuese otra corbata, quería que fuera esa.

Taylor me dejó en el lugar donde unos minutos más tarde, cuando él la trajera nos encontraríamos. Y no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo cuando una media hora después vi acercarse el coche y una pierna de Ana asomó por ella. Me dirigí hacia allí casi corriendo y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla. Salió y cuando al mirarme vi su sonrisa, supe que me perdería en ella siempre.

**siento muchiiiiisimo la tardanza pero ahora tengo mucho lio en muchas cosas, pero aqui está un capitulo aunque corto, espero que os guste. Parece que Christian se pone romántico. Como apenas he podido escribir estos días, he aprovechado para pensar en algunas ideas que tenía para la historia aunque no estaba segura si incluirlas aunque creo que os gustarán.**

**sobre todo quiero decir que por mucho que tarde en actualizar la historia, no la abandono, no lo haré la terminaré. Se que estais pendientes de este fic, porque os gusta y por eso no lo abandonaré solo os pido paciencia porque no se cuando podré ir actualizando.**

**de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas de seguimiento y favoritas tanto de la historia como de mi como autora. De verdad me hacen mucha ilusion cuando lo veo.**

**nos leemos!**


	21. celos

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Cuando noté que me ayudaba a bajar del coche, mi sonrisa tomó vida propia y se adueñó totalmente de mi cara. AL bajar totalmente del coche, pude ver cómo iba vestido y casi me da un infarto, ahí estaba su corbata gris. Sin duda sería una larga noche y me moría de ganas por empezarla. Fuimos a ver un concierto de piano, estábamos en un palco y cada vez que le miraba le veía que realmente estaba disfrutando del concierto y me preguntaba cómo era que estábamos ahí juntos, cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en apenas una semana. Hace 7 días iba a una cena tratando de terminar de olvidar al hombre que ahora mismo tenía a mi lado y que desde hacía unos cuantos meses robaba mis sueños, mis sonrisas y mis pensamientos.

Agradecí internamente que fuera un concierto de piano y no algo en lo que tener que seguir de forma atenta porque su presencia a mi lado me distraía totalmente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Cuando terminó el concierto y salimos a la calle de nuevo Taylor estaba esperándonos con el coche pero antes de llegar al coche oí una voz a mis espaldas que me llamaba, nos giramos y le vi. Era Scott y algo me dijo en mi interior que antes de que pasasen muchas cosas entre nosotros, este encuentro iba a derivar a una tensa conversación. Miré a Christian y se le notaba muy tenso. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus hombros se habían erguido.

-Scott-dije con una sonrisa

-Ana, ¿qué tal va todo?- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un suave abrazo ya que un pequeño gruñido de Christian hizo que nos tensáramos.

-Bien, hemos venido al concierto de piano. Christian-le dije girándome levemente hacia él- Es mi amigo Scott, os presenté en la gala de la semana pasada-¿Le recuerdas?

-Señor Grey-dijo Scott estirando su mano para saludarle.

-Scott-dijo a modo de saludo y aunque no puedo afirmarlo porque mi mano no estaba siendo apretada juraría que el agarre fue más fuerte del acostumbrado para este tipo de encuentros. La tensión era palpable desde fuera hasta el punto que Taylor esperaba recostado sobre el lateral del coche, con aire despreocupado pero su presencia me indicaba que no eran imaginaciones mías la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente.

-¿Qué te va todo Scott?- Aunque hacía apenas unos días que nos habíamos visto tenía la sensación de que habían pasado semanas, el hecho de que mi vida hubiera dado un vuelco tan grande me hacía pensar, de forma absurda, que la de todo el mundo lo había hecho.

-Bien, desde el martes que nos vimos mi vida no ha cambiado Ana-dijo con un deje divertido como si yo no fuera consciente de que apenas habían pasado tres días desde que habíamos hablado por última vez.-Por cierto ¿Irás a la cena de Brad y Tina el domingo?

-Si, es verdad, algo me comentó Tina pero no concretamos nada, supongo que mañana la llame y hablemos sobre eso.

-Entonces nos veremos allí.

-Allí nos veremos. Hasta el domingo Scott- me despedía dándole un suave abrazo.

-Hasta el domingo Ana. Hasta pronto Señor Grey.

-Adiós-dijo en tono muy seco mi cincuenta.

Y ahora sabía que venía lo peor, la verdad es que habíamos hablado de nosotros, me había contado de él, pero yo no le había contado nada sobre Scott, y esa conversación había llegado, lo sabía. Nos subimos al coche en silencio y fuimos a cenar. Había reservado una terraza en un piso 80 de uno de los rascacielos. Era una terraza acristala en la que tenías la sensación de estar al raso pero con la calidez que nos daba estar resguardados. Aunque en mi interior sentía frío, no sabía qué pasaría y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que empezar a hablar o vomitaría de los nervios, este silencio me torturaba.

-¡Wow! Christian, estas vistas son espectaculares.-le dije mostrando todo el interés del que era capaz.

-Me alegro que te guste todo esto-dijo en un tono más bien seco. Está bien pensé para mis adentros, había llegado la hora de la conversación sobre Scott o la noche se iría a la mierda.

-¿Qué pasa Christian? ¿Por qué estás así?-le pregunté con calma.

-No se a qué te refieres-me dijo queriendo mostrar indiferencia pero desde que oímos cómo me llamaban a la salida del concierto se le notaba muy tenso.

-Pensé que hablaríamos las cosas, no que te callarías lo que te pasa.

-Es mejor que no hable ahora o no te gustara lo que tenga que decir.

-Christian, prefiero que me digas lo que estás pensando aunque no me guste a que te lo calles y eso acabe por destruir lo que estamos reconstruyendo- le dije con la mayor calma que pude reunir. Quería ir y abrazarlo pero sabía que no quería que le tocase, así que simplemente le miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle toda la confianza que le tenía.

-Si las cosas contigo fueran de otra forma, ahora no estaríamos aquí. No sé qué hacer al sentirme como me siento ahora mismo. Me gustaría azotarte por dejar que el te abrace, me gustaría hacerlo por permitirle esa cercanía a ti. -Abrí los ojos sorprendida por su declaración, eran cosas como estas las que nos habían alejado y de nuevo el abismo estaba frente a mis pies-pero no quiero sentir eso, me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre ello, pero sé que acabaré diciendo algo inoportuno porque ahora mismo la ira me domina. Estoy poniendo todo mi autocontrol en esto pero me supera. Soy posesivo y celoso con todo lo mío, con todo, sobre todo contigo, no me gusta que nadie quiera lo que es mío y él quiere mi posesión más preciada. No sé lidiar con los celos porque nunca he tenido que hacerlo. Hasta que tu llegaste nunca hubo celos, sólo hubo demarcación de poder, pero contigo son celos, y no se dominarlos ni dominarme a mí mismo ante ellos. Cuando alguna vez alguien se acercaba a lo mío sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero contigo todo se escapa de mi control y si eso pasa me dejarás de nuevo y eso si que podré soportarlo aún menos que los celos. Por eso no puedo hablar contigo sobre lo que me pasa.-Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi, indignación porque me consideraba una posesión suya, ternura porque se le veía como a una persona indefensa, amor porque cada latido de mi corazón le pertenecía, tristeza porque le privaba de ser como él era y este sentimiento fue el que me impulsó a hablar.

-Lo siento, siento mucho no ser la mujer que quieres que sea, siento no tener la suficiente sumisión en mi carácter, siento que no puedas ser tu mismo por estar conmigo.-él se giró hacia mí y me miró a los ojos, se reflejaba dolor, tristeza también.-Quizás debería ir...

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase, no te vayas-me interrumpió acercándose rápidamente a mí y cogiéndome de la cintura-no me digas eso, tu eres TODO, ¿me has oído bien? TODO lo que quiero, quiero que seas tu, como eres sin cambiar, porque eres TU a quien quiero a mi lado no a alguien que sea como quiero yo, sino a alguien que sea como quiera ser. Tendré que aprender a dominar ciertos sentimientos y acostumbrarme a ellos para saber cómo puedo reaccionar a ellos, tendrás que tener paciencia y ayudarme a lidiar con todos ellos, pero sé que podremos juntos, pero no vuelvas a insinuar que te quieres ir, porque ese sentimiento si que no estoy dispuesto a dominarlo.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a decirme cómo te sientes, y a confiar en mí.

-Está bien, pero no sé si siempre dominaré lo que salga de mi boca-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces ¿estarás dispuesto a decirme por qué te sientes así con Scott?

Resopló, cerró los ojos muy fuerte durante un instante y respiró hondo.

-No me gusta cómo te mira, quiere estar contigo, no es tu amigo, quiere algo más contigo y por su cercanía diría que lo ha tenido y eso es lo que hace que mi sangre hierva de una forma que ni sospechas, pensar que te ha tocado, que te ha tenido, me destroza y cuando hoy he visto cómo ni le ha importado que estuviera a tu lado para acercarse a ti y abrazarte, he querido destrozarle.

-Christian sé lo que quiere de mí, porque me lo ha dicho, y eso es algo en lo que ni tu ni yo podremos hacer nunca nada, pero lo  
que tenemos que tener en cuenta es lo que tú o yo queremos.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho y aún así sigues siendo su "Amiga"? ¡no me lo digas! ¡Te metiste en su cama! yo estaba intentando sobrevivir a cada día y tú estabas en su cama-dijo fuera de sí.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así cuando no tienes ni idea de cómo han sido las cosas. Para empezar yo también intentaba sobrevivir cada día porque te echaba de menos, porque pensaba que jamás volvería a estar contigo. Había decidido irme lejos de ti y tenía que seguir mi camino. Le conocí porque es amigo de mis amigos y desde el primer momento estuvo interesado en mí, pero nunca me presionó, me escuchó y me apoyó, supo de mis sentimientos por ti desde el primer momento y esperó a que me sintiera cómoda con la cercanía de otra persona que no fueras tu para pasito a pasito irse acercando. No me revolqué ni en su cama ni en ninguna, y si piensas que soy así no sé por qué me quieres a tu lado. Apenas fui capaz de dejarle que me besara porque sólo pensaba en ti, así que no vuelvas a referirte a mi nunca como si fuera una...

No pude terminar mi frase porque sus labios sobre los míos me lo impidieron, me besó con deseo y desesperación. Estaba totalmente indignada con lo que me había dicho y pensaba que ahora si este era el final, pero este beso me desconcertó absolutamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo sobre mis labios. Se separó un poco y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.-ya te dije que no sabía lidiar con todo esto y que me daba miedo hablar, Ana, la ira me ciega cuando pienso que alguien haya podido tocarte, y se me fue de las manos, perdóname, por favor.-me dijo con verdadero pesar en su gesto y en sus ojos.

La indignación y el enfado iba bajando y verle que realmente estaba arrepentido hizo que me relajara.

-Tienes que confiar en mí y en mis sentimientos, no puedes dejar que la ira y los celos creen en tu cabeza una realidad que no se ajusta con lo que realmente sucede o ha sucedido. Me verás con Scott muchas veces porque es mi amigo, y es amigo de mis amigos, pero nunca haré nada que te haga desconfiar.

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a sentir todas estas cosas por nadie, y me supera.

-No es que yo sea una experta en relaciones, sabes que eres el único. -y al oír lo de único una sonrisa iluminó su cara y de nuevo me besó, no tan desesperadamente como en el anterior pero si más cariñoso, con deseo.

-Cenemos, que te traje aquí para eso, me dijo con cierto humor.

-Está bien, cenemos.

Y cogidos de las manos nos dirigimos a la mesa. Manos que no soltamos hasta el segundo plato cuando necesitamos ambas manos para poder cenar.

_**bueno aqui os dejo otro capitulo. siento tardar tanto entre uno y otro pero me es imposible estar escribiendo mucho tiempo seguido. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Lo que si os puedo decir es que las ideas para la historia ya están, desde hace tiempo, por lo que sólo hay que plasmarlas. Asi que todos los capitulos y lo que pasa tienen un por qué. **_

_**gracias de nuevo por los reviews. nos leemos, espero que pronto!**_


	22. en su casa

**Punto de vista de Christian**

Íbamos en el coche rumbo a mi apartamento y no podía negar que el rumbo que llegaron a tomar las cosas entre nosotros me asustó, cuando me dijo que debería irse una grieta volvió a abrirse en mi pecho, ahora estaba seguro que nunca me recuperaría de ella, sabía que si antes lo había pasado mal, ahora podía ir al mismo infierno que no sería peor. Afortunadamente todo se había vuelto a enderezar y parecía que mis dementes celos no lo había estropeado definitivamente. Sabía que tenía que confiar en ella, que no debía tener celos de nadie, pero era algo que me superaba, era irracional y la pérdida de control que suponía me mortificaba por dentro.

Desde mi lado del asiento la miraba y me seguía maravillando con cada rasgo que tenía, de vez en cuando me regalaba una de sus sonrisas tímidas y mi corazón saltaba. Me fijaba en sus curvas, en sus piernas y lo que saltaba era mi entrepierna. Me sentía como una polilla y ella era mi luz, pero tenía miedo, no quería forzar las cosas con ella, me sentía terriblemente excitado por tenerla cerca pero no quería que se me fuera de las manos, sólo sabía ser un dominador en la cama y tenía miedo de perder el control y que esa faceta tomara las riendas y ella no se sintiera bien. La había propuesto tener sexo pervertido y ella había aceptado pero desde luego que esta noche no sería así, esta noche quería hacerle el amor como nunca se lo había hecho, quería que únicamente fuéramos nosotros los que nos diéramos placer sin nada más y sabía que con ella eso era posible. Solo quería un poco de vainilla con ella, esta segunda-primera vez con ella sería aun mejor que la primera vez.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le besé el dorso de su mano y rápidamente bajé y di la vuelta al coche para ayudarla a bajar del coche. La pasé mi brazo por la cintura y nos separamos de Taylor que hoy tenía la noche libre. La conduje hacia el ascensor y subimos a mi apartamento. Estaba nervioso, parecía un auténtico adolescente que está en su primera cita y estar en el ascensor durante 24 pisos no me ayudó en absoluto. Cada vez que estábamos encerrados en uno la atracción por Ana aumentaba de forma exponencial, no sé si es por estar en un espacio tan reducido y percibir casi con todos mis sentidos su esencia, todo lo que ella desprendía, si era por ser un sitio público y eso me excitaba sobre manera, no sé que me pasaba pero no lo resistí más y me abalancé a su boca, fue un beso desesperado pero me correspondió.

Al entrar en el apartamento la separé un poco de mí.

-Bienvenida-le susurré en su oído mientras la cogía de la mano y notaba como se estremecía.

-Es un apartamento muy bonito y grande-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Era un apartamento grande, no como el escala pero muy espacioso. Estaba decorado en tonos blancos, negros y grises. El salón tenía un gran sofá de cuero blanco mate, una gran televisión plana y una mesa de centro de cristal de formas muy geométricas y en un rincón cerca de un gran ventanal un piano negro brillante. La cocina tenía una isla de granito negro con los armarios en gris plata y apliques en gris muy oscuro. Desde el salón se accedía a mi despacho. Varias estanterías negras y blanca alternas forraban las paredes, en el medio una mesa de cristal y acero con mi portátil sobre ella presidía la habitación en la que más horas pasaba cuando estaba allí. Según se lo iba enseñando Ana no decía nada, sólo sonreía. La zona de las habitaciones tenía 4 estancias muy similares entre sí, con baño privado y vestidor en cada una de ella. Una era la habitación que utilizaba Elliot cuando visitaba Nueva York, otra la de Mia, una más para mis padres y por último la mía. Era más amplia que las demás y con una gran cama con ropa blanca y gris cubriéndola destacaba su sobriedad.

-Esta es mi casa-le dije para dar por finalizada la visita. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso que no dijera nada. Y entonces hizo el gesto que me descontroló del todo-Ana no te muerdas el labio o no respondo de mi mismo-le dije con la voz muy ronca.

_Lo primero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actulizar la historia, pero unos problemas de salud, unidos a otras historias personales y de trabajo me ha sido imposible actualizar. se que este capitulo es muy corto pero únicamente lo he sibido para que veais que no lo he abandonado y que la voy a continuar de forma tan seguida como pueda. y prometo que el proximo capitulo será más largo y la espera más corta. espero que os guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo, significa mucho para mi saber que seguís la historia y que os está gustando._


	23. pasion

**Punto de vista de Ana**

Sonreí al ver la reacción de Christian al ver mi labio entre mis dientes y le miré de forma retadora apretando el agarre sobre mi labio. Su mirada se oscureció y como un felino rondando a su presa se acercó a mi lentamente pero haciéndome saber que no me escaparía. Con una mano rodeó mi cintura y con la otra rozó mi labio para que lo soltara, la deslizó por mi cuello hasta mi nuca y acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó de forma apasionada, no sé cuanto estuvimos besándonos con desespero y deseo, más del que nunca habíamos experimentado, su mano bajó al borde de mi vestido y subió la mano por mi muslo, iba a salir ardiendo si seguía tocándome de esa forma y él lo sabía.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y su mano siguió subiendo por mi muslo. Un gemido muy audible salió de mi boca cuando acarició mi centro por encima de mi tanga. Sonrió contra mi piel al escucharlo y siguió bajando con besos en los que apenas me rozaba la piel por todo mi torso hasta llegar a mis pechos, los que besó por encima del vestido, mientras su experta mano se abría paso por mis pliegues buscando ese botón mágico que en cuanto lo rozó me transportó al séptimo cielo haciendo que mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraran aun más.

Sus manos dejaron de tocarme y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Dirigió sus dedos a la cremallera del vestido y mientras repartía besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula, la bajó y deslizó vestido por mi cuerpo hasta que quedó a mis pies. Se separó un poco de mi y observó el conjunto que me había comprado para él, de encaje negro y bastante más escueto en tela de lo que solía usar.

-Esto no estaba en la caja-me dijo sonriendo-mientras pasaba uno de sus largos dedos por el borde de una de las copas del sujetador.

-Pensé que también merecías recibir alguna sorpresa esta noche-le dije con fingida inocencia.

Por sorpresa me cogió en brazos y me posó sobre su cama. Se quitó su americana y sacó su camisa de los pantalones, ahora estaba aún más sexy que antes y en ese instante supe que si no le tenía pronto dentro de mí estallaría. Para mi deleite siguió desnudándose, se quito los zapatos, luego la camisa y por último los pantalones quedándose únicamente en boxers y ahí fue cuando supe que si no estaba pronto dentro de mí, él también estallaría.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con la misma desesperación que me había mostrado unos minutos antes y poco después noté como sus expertas manos desabrochaban mi sujetador y éste desaparecía poco después para juntarse con el resto de nuestra ropa en algún punto del suelo de la habitación. Casi al instante note como succionaba uno de mis pezones endureciéndose ante esta caricia, algo en lo que le imitó de inmediato el otro al notar como sus dedos lo acariciaban.

Siguió dejando un reguero de besos que me estaban llevando a la locura hasta que llegó a mi pubis y lo beso y mordisqueó por encima del encaje hasta que apartándolo un poco metió uno de sus dedos en mi.

-Christian-grite entre gemidos, me estaba llevando a un orgasmo brutal y casi ni me había tocado.

-Si, cielo, disfrútalo.

Bombeó un poco más después de introducir un segundo dedo y acabé gritando su nombre mientras un orgasmo demoledor me agitaba haciendo que aprisionara sus dedos dentro de mí.

Cuando sacos sus dedos de mí se irguió sobre mí y me miró con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Eso ha sido...wow...no recordaba que fuera tan alucinante-dije sonriendo y sonrojándome al notar la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Su respuesta fue un apasionado beso y yo llevé mis manos a la cinturilla de sus boxers liberando su erección. Él terminó de librarse de su ropa interior y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me penetró de una sola estocada que me llevó al cielo. Empezó un lento pero profundo vaivén entre nosotros. Parecía que iba a salir de mí pero volvía a entrar de forma muy profunda. Yo notaba como mi orgasmo se estaba formando de forma irremediable.

-Chris...Chris..Christian..cre...creo que yo...yo...ya...

-Si, nena, vamos quiero verte disfrutar otra vez-me dijo mientras seguía envistiéndome.

Caí en una espiral de placer indescriptible, sentía todo mi cuerpo de gelatina menos una parte en la que de nuevo se iba generando una nueva ola de placer que estalló dentro de mi cuando sentí que Christian alcanzaba su orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Rodó hasta caer de espaldas a mi lado. Y entonces cuando parecía que todo era perfecto...

-¡Mierda Ana! ¿Por qué no me paraste?-dijo con brazo cruzado sobre sus ojos.

Toda la sangre que había en mi abandonó mi cuerpo y me empecé a empequeñecer donde estaba. Me había sentado sobre la cama y ahora estaba abrazando mis rodillas, no sé si para darme calor ya que un extraño frío me recorría entera, quizás lo hacía para sentirme menos vulnerable o para tapar mi desnudez que ahora me avergonzaba.

-Lo siento, pensé que tú querías-dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras me alejaba de él.

-¿Qué demonios...?-dijo cogiéndome de la cintura e impidiendo que me levantara de la cama-¿Piensas que no quería? ¿Estás loca? Llevo deseando esto desde que en junio estabas aún sobre mi cama.

-Pero tu dijiste enfadado que...

-Te lo dije porque no usé uno de esos malditos preservativos.

Un sonrojo invadió mi cara.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso-le dije bastante más tranquila.

-¿No?-dijo alzando una ceja en un claro ofrecimiento de que me explicara.

-Cuando dejé Seattle dejé también la píldora, me recordaba a ti

-Entonces cómo es que dices...-le puse un dedo sobre la boca haciendo que se callara.

-Poco después de instalarme aquí pensé que quizás no era tan malo estar prevenida por lo que pudiera pasar, visité a un ginecólogo y me las recetó de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora puedo respirar de nuevo-me dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Removió el edredón y nos acostamos. Él me abrazó por la espalda y cruzó una pierna por encima de mis piernas.

-Así que ginecólogo...

-Christian-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- tiene edad para ser mi padre.

-No creas que no he visto lo que has hecho con los ojos-me dijo en mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja y encendiéndome de forma exagerada-pero ahora duerme. Me alegro que sea un viejo, aunque espero que no sea un viejo verde. En cuanto lleguemos a Seattle será mejor que te vea la doctora Greene.

Volver a Seattle, sabía que en algún momento tenía que decirle que no, que aún no volvería, pero esa no era una batalla que quisiera librar ahora mismo así que me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba donde quería estar, en SUS brazos.

**_bueno aqui estoy de nuevo. Perdón, un millón de perdones por haber tardado en actualizar. pero como ya os dije esto no lo abandono, así que sólo un poco de paciencia...Gracias de nuevo por lo reviews, me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que os guste. No soy buena escribiendo LEMMONS pero lo intento._**

**_Para compensaros por la espera aqui os dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo._**

_-no voy a volver a Seattle, lo siento Christian, pero aun no._

_Cómo que no?-Preguntó ansioso._

_-Ahora mi vida está aquí. Allí no tengo trabajo._

_-Entrarás a trabajar a SIP-eso si que no lo haría ni por él ni por nadie._

_-NO!-dije con una rotundidad que no se de dónde salió-No quiero trabajar allí. Ya tengo un empleo que me encanta y no voy a renunciar a el._

_-Pero nos separarán más de 5000 kilómetros...-dijo apesadumbrado-lo nuestro así es...-y antes de que terminara la frase cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo y me dirigí a la puerta, no quería oírlo, no podía oírlo. Alejarme de él fue lo más difícil de mi vida, ahora sabía que si de sus labios salía que lo nuestro era imposible, inviable o cualquier sinónimo que nos alejara nunca volvería a amar._


	24. la mañana siguiente

Me revolví al despertarme cuando un rayo de sol me dio en la cara, aún era temprano, pero al darme cuenta de dónde estaba la excitación me despertó más que un jarro de agua helada sobre la cara. Me di la vuelta y me quedé de frente a mi hombre, aún dormía y parecía feliz. Sus pectorales me llamaban a voces, pero resistí la tentación, romper la confianza que había depositado en mí, me detuvo. Me moría de ganas de acariciarle pero era un límite infranqueable para él. Me moví de nuevo para acomodarme entre sus brazos pero él se despertó.

-Mmm temía despertarme y que fuera un sueño-dijo con voz somnolienta mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi cuello.

-No ha sido un sueño, o si lo ha sido hemos soñado lo mismo-dije estirando mi cuello para facilitarle el acceso al mismo y que pudiera seguir extendiendo el reguero de besos sobre el mismo.

Sus besos siguieron descendiendo por mi cuello hacia mi pecho y mientras notaba como su erección presionaba mi muslo, su boca aprisionó uno de mis pezones, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda hacia él. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y emití un profundo gemido. Siguió mordisqueando mis pechos un poco más hasta que atacó mi boca con deseo y pasión que me derritieron.

-Levanta las manos por encima de tu cabeza-mmm 50 volvía a ser autoritario en la cama y eso me excitó aún más. Hice lo que me dijo y con una de sus manos las sujetó mientras la otra la enterraba entre mis pliegues más íntimos. Jugueteó un rato con mi clítoris, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar mi clímax se separó de mí.

-Aún no pequeña-me dijo al oído mordiendo mi lóbulo a continuación.

-no, por favor-fue lo único que fui capaz de articular. Se separó de mi y se levantó de la cama para apenas unos segundos después volver con la corbata en la mano y una mirada muy oscura.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mi y a besarme como si el mundo se acabara.

-¿Puedo?- me dijo estirando la corbata frente a mí. Asentí con la cabeza y con dulzura levantó uno de mis brazos llevándolo encima de mi cabeza y besándolo de forma suave desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pezón que chupó haciendo que se endureciera aun más. Repitió el proceso con el otro brazo y ató mis muñecas.

-Se buena y no los muevas de ahí-tras esto me besó en la boca, separó mis piernas un poco y me penetró de una sola vez y hasta el fondo haciendo que casi perdiera el sentido. Disfruté de 2 orgasmos maravillosos antes de que él tuviera el suyo cayendo sobre mí para besarme con más pasión aún que antes de empezar. Soltó mis muñecas y las besó con devoción. Me abrazó de igual forma a la noche anterior.

-Durmamos otro poco-dijo inspirando en mi pelo. Y así nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo.

Me desperté sobre las 10 y media y me escurrí de entre sus brazos. Fui hacia el vestidor para buscar alguna camiseta de Christian para ponérmela y poder hacer el desayuno tras una reconfortante ducha, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando entré ahí. Había ropa de mujer aún con las etiquetas puestas.

-Es para ti, la mandé comprar para ti- me dijo con voz profunda desde mi espalda.

-Pero...cómo...por qué...-no me salían las palabras.

-Siempre te dije que cuidaría de ti y eso es justo lo que hago-me dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos desde mi espalda.

-Tu prometiste eso cuando había un contrato por el medio-dije confundida

-¿Crees que no cuidaría de ti sin un contrato?-dijo sonriendo- si cuidaría de una sumisa, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo de mi novia?-y me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿Tu y yo somos...?-dije temerosa. Le había entregado mi corazón hacía mucho pero aún me daba miedo que él no quisiera ser algo más serio que lo de la noche anterior.

-Si, ¿no creerías que después de lo que me ha costado encontrarte te ibas a escapar así como así...? -en ese momento me alcé de puntillas y le besé.

-Ve a hacer lo que tuvieras pensado mientras yo veo unos correos urgentes-me dio un suave azote y salió del vestidor.

Media hora más tarde estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando apareció recién duchado vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana gorda blanco. Me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

-Iba a llevarte a desayunar fuera.

-Me apetecía cocinar para ti.

-Mmm podrás hacerlo en casa todos los fines de semana-dijo ronroneando mientras terminaba de poner la mesa del desayuno.

-Seattle...-dije en un susurro. Mientras ponía los platos sobre la isla mientras Christian se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Sí, pensaba que hoy podíamos organizar la mudanza y mañana a estas horas quizás estaríamos despegando hacia allí.

-No voy a mudarme a Seattle-dije en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi era inaudible.

-¿Cómo que no vas a mudarte a Seattle?-dijo visiblemente confundido.

-No voy a volver a Seattle, lo siento Christian, pero aun no.

-Cómo que no?-Preguntó ansioso.

-Ahora mi vida está aquí. Allí no tengo trabajo.

-Entrarás a trabajar a SIP-eso sí que no lo haría ni por él ni por nadie.

-NO!-dije con una rotundidad que no sé de dónde salió-No quiero trabajar allí. Ya tengo un empleo que me encanta y no voy a renunciar a él.

-Pero nos separarán más de 5000 kilómetros...-dijo apesadumbrado-lo nuestro así es...-y antes de que terminara la frase cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo y me dirigí a la puerta, no quería oírlo, no podía oírlo. Alejarme de él fue lo más difícil de mi vida, ahora sabía que si de sus labios salía que lo nuestro era imposible, inviable o cualquier sinónimo que nos alejara nunca volvería a amar.

-Lo siento-dije mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta para, de nuevo, salir de su vida.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-dijo muy serio, podría decir que enfadado-¿Es esta tu solución para todo, salir huyendo?

-No puedo oírte decir que lo nuestro es imposible porque no lo soportaría y no puedo volver a Seattle, me es imposible ahora mismo volver.-dije mientras una traicionera lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-No iba a decir eso- dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa- te lo he dicho muchas veces ya, no me imagino la vida sin ti, pero no voy a obligarte a algo que no te haga feliz porque yo tampoco lo sería. Vivir a 5000 kilómetros no será fácil, te echaré de menos más que a nada en el mundo pero lo intentaré, una vez quise forzarte a hacer algo que no querías y casi te pierdo para siempre, ese riesgo no lo voy a correr más veces. Será difícil pero encontraremos la forma de llevarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo, pero sé que no tenerte sería más difícil aún.-Se acercó a mi y limpió las lágrimas que salían sin control. Acunó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó con ternura en los labios, un beso corto pero en el que me dijo más que nunca que me necesitaba junto a él.

-Encontraremos la forma-le dije mientras acunaba yo su cara y el pegaba nuestras frentes.

_**bueno aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo. de nuevo GRACIASSSSS por los reviews, me encantan. espero que os guste. y hoy tambien os dejo un nuevo aunque pequeño adelanto**__._

_Era lunes y aunque intenté remolonear en la cama el deber me llamaba. Me preparé en tiempo record y salí de casa con Kyle y Jess. De camino me siento como en la exposición de José, todo el mundo me mira como si me conociera. Cuando salgo de la parada del metro en el trabajo encuentro la respuesta. Christian va a volverse loco cuando lo vea._


	25. tiempo juntos

Tras este pequeño compromiso de encontrar la forma en que lo nuestro funcionaría sellamos nuestro acuerdo en una caliente sesión de cama. Hacia el mediodía llamó a Taylor para decirle que se tomara el día libre ya que quería pasar solos el resto del día.

Hacia la hora de comer le convencí de salir a comer fuera sin necesidad de movilizar a Taylor para ello. Caminamos por las calles hacia un pequeño restaurante italiano que conocía y cuya cocina era extraordinaria, me costó convencer a Christian de que podía ser un buen sitio para comer aunque en su bodega no hubiera los excelentes vinos a los que él está acostumbrado pero en cuanto probó los ravioli de setas caseros sus dudas se despejaron.

Durante la comida hablábamos de muchas cosas como música, cine o libros y el ambiente era realmente relajado entre nosotros, nos sentíamos a gusto uno al lado del otro incluso cuando sólo había silencio. Tras la comida continuamos nuestro paseo y fuimos a Central Park. Tras un rato caminando de la mano nos sentamos en un banco cerca del mismo lugar donde nos habíamos visto menos de una semana atrás cuando yo había ido a dar una vuelta con Scott.

-Debería odiar este sitio-me dijo mientras jugaba con mis dedos apoyados en su rodilla cruzada sobre la otra pierna.

-Y eso ¿por qué?-contesté desconcertada.

-Porque aquí te vi con otro hombre, otra vez, y su actitud despertó de nuevo muchos sentimientos posesivos en mi.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado-dije poniéndome un poco tensa.

-Sí, Ana lo hablamos y sé lo que sientes y tu sabes lo que yo siento, pero aquel día no lo sabía y la sangre de mi cuerpo, literalmente rompió a hervir, os vi abrazándoos y creí que te había perdido definitivamente. Fue un golpe duro, por eso me acerqué necesitaba acercarme a ti y sobre todo necesitaba alejarte de él. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no agarrarte y salir corriendo contigo sobre mi hombro-sonrió como si un niño pequeño hubiera confesado una travesura y yo me relajé.

-Estábamos hablando de ti-le dije más tranquila. Él me miró con sorpresa y con un gesto me invitó a continuar mi explicación- yo ese día estaba más distante con él que de costumbre.

-Pues menos mal que estabas distante porque si llegas a estar cercana a él, no hubiera podido controlarme-me interrumpió.

-Como te iba diciendo, estaba más distante y él no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para saber que tú eras el hombre del que le había hablado. Tranquilo sólo le hablé de que buscábamos cosas diferentes sin entrar en detalles. Él me dijo que quizás debería escuchar lo que tenías que decirme y así poder saber si lo había superado o no, si realmente seguíamos buscando cosas diferentes.

-¿Él te animó a volver a mí?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, aunque parezca increíble, eso hizo. Dijo algo de que para estar seguro de lo que pudiera surgir entre nosotros debía cerrar la etapa contigo. A mí me daba miedo hacerle daño pero no le pude negar lo desconcertante que era todo y cuando apareciste mi mundo dio otro giro más, en ese momento sí que no sabía qué hacer, fue todo muy...

-¿Sorprendente? ¿Abrumador? ¿Terrorífico?¿Maravilloso?

-Dejémoslo en un sentimiento mezcla de abrumador y agotador-dije sonriendo.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí conmigo y no con él-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, por eso no quiero que odies más lugares, ni a nadie, no quiero celos ni que te hierva literalmente la sangre de tu cuerpo...-Acerqué mi frente a la suya hasta apoyarlas- sólo somos tu y yo-y le besé. El beso comenzó siendo tierno y romántico pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más demandante y pasional. Él soltó mi mano y agarró mi nuca para acercarme aún más a él.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos detengan-dijo tirando de mi mano para empezar a caminar.

El trayecto a casa fue más rápido de lo normal, caminábamos de la mano pero a un paso veloz, queríamos, mejor dicho, necesitábamos llegar al apartamento, nuestros cuerpos reclamaban encontrarse y no queríamos negárselo por más tiempo. Según se cerraron la puertas del ascensor tras nosotros nos abalanzamos uno hacia el otro. Nos besábamos con desesperación y la ropa nos quemaba. Yo enredé mis manos en su pelo y él las suyas en mi cintura. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar a la planta donde estaba su apartamento nos separamos.

-Algún día no podré controlarme y te follaré en uno de esos chismes-me dijo en mi oído. Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí para salir rápidamente hacia su casa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta me arrinconó contra ella besándome con aún más desespero que antes, coló sus manos bajo mi falda y tiró de mi ropa interior rompiéndola, hizo fuerza bajo mis glúteos y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, liberó su dura erección y me penetro. Estar así con él me excitaba muchísimo por lo que no tarde en alcanzar el clímax entre profundos gemidos. Un par de embestidas después lo alcanzó él.

-¡Wow!-fue lo único que pude articular cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

-Si...esto ha sido...Wow...-dijo Christian con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Démonos un baño en el jacuzzi-dijo tirando de mí.

Preparó el jacuzzi mientras yo preparaba unas velas para repartir por el baño y cuando todo estaba listo se acercó a mí y empezó a desnudarme de forma delicada.

-He echado de menos cada centímetro de tu piel-me dijo acariciando mis clavículas para dejarme un beso justo en la unión de ambas. ¿Cómo podía resultar tan erótico y excitante cada uno de sus movimientos o palabras?. Iba a intentar ayudarle a desnudarse, pero cuando mi mano fue hacia su jersey le noté tensarse.

-Yo me ocupo de tus pantalones y tu del jersey- dije mientras llevaba mis manos al botón de su pantalón. En muy poco tiempo estábamos ambos desnudos. Primero entró él en el agua y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Nos sentamos enfrente uno del otro y me preguntó por mi familia, mi infancia, Ray, Kate y yo le conté sobre todas esas cosas y le pregunte sobre Elliot y Mia, no me hablaba del pasado, únicamente de unos años hacia aquí, sobre todo del presente, me contó que veía feliz a Elliot con Kate y que Mia quería poner un negocio de catering en el que el participaría como socio capitalista, se le veía ilusionado con la idea de ayudar a su hermana y no quise entristecerle preguntando de nuevo por su pasado.

Cuando nuestros dedos comenzaban a estar arrugados, decidimos que era hora de salir del agua y con suma delicadez me envolvió en una toalla y me abrazó, no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca, me sentía en el único lugar donde quería estar.

-Tengo que revisar unas cosas del trabajo-me dijo aún sin soltarme. Yo sólo asentí.

Por mi cabeza se pasó una idea que aunque sabía que no le gustaría, iba a llevarla a cabo. Sabía que estaba en su estudio revisando su ordenador y hablando por teléfono, por lo que me vestí de manera informal, me abrigué y simplemente asomé mi cabeza por su puerta.

-Voy a buscar comida para hacer la cena-le dije sin lugar a réplica.-No tardo mucho-Y le tiré un beso para salir deprisa de allí antes de que no quisiera que saliera sola.

-Ana ¡espera!-me gritó desde su despacho.

-No tardaré-dije cerrando la puerta del apartamento y corriendo hacia el ascensor. Sabía que al volver no estaría muy contento pero llevaba meses viviendo sola en esta ciudad e ir al supermercado a comprar unas pocas cosas no iba a resultar peligroso.

Al llegar al apartamento una media hora más tarde le encontré nervioso, pasándose la mano por el pelo y según me vio me abrazó.

-No me gusta que salgas sola, sin mi o sin Taylor para protegerte.

-Eres un exagerado. Llevo viviendo sola en esta ciudad durante meses y no me ha pasado nada, puedo salir a hacer la compra sin necesidad de guardaespaldas.

-Pero sólo quiero que estés segura, que no pueda pasarte nada.

-Y cómo ves he podido hacerlo y estar sana y salva de vuelta en poco tiempo-sus facciones se dulcificaron y se relajó.

-La próxima vez iré contigo-me dijo dejando un dulce beso sobre mis labios que me derritió.-Y por cierto, ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Fajitas de pollo, espero que te gusten. El vino lo eliges tu, ya sabes que yo no se mucho de eso. Y de postre helado de vainilla.

-Vainilla, eeehhh-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-veré que se me ocurre contigo y el helado de vainilla-me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el estudio. Era increíble, una sola insinuación y mi cuerpo ya ardía de nuevo por él.

Llevaba un rato preparando la cena cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió al notar como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y dejaba un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Traté de girarme pero me lo impidió.

-Así no seré capaz de hacer la cena-dije casi como si fuera un ronroneo.

-Deberíamos trabajar tu autocontrol Anastasia

-Contigo cerca eso es imposible, además debería terminar la cena, porque tanto ejercicio me tiene exhausta.

-Seré bueno-me dijo separándose de mí y sonriendo de lado.

Cenamos en un ambiente distendido y aunque quisimos alargar la noche disfrutando del helado de formas que nunca sospeché, el momento de abandonarnos a Morfeo había llegado, cuando despertáramos el sueño estaría llegando a su fin.

_Punto de vista de Christian_

Cuando abrí los ojos y la vi entre mis abrazos quise poder detener el tiempo, era la hora de separarnos. Había pensado mucho en esto, había pensado en llevármela de nuevo a Seattle quisiera o no, en quedarme y hacer oídos sordos a todas mis obligaciones, buscar cualquier excusa para quedarme o para que viniera pero todas las veces que había pensado en ello había terminado por llegar a la misma conclusión: debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran, la quería de vuelta conmigo para siempre y para ello no podía haber desconfianza o inseguridades, ni miedos ni caprichos, ella necesitaba su espacio en New York antes de volver y lo tendría.

Con mucho cuidado me separe de ella para darme una ducha y prepararme, antes de despertarla, estaba en la cocina preparando una bandeja con el desayuno que nos había traído Taylor cuando llegó ella con sólo una de mis camisetas puestas.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-la dije rodeándola con mi brazo-Creo que llevas muy poca ropa- Su sonrojo me puso a mil pero me recordé que en poco más de una hora debía estar en el avión y me contuve. Nos sentamos uno frente a otro para desayunar y decidí abordar el último asunto espinos que me quedaba antes de irme y que sabía me costaría que aceptase.

-Ana-me miró a los ojos- la Sra. Randleman pasará tres veces por semana para dejar comida preparada, comprar lo que sea necesario y hacer la colada, excepto que necesites que venga más a menudo en cuyo caso tu me dirás cuando la quieres por aquí-quise fingir que ambos sabíamos y aceptábamos de lo que yo estaba hablando, pretendía que se mudara a este piso pero sabía que sería más dificil de lo que parecía.

-No entiendo para que tiene que hacer esas cosas cada tan poco tiempo si tu vas a estar en Seattle-dice con clara confusión en su mirada.

-Para que tu puedas estar atendida

-Pero yo no vivo aquí, tengo mi casa y desde luego que no necesitamos quien haga las tareas por nosotros-dice en un tono que empieza a ser muy serio.

-Aquí tendrías todas las comodidades y no tendrías que compartirlo con nadie.

-Pero estaría sola, además esta no es mi casa, es la tuya.

-Eso no importa, ahora que estamos juntos compartimos todo, yo quiero todo lo mejor para ti, Anastasia, y si puedo darte una casa con todas las comodidades, te la daré.

-¿Incluso aunque eso suponga estar sola y aislada de quienes han sido como mi familia los últimos meses? Christian, quiero estar contigo, te quiero en mi vida pero quiero seguir con la vida que tenía antes de que volvieras a ella, no quiero que todo cambie por ser tu pareja.-no va a dar su brazo a torcer, lo sé, es muy terca.

-Sólo es para facilitarte las cosas, no quiero que estés sola ni aislada ni nada que no te haga estar a gusto, pero entiende que para mí sería todo más fácil si dejaras que te consintiera un poco-se que esta batalla la he perdido.

-Pues consiénteme en dejar que me quede en mi casa, por favor-su sonrisa me ha ganado y no puedo hacer otra cosa que acercarme a ella y besarla.

-Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa que este sitio pueda brindarte prométeme que vendrás.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-dice estirándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ahora será mejor que te vistas o serás la responsable de que mi piloto me torture por hacer que despegue tarde.

Insiste en acompañarme al avión y aunque preferiría dejarla en su casa, la idea de poder estar en su compañía unos minutos más hace que ceda a su petición y finalmente nos despedimos en la pista de despegue prometiéndola que el viernes volvería a su lado. Me cuesta separarme de ella pero sé que está en mi vida para quedarse y eso hace que el agujero en el pecho duela menos aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos a la separación física.

El viaje a Seattle me lo paso trabajando, ha surgido un problema y de no ser capaz de resolverlo al llegar a tierra mañana deberé viajar a Canadá para solventarlo en persona. Llamo a Ana para avisarla que ya estoy en tierra y las complicaciones que han surgido en mi trabajo. Ella ha salido a comer con Jess y Kyle y poco después se reunirán con todos sus amigos, saber que verá a Scott hace que la rabia me nuble la vista pero no puedo dejarme cegar y discutir con Ana por teléfono o ella creerá que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y devolverme al infierno. Llamo a todo mi autocontrol y consigo dar unas notas de indiferencia a mi voz que deben resultar ya que ella sólo me desea suerte con mi trabajo y nos despedimos.

El domingo esta siendo horrible, no logro solucionar el conflicto que ha surgido y a media tarde ya se que al día siguiente deberé viajar y la incertidumbre sobre qué estará haciendo Ana y su cercanía con Scott me están volviendo loco, por lo que decido ir a cenar con mi familia, noticia que alegra enormemente a mi madre y me espera ansiosa. Estarán también Mia, Elliot y Kate y por primera vez no me incomoda tanto verla.

Llamo a Ana antes de salir hacia allí y me cuenta que ya está en su casa y que se lo ha pasado muy bien con sus amigos. Tina y Brad han decidido que van a casarse la próxima primavera y se la nota muy contenta por ellos. Me cuenta que Kyle y Jess la han torturado con preguntas sobre nosotros y en algunos momentos su risa se contagia y nos reímos los dos.

-Buenas noche princesa-le digo como despedida.

-Buenas noches

_Punto de vista de Ana_

Sólo había pasado fuera de mi apartamento 2 días pero parecía que no había ido en semanas. El domingo había sido muy intenso aún sin tenerle, la noticia de la boda de Tina nos había sorprendido pero rápidamente las chicas habíamos empezado a hacer planes. Se les veía muy felices. Jess, Kyle y yo, que habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, pasamos a por unas pizzas y las cenamos sentados en el suelo del apartamento, era por momentos como estos por los que quería quedarme con ellos. Estaba agitada así que me fui pronto a mi habitación. Estaba revisando mi correo electrónico cuando me llamó Christian, en este momento me di cuenta de que verdaderamente le echaba de menos pero no quería que me notara triste así que le conté todo lo que había hecho.

-Buenas noche princesa-mi corazón salta en el pecho ante su cariñoso apelativo.

-Buenas noches-y un te quiero se queda ahogado en mi garganta, se lo diré pronto pero mirándole a sus grises ojos.

Me duermo y sueño con princesas, castillos y príncipes de ojos grises, con mi príncipe. Era lunes y aunque intenté remolonear en la cama el deber me llamaba. Me preparé en tiempo record y salí de casa con Kyle y Jess. De camino me siento como en la exposición de José, todo el mundo me mira como si me conociera. Cuando salgo de la parada del metro en el trabajo encuentro la respuesta. Christian va a volverse loco cuando lo vea.

En un kiosco de prensa hay muchas revistas de sociedad y ahí estamos nosotros en todas las portadas, son fotos en el concierto del viernes, en Central Park el sábado, caminando por la calle, comiendo, sentados hablando, besándonos, incluso en alguna aparece en pequeño la foto del día de mi graduación, titulares más o menos ofensivos sobre mis intenciones hacia él y su dinero o sobre su sexualidad o si realmente es o no una relación o una tapadera. Kyle compra un ejemplar de cada una mientras yo estoy en estado de shock total.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la editorial hay un montón de periodistas que al verme empiezan a chillar y empujarnos, Jess y Kyle se colocan uno a cada lado de mi y me escoltan hacia la puerta. Estoy muy confusa y no entiendo nada. La seguridad del edificio mantiene a los periodistas fuera y yo solo pienso en Christian y lo que estará pensando. Cojo el teléfono y le llamo, necesito saber qué piensa y qué puedo hacer. Al segundo timbre le oigo.

-Christian-casi chillo antes de darle tiempo a decir nada.

-Ana, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-se le nota muy nervioso.

-Christian, es horrible, no se qué ha pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Está por todas partes, no sé qué está pasando...-le digo de forma incoherente.

-¿Qué es lo que está por todas partes? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?-notó la desesperación en su voz.

-Estoy bien-y un pequeño sollozo sale de mis labios.

-Y una mierda estás bien-está enfadado.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que hay fotos nuestras por todas partes-digo con angustia.

-Entiendo-dice entre dientes.-¿Estás con alguien más?

-Si, estoy con Kyle y Jess pero esto es horrible.

-¿Se te ha acercado algún periodista? ¿Te han hecho algo?

-No me han hecho algo pero la puerta está llena de periodistas y cámaras- estar hablando con él me estaba tranquilizando.

-El fin de semana pondré seguridad o no admitiré excusas para tu vuelta a Seattle.

-Vale-dije en un susurro.

-Hablaré con mi departamento de prensa y solucionaré todo esto, no te preocupes Ana, todo estará bien. Intentaré ir antes del fin de semana, no quiero que estés sola con esto.

-Estoy mejor, hablar contigo hace que esté mejor-dije ya más tranquila.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte pero no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de todo. Y por favor, no vayas sola a ningún sitio.

-Tranquilo, estaré con Kyle y Jess. Y...gracias...por estar ahí, necesitaba tu voz.

-Siempre cariño, para lo que necesites, estaré para ti.

Me quedé abrazando el teléfono, le necesitaba.

_gracias por los reviews, por seguirme, por los favoritos, gracias, gracias y mil gracias._

_siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes, espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Es un capitulo de transición pero que asienta las bases para los proximos que tendrán muchas cosas interesantes, aun así espero que os guste._

_un pequeño adelanto_

**Su melena rubia y su físico era aún más imponente a cómo la había imaginado, cerca de ella me sentía pequeña e insignificante y ver cómo le abrazo me hizo sentirme invisible. Crucé mi mirada con Taylor y sé que mi sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.**

**-Kate, ¿vamos a tomar un café? hace horas que no pruebo bocado**

**-Claro, vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

**-No me vengas con que es pasado Christian, porque hoy ha sido presente, de hecho diría que ha sido más presente que yo.**

**-No tienes por qué tener celos de Elena...**

**-Ni tu de Scott o José y los sientes lo mismo, de hecho tengo bastantes más motivos que tu para estar celosa**


	26. pequeña

Ese lunes fue una auténtica locura, Alice me llamó a su despacho para mostrarme su sorpresa por la noticia y su preocupación por la nube de fotógrafos que había a la puerta. Me ofreció su apoyo y compresión y unos días libres si lo necesitaba, le dije que no era necesario, le agradecí su apoyo y le pedí que nada cambiara ante sus alusiones a que ahora era la novia de jefe.

Mi teléfono era un hervidero de llamadas, mi madre, Kate, Ray, José, Scott me fueron llamando en una mañana que amenazaba seriamente la duración de la batería de mi movil, a todos les escribí el mismo mensaje:

_"Estoy trabajando y no puedo hablar. Esto es una locura pero estoy bien. En los próximos días te llamaré. Besos. Ana"_

Cuando a la hora de comer bajé con todos al vestíbulo y vi lo que me esperaba fuera, decidí quedarme dentro. Tina fue a por sándwiches para todos y comimos en la empresa hablando de cualquier cosa menos de las revistas y de Christian. Cuando casi habíamos terminado me llamó él.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?-fue su saludo.

-Bien, he comido en la empresa con Kyle, Jess y Tina y mi teléfono no para de sonar. Pero estoy mejor, más tranquila ahora que sé que nosotros estamos bien.-le digo con más tranquilidad que cuando hablamos por la mañana.

-Me alegro. Hoy por la tarde enviaré un comunicado de prensa confirmando que estamos juntos y pidiendo respeto y privacidad para ambos y anunciándoles que no habrá más declaraciones por parte de ninguno, espero que así te dejen tranquila, aunque quizás debería ponerte seguridad, no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo viajar hasta el fin de semana porque tengo una semana de importantes reuniones en Seattle pero no quiero que estés incómoda por la presencia de los periodistas-se le notaba nervioso.

-Christian, cariño, estate tranquilo, estoy bien, Jess y Kyle no me dejan sola. No creo que sea necesaria la seguridad, mañana se habrán olvidado de mi.

-Tu seguridad es un tema que está fuera de toda discusión-me dijo muy serio.

-No me gusta la idea de que alguien me siga. No quiero discutir, pero si hablarlo con calma, en persona, cuando nos veamos...-dije cautelosa, sabiendo que si se empeñaba esta batalla la tenía perdida totalmente.

-Eres muy cabezota-dijo con desesperación.

-Y tu sobreprotector Señor Grey-dije sonriendo intentando que se relajara.

-Está bien, lo hablaremos este fin de semana-dijo rindiéndose.

-Será lo mejor.

-Cuídate pequeña, te llamaré por la noche.

-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo

A la hora de la salida del trabajo y gracias al padre de Tina que mandó a uno de sus chóferes a buscarnos, pudimos salir sin problemas y afortunadamente en nuestra casa no había nadie. En un programa de crónica social salían las imágenes que grabaron hoy por la mañana y comentaban el comunicado que había realizado Christian confirmando la relación. Pero tras esto los tertulianos comentaron la noticia y a la tercera frase sobre mi aspecto simple y sin glamour o excesivamente sencilla para acompañar a un multimillonario Kyle apagó la televisión y empezó a preparar la cena, tarea en la que le acompañé. Cenamos los 3 juntos y tras esto me fui a leer unos manuscritos antes de dormir.

Prácticamente estaba dormida cuando la llamada de Christian me despertó. Apenas hablamos ya que él también estaba muy cansado y al día siguiente debía viajar de nuevo a Seattle. Se le notaba exhausto pero aún así me dijo que no se hubiera dormido sin oír mi voz algo que hizo que mi corazón saltara, ¿cómo pretendí olvidar a este hombre si le tengo grabado bajo mi piel?

Esa noche apenas descansé ya que varias veces me desperté soñando con lo mismo, gente que me señalaba y se reía por mi poca clase y otras veces estaba con Christian a la puerta de un hotel y de repente él estaba vestido con smoking y yo en mis pantalones de yoga y un montón de periodistas nos hacían fotos, parecía que las palabras de ese programa de televisión me había afectado más de la cuenta. Me di una larga ducha que no me despejó todo lo que pretendía y me dispuse a ir rumbo al trabajo como cualquier día. Un email de Christian deseándome buenos días y diciéndome que me llamaría al llegar a Seattle. Mi contestación fue muy sencilla, sólo le dije que contaba las horas para el fin de semana.

Esta vez llevé mi portátil al trabajo, ya que Kyle iba a comer con Charlie y Jess con unas compañeras a las que yo no conocía por lo que preferí llevarme el ordenador para estar entretenida a la hora de comer ya que hoy tampoco planeaba salir del edificio.

Íbamos en el metro hablando de la boda de Tina y de las últimas noticias al respecto cuando una chica castaña y de ojos claros se tropezó conmigo, al principio pensé que fue sin querer hasta que me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-¿Por qué tu y no yo? ¿Qué tienes tu?

Y justo después se fue hacia la puerta y se bajó segundos después en la primera parada que hubo. Kyle, Jess y yo nos miramos y nos quedamos muy extrañados pero como dijo Jess, cada día hay más locos en este metro.

Sobre las 11 mi teléfono sonó, era Kate y aunque lo colgué varias veces, seguía insistiendo por lo que finalmente le cogí la llamada.

-¡Hola Kate!-dije alegre porque realmente me hacía ilusión hablar con ella.

-Ana, tienes que venir a Seattle cuanto antes.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado?-dije con un nudo en la garganta. Me temía lo peor, no tenía noticias de Christian y todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

-Es Carrick...ha tenido un accidente esta mañana, está en el hospital-por un lado respiré tranquila pero por otro mi corazón se comprimió al pensar en Grace, Mia, Elliot y por supuesto en Christian y cómo se lo tomaría-Christian va a necesitarte aquí-continúo Kate.

-Si, si, tengo que hablar con mi jefa. Te llamo ahora.

Rápidamente me dirigí al despacho de Alice, le comenté la situación y me dijo que podía tomarme libre hasta el siguiente martes, inclusive pero que el miércoles me necesitaba de vuelta ya que el viernes tendríamos una importante presentación. Mientras recogía mis cosas llamé a Kate.

-Estoy lista, voy al JFK ahora mismo-le dije rápidamente

-Tienes un billete para un vuelo que sale en hora y media.

-Gracias Kate, nos vemos en un rato. Por cierto ¿En qué hospital está?

-Hospital Universitario en la planta 6, sala de espera de quirófanos.

-Ok, Kate, nos vemos en un rato y gracias por todo de nuevo.

Me monté en el primer taxi que encontré y antes de darme cuenta estaba volando hacia Seattle, encendí mi iPod y me dormí.

_Punto de vista de Christian_

Odiaba a la prensa rosa o amarilla o del color que la quieran pintar. Cuando recibí la llamada de Ana me asusté mucho, realmente estaba angustiada y de no ser porque no podía saltarme las reuniones de hoy, habría salido corriendo hacia ella pero no podía, debía estar aquí y solucionarlo en la distancia.

Pasé todo el día pensando en ella y cómo lo estaría llevando, me daba miedo que esto la alejara de mi, que fuese un impedimento, sabía por propia experiencia que la prensa podía ser una auténtica pesadilla y que era difícil lidiar con algo así por primera vez, no quería que nada nos separara y menos eso, pero cuando me expuso que había dudado si estábamos bien realmente me tranquilicé, ella no quería huir de mí de nuevo, porque no habría soportado que se quisiera alejar de nuevo. Pero yo hoy le diría al mundo que realmente era mía y sería un enorme cartel de aviso para quien quisiera acercarse, porque nadie toca lo que es mío.

Eso me llevaba a mi siguiente preocupación: su seguridad. Estar conmigo era peligroso y no estaba dispuesto a que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a todos esos riesgos, porque no podía perderla. Habíamos discutido sobre eso. ¡Era tan terca! ¿Por qué no podía ver ella el riesgo de que la gente supiera que estaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejaba que alguien la protegiera de los paparazzi y no tuviera que encontrarlos a cada paso? No me gustaba discutir con ella y mucho menos sin estar a su lado para acabar sellando nuestro acuerdo con un beso o en la cama, no poder verla cuando discutíamos me generaba mucha ansiedad porque no sabía si realmente se solucionaban las cosas o estaba al borde del precipicio que supondría perderla. Había cedido en discutirlo en el fin de semana, no porque fuera a darla la oportunidad de renunciar a la seguridad que necesitaba sino porque así podría convencerla con mis mejores armas.

Por fin el martes volvíamos a Seattle. Tenía una semana bastante cargada de trabajo, lo que por un lado agradecía ya que de esa forma se pasaría más rápido y llegaría antes el próximo fin de semana y volvería a verla. La escribí un rápido mensaje de texto desde el mismo avión ya que Ros y yo habíamos tenido un último desayuno de trabajo con los canadienses y después una llamada de Londres no me había dejado tiempo para poder llamarla. En unas 4 horas la escucharía de nuevo.

Al llegar a Seattle encendí rápidamente mi Blackberry y vi que tenía llamadas de mi madre, de Mia y de Elliot, me pareció tan raro que llamé a mi hermano.

-Christian-me contestó con voz preocupada-¿Dónde diablos estabas y por qué no nos coges el teléfono a nadie?-su tono no me estaba gustando en absoluto.

-Estaba volando y ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que me queráis localizar todos?-dije con un tono un poco molesto.

-Es papá-todo el cabreo por su actitud se esfumó-ha tenido un accidente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dije muy preocupado-¿Dónde está?

-Estamos en el hospital universitario. Ven-dijo muy autoritario pero ni me importó.

-Nos vemos ahora- y colgué la llamada.

-Taylor, llévame al hospital universitario, luego llevarás a Ros a la empresa y volverás al hospital.

-Si, señor Grey-dijo muy profesional Taylor.

Inmediatamente llamé a Ana, necesitaba hablar con ella, que me dijera que todo estaría bien y pedirla que viniera, necesitaba su abrazo, necesitaba su voz, la necesitaba más que nunca. Pero continuamente me enviaba al buzón de voz. Pensé que sería un error, que estaría en un ascensor o alguna zona sin cobertura, pero a la décima llamada con la misma respuesta, desistí.

Nunca había sido muy expresivo en cuanto a los sentimientos se refiere, pero amaba a mi padre mucho y aún me quedaba mucho que aprender de él, no se podía ir, no podía dejarnos ni a mi madre, ni a Mia, ni a Elliot, ni a mi. Ya no éramos niños, pero le necesitábamos.

Al llegar abracé a mi madre y a Mia, estas muestras de contacto me costaban horrores, pero no podía verlas rotas y no abrazarlas. Me senté en la esquina opuesta a la puerta, me quité la corbata y aflojé los primero botones de la camisa, sentía que me ahogaba. Yo necesitaba el control sobre todas las cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor y esta era una de esas en las que no lo tenía y empezaba a poder conmigo.

Mia y mi madre estaban junta al lado de la puerta de la sala de espera. Elliot estaba con Kate en una esquina de la sala. Ella era su soporte y él la necesitaba tanto como yo lo hacía con Ana, pero ella no estaba aquí. Yo tenía a Taylor a mi lado, de pie, le había ofrecido que se sentara pero había rehusado hacerlo.

Apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas y miré hacia el suelo, con mis manos jugueteaba con el móvil esperando que Ana viera mis llamadas y me llamara. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba así, cuando el sonido de la puerta me sacó de mi estado de shock, aunque lo que vi seguía pareciendo irreal.

_Punto de vista de Ana_

Al llegar al Sea Tac me lancé dentro del primer taxi que encontré y en poco tiempo estaba en el hospital, seguí las indicaciones que me había dado Kate y cuando entré en la sala de espera, antes de poder buscarle con la vista Grace se me acerca.

-Ana, querida, ¡Qué grata sorpresa!-me dice mientras me abraza. Se nota en su cara y sus ojos que ha estado llorando.

-Hola Grace, espero que Carrick se recupere pronto-le digo intentando reconfortarla.

-Seguro que si, él es un hombre muy fuerte-me dice separándose un poco.

-Yo soy Mia-me saluda tímida.

-Yo soy Ana, la...-dudo como presentarme.

-Ya sé quién eres me dice abrazándome.

Cuando me suelta recorro la habitación con la vista, me cruzo una cómplice sonrisa con Kate y Elliot y me dirijo a Christian, quien sin levantarse me abraza y apoya su cabeza en mi cintura, yo acaricio su pelo. Tras unos minutos así logro que afloje su agarre y me agacho para que nuestras cabezas se encuentren y nos damos un tímido beso en los labio, dulce, sincero y en el que yo le transmito que estoy ahí para él y me transmite que me necesita. No necesitamos más. Me siento a su lado y entrelazamos las manos.

-Estaba volviéndome loco-me dice en un susurro-te llamé una docena de veces.

-Lo siento, lo apagué para el vuelo y aún no lo he encendido-le digo para tranquilizarle mientras que con la mano suelta busco el teléfono en mi bolso. En ese momento me doy cuenta que he cruzado el país con un bolso y un maletín de portatil, sin nada mas, no tengo ni ropa interior para el día siguiente. Christian nota que mi cara ha cambiado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dios, Christian, tenía tantas ganas de venir para estar aquí contigo que no he traído nada de ropa-digo sonrojándome a más no poder.

-Tranquila, creo que algo encontraremos-me dice con una sonrisa.

No llevaba mucho tiempo allí cuando se abrió la puerta. Todos miramos hacia allí expectantes y en lugar del médico entró una rubia espectacular, ya tenía sus años pero se la veía asombrosamente atractiva. La postura de Christian cambió e inmediatamente supe quién era, la "querida" Sra. Robinson había hecho su aparición.

-Elena, ¿Cómo es que has venido?-dijo Grace con alegría en su voz mientras se saludaban.

-Sabes que sois mi familia-le contestó ella.

Mia le dio un abrazo y Elliot y Kate, de la mano, se acercaron a ella para presentarla.

-Elena, gracias por venir-le dijo Elliot mientras la saludaba- te presento a Kate, mi novia.

-Encantada Kate-dijo Elena.

-Lo mismo digo Sra. Lincoln.

-Puedes llamarme Elena.

Esta escena me superaba, ahora iba a tener que saludarla amablemente delante de todos y esa anticipación me revolvía el estómago, no creo que hubiera una situación peor en la que estar.

-Vuelvo ahora-me dijo Christian soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban todos. Y esto fue peor que tener que saludarla, estaba muy equivocada había una situación peor de la que imaginé y la estaba viviendo. Me había quedado relegada a la nada y sentí envidia de Kate porque Elliot si la había presentado.

-Elena-dijo de forma escueta Christian cuando se acercó a ella.

-Christian querido, ¿qué tal estás? últimamente tu presencia es difícil de conseguir-dijo mientras le daba dos besos demasiado cerca de sus labios para mi gusto. Tenía un nudo en mi estómago, no sé si por la indiferencia de Christian o por los celos que corrían por mis venas con más velocidad que mi propia sangre.

Apenas se habían saludado cuando un médico entró y nos informó que Carrick estaba fuera de peligro y que podríamos pasar a verle dentro de unos minutos, aunque pidió que entráramos sólo de uno en uno o de dos en dos a lo sumo, una noticia que hizo que todos respiráramos tranquilos. Mia y Grace se abrazaron, Kate y Elliot también y...Elena abrazó a Christian. era lo normal, me decía mi razón, ellos son los que en el momento de la noticia estaban más cerca unos de otros, pero mi corazón, arrugado como una pasa, no sentía más que celos de verla abrazada a él, a mi hombre.

Su melena rubia y su físico era aún más imponente a cómo la había imaginado, cerca de ella me sentía pequeña e insignificante y ver cómo le abrazo me hizo sentirme invisible. Crucé mi mirada con Taylor y sé que mi sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos. Realmente quería salir de ahí y llorar. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Primero entraremos a verle Mia y yo, y después podréis pasar Elliot y Christian, ¿Os parece bien?-dijo Grace

-Todos ellos asintieron.

Yo me acerqué a Kate, tragué saliva y me concentré en que mi voz saliera lo más serena y tranquila, no quería que nadie y mucho menos Christian pudieran percibir cómo estaba.

-Kate, ¿vamos a tomar un café? hace horas que no pruebo bocado

-Claro, vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo rápidamente.

-Volveremos en un rato-le dijo Kate a Elliot, el cual asintió en señal de aprobación, yo preferí no mirar a Christian o me derrumbaría.

Al salir de la sala de espera, Kate me cogió del brazo, en un gesto de camaradería, pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, aí unos pasos detrás nuestro, me giré y vi a Taylor.

-Ahh, no, tu no vienes-le dije con un genio que ni yo sabía que tuviera.

-Señorita Steele, únicamente cumplo órdenes del Señor Grey.-me dijo disculpándose.

-No, le dices a Grey que si no quiere que me vaya a la misma velocidad que he venido, que me deje sola con Kate, hace mucho que no nos vemos y nos apetece tomar un café y hablar A SOLAS, así que por favor, Taylor, si eres tan amable no nos sigas, puedes estar tranquilo, no abandonaremos el hospital.-nos giramos y continuamos nuestro camino sin Taylor a nuestras espaldas.

Ya en la cafetería Kate empezó a hablarme.

-Wow Ana, no conocía esa faceta tuya poniendo en su sitio a Grey...-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya ves, digamos que he ganado en confianza-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno...ahora que todo es público...¿vas a volver a Seattle?

-No-dije con excesiva rotundidad y la cara de Kate lo reflejó-aún no, allí tengo un sitio propio que he logrado lejos de Grey y su alargada sombra aunque creo que ni por esas puedo escaparme de él. Ha comprado BND...-dije casi en un susurro.

-Ese tío es un maniático del control, te das cuenta de que ha comprado las dos empresas en las que has trabajado...

-Sí, no sé por qué compró SIP, pero BND no tiene que ver conmigo aunque sin duda le ha venido bien, tengo que darte la razón es un auténtico controlador.

-Y lo de ahí arriba, ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Por qué no te ha presentado? Quiero decir, Grace y Mia saben que estáis juntos así que no entiendo porque no se lo ha dicho...-preguntó con su típica cara de Kavanagh investigando y la piel de mi espalda se erizó, no sabía qué podía decirle sin que eso nos llevara a más preguntas sin respuestas así que opté por desviar su atención.

-Bueno, tendrá sus razones...Pero Elliot si lo hizo contigo...veo que esto va muy en serio eeehhh...-dije guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

-Siiii-dijo con mucho entusiasmo-desde que volví de Nueva York prácticamente vivimos juntos en mi apartamento, cada vez hay más cosas suyas por todos lados y he de reconocer que me encanta eso, saber que al llegar a casa va a estar él o sus cosas aunque sea fuera de su sitio, nunca lo pensé pero estoy totalmente enamorada-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en los ojos de los que no dejaban dudas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kate, te mereces a un chico como Elliot-dije apretando su mano.

-Gracias Ana, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de estar saliendo con Elliot?-negué con cabeza mientras mordía mi labio-lo mejor es que tu, mi mejor amiga-casi hermana, ¡Sales con su hermano!-dijo riendo y haciendo que yo riera también.

-Sí, eso sin lugar a dudas es algo muy bueno de nuestros hombres.

El móvil de Kate interrumpió nuestra conversación, contestó y al colgar se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

-Era Elliot, él y Christian ya han salido de ver a Carrick y quieren que volvamos, sobre todo porque tu querido Christian está que se sube por las paredes.

Al llegar donde ellos, Christian nos informó que Grace y Mia pasarían la noche en su apartamento, Taylor iría con ellas a Bellevue y las esperaríamos en casa para cenar. Me despedí de Kate y Elliot y nosotros dos nos fuimos hacia el coche en silencio.

-Quizás debería ir hoy a casa de Kate o quedarme en un hotel-dije mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

-Ni hablar y no pienso discutir sobre ello-dijo en un tono muy seco.

No volvimos a hablar en el resto del camino hasta el Escala y cuando aparcó bajé del coche sin esperar a que apagara el motor.

-Anastasia-gritó detrás de mí-¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-dijo agarrándome del brazo para evitar que me alejara aún más.

-¿Cómo puedes tener la cara tan dura como para preguntarme qué me pasa?, sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa-le dije sin mirarle, entonces miré su mano en mi brazo-y ahora puedes soltarme, por favor-dije entre dientes intentando no derramar las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa ni en qué me he equivocado, pero por favor no estés así-me dijo soltando mi brazo.

-Hoy me he sentido muy mal en el hospital, me has hecho sentir muy mal Christian...dije sin mirarle a los ojos, ¿cómo podía tardar tanto ese ascensor en llegar al ático?

-¿Yo? ¿Yo te he hecho sentir mal?-dijo con cara de no entender nada-¿En qué momento si puede saberse?-la desesperación hacía mella en su voz.

-Elena-dije en un susurro saliendo del ascensor.

-¿Elena?, no te entiendo Ana...

-¿Vuelvo a ser Ana?-dije con la voz más sarcástica que pude-Cuando dieron las buenas noticias sobre la recuperación de tu padre, fue ella la que te abrazó, yo estaba allí pero te abrazaste a ella...-dije con voz triste.

-¿Estás celosa?-dijo con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que mi furia creciera de forma exponencial, perfecto era jodidamente perfecto, yo estaba que le quería arrancar la cabeza a alguien preferentemente que fuera rubia y dominante y él se sonreía porque estaba celosa, iba a salirme vapor por las orejas como si fuera una olla express.-Ana ya sabes que ella es parte de mi pasado, nada más, es mi única amiga y amiga de mi familia...No tienes que-le interrumpí

-No me vengas con que es pasado Christian, porque hoy ha sido presente, de hecho diría que ha sido más presente que yo.

-No tienes por qué tener celos de Elena...

-Ni tu de Scott o José y los sientes lo mismo, de hecho tengo bastantes más motivos que tu para estar celosa.

-Ellos quieren lo que es mío Ana, tu no lo ves pero ellos sólo quieren meterse dentro de tus pantalones-dijo entre dientes.

-Ahh ¿Y crees que Elena no quiere meterse dentro de los tuyos? Ja, ja, ja-simulé una risotada-eso no te lo crees ni tú, ella se muere por volver a estar contigo y hoy le diste la satisfacción de ponerla por delante de mí-cuando hizo ademán de empezar a hablar levanté mi dedo índice indicándole que se callara-No me molesta el abrazo en sí mismo, que sí lo reconozco, me morí de celos, como tu dijiste un día me hirvió la sangre pero lo que peor me ha hecho sentir de todo fue que me redujiste a algo insignificante en tu vida, ¡Dios! He cruzado el país solo para estar a tu lado y me redujiste a la nada.

-¿Que yo hice qué?-gritó en mi dirección-No podría reducirte a algo insignificante en mi vida porque tú eres mi vida, eres todo, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, todo tiene sentido porque ahora vuelves a estar aquí, conmigo-dijo agarrando mi mano-Cuando me enteré de lo de mi padre esta mañana, sólo pensaba en contártelo, en compartir mi dolor contigo y no te encontraba y cuando apareciste en el hospital fue como si el aire hubiera vuelto a mis pulmones sólo porque tu estaba allí y podía abrazarte...¿y me dices que hoy te hice sentir insignificante? No lo entiendo Ana, de verdad que no lo entiendo-dijo con resignación en su voz.

-Me dejaste a un lado cuando ella apareció, ni me presentaste ni hiciste ademán de que te acompañara, ¿Te fijaste por un momento en Elliot y Kate? Él sí le demostró que tiene un papel importante en su vida, él le dejó claro a todos, incluida la superamiga de la familia que Kate forma parte importante de su vida, yo en cambio quedé en un segundo plano, lejos de tí...-dije bajando mi mirada pero sin soltarle.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso te sientes así?-preguntó buscando mi mirada con la suya., agachándose un poco para que nuestros ojos hicieran contacto.

-Si, es por eso, me sentí muy mal, de verdad-dije levantando mis ojos hacia los suyos.

-Lo siento, siento mucho que te sintieras así, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, de verdad. Simplemente no creí que fuera buen momento presentaros, soy egoísta y te quiero para mí solo, no quiero que ella te contamine, sé lo que opinas de lo que pasó entre nosotros y prefiero mantenerte lejos de ella, ¿Me perdonas?-mientras hablaba acarició mi mejilla como si me fuera a romper.

-Siento sentirme así y siento mis celos, sé que nunca has hecho nada como para que desconfíe de tí pero ya sabes que estas cosas no se controlan-gran parte de mi enfado había pasado, él estaba aquí conmigo así que no tenía nada que temer y en caso de que ella se acercara afilaría mis uñas, como él decía NADIE toca lo que es mío y é me había demostrado que lo era-Y sí, te perdono-dije soltando un suspiro al final, Christian tiró de mi mano y me pegó a él dándome un apasionado beso.

-Nunca pensé que encontraría algo bueno a que alguien me llevara la contraria-dijo casi contra mis labios.

Separé mi cara de él sin soltar su agarre por la cintura para poder mirarle a los ojos y enarqué una ceja que preguntaba silenciosamente qué era eso que encontraba atractivo.

-Las reconciliaciones, pequeña, estoy descubriendo lo gratas que pueden llegar a ser...-dijo abalanzándose sobre mis labios. Un carraspeo y una risita interrumpieron nuestro momento.

**Bueno aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo que para compensar la tardanza es un poco más largo de lo habitual, espero que os haya gustado...ya apareció la sra robinson y ya trajo problemas...**

**os lo digo siempre, siento tardar en subir los capitulos pero lo hago cuando puedo y por más que tarde, tranquilas NO abandonare la historia, solo os pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias!**

**Gracias por los review, las alertas de seguimiento y los favoritos, gracias de verdad.**

**y ahora el adelanto:**

_Su rubia cabellera la hacía aún más felina y su mirada era agresiva, notaba como me atravesaba y poco a poco, como un león que está cercando a su presa, se acercó a mí._

_-Anastasia, ¿verdad?-me dijo con fingida complicidad._

_-Elena, sino me equivoco-dije sin ocultar mi malestar._

_Ahí estaba él, de rodillas, mirando con todo el amor que podían expresar sus ojos y una cajita de terciopelo en su mano._

_-Te quiero como nunca creí que podría querer a nadie, eres la mujer más apasionante que he conocido nunca y cada minuto a tu lado haces que vivir merezca la pena, ¿te casarás conmigo?_


End file.
